


Des Einhorns rosaroter Traum

by KMZ



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Monroe hat eine ungewöhnliche Bitte an den Grimm, die Nick in ziemliche Bedrängnis bringt. Junge Wesen sind verschwunden und die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass man ihnen an einem ganz speziellen Ort auflauert und von dort entführt. Auch Nick begibt sich dorthin und ahnt nicht, wie das sein Leben verändern wird. [Sean x Nick]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	1. Chapter 1

„Ist das nicht herrlich? Nur du und ich. Wir beide und kein griesgrämiger Blick aus seinem Büro!“ Demonstrativ hatte Hank erleichtert geseufzt und mit einer Kombination aus Augenrollen und Kopfzucken über seine Schulter in Richtung Renards Büro gedeutet.  
„Du und ich und überhaupt kein interessanter Fall“, hatte Nick grinsend geantwortet.  
„Na ja, Taschenraub, ähm, ich meine Kopfkissenraub im Altersheim kann durchaus sehr spannend sein, Nick. Wo genau ist der Captain eigentlich im Urlaub? Man hörte munkeln er ist in Rom. Was will er denn in Rom? Sich beim Papst heilig sprechen lassen?!“  
„Renard und heilig? Witzig. Ich habe keine Ahnung Hank. Genießen wir einfach die entspannte Zeit.“  
„Recht so, mein Freund!“, sagte Hank und gähnte ausgiebig, während er sich ungeniert in seinem Bürostuhl rekelte wie eine Katze während eines Sonnenbades auf der Fensterbank.

 

Das war heute Morgen gewesen. Der Tag war unglaublich ermüdend und so wenig anstrengend, dass Nick sich zu einer abendlichen Runde Joggen entschloss, doch gleichzeitig Monroes Haus ins Visier nahm. Das Blutbad schien hocherfreut ihn zu sehen. Er lotste ihn gleich nach hinten auf seine Terrasse und schubste ihn sanft auf die Hollywoodschaukel. Wie schon vorbereitet, drückte er ihm eine herrlich kühle Bierflasche in die Hand und nahm schweigend neben Nick Platz. Nach einem Weilchen Schaukeln fragte Nick vergnügt:  
„Nun rück schon mit der Sprache raus, Monroe. Ich merke doch, dass du ein Anliegen hast. Keine Sorge, ich bin gerade unterbeschäftigt und hätte ganz viel Zeit.“  
„Okay, wenn du mich so fragst … also, ich habe Gerüchte gehört …“ Er suchte sichtlich nach den passenden Worten und Nick, der ihn neugierig betrachtete, musste einfach nachfragen.  
„Gerüchte?“ Das Blutbad errötete leicht und wackelte dann unschlüssig mit dem Kopf.  
„Okay, nicht nur Gerüchte. Also hör zu, Nick. Es gibt da jemand, der Wesen auflauert. Männlichen, jungen Wesen. Er bezirzt sie irgendwie, sie laufen in seine Falle, er sammelt sie ein und … keine Ahnung, was er mit ihnen tut. Sie tauchen nie wieder auf.“  
„Sprichst du von Mord oder Entführung, Monroe? Denn, wenn das so wäre, müssen wir es offizielle machen.“ Das Blutbad wandte sich unglücklich und holte dann tief Luft.  
„So einfach ist es nicht. Es gibt da einen Kerl namens Jim, doch das ist unwichtig. Aber er hat mir erzählt, dass der Neffe seines Freundes verschwunden ist. Der Neffe war gerade mal 19 Jahre alt. Die Komplikation an der Sache ist, dass der Junge wohl ziemlich hardcore im Internet unterwegs war und da wohl an einen Typen – ich denke zumindest, es ist ein Kerl – geraten ist, der ihn dazu gebracht hat, irgendwo hinzugehen, um ihn zu treffen. Von diesem Ort ist er nicht mehr wiedergekommen, wie angeblich noch ein paar andere männliche Wesen in und um Portland herum. Ein „Wesensfänger“ geht um, Nick. Das wird zumindest hinter vorgehaltener Hand gemunkelt.“  
„Das hört sich ziemlich nach wilder Spekulation an, Monroe. Wenn die Leute jemand vermissen, müssen sie ein Vermisstenanzeige machen, dann kümmern wir uns darum.“  
„Das haben sie, Nick. Doch ohne Erfolg. Stellt man die Suche nicht ein, wenn es zu lange her ist?“  
„Sie wird nie ganz eingestellt, aber sie kommt irgendwann zu den kalten Fällen. Gerade bei Vermisstenanzeigen, wenn man davon ausgehen muss, dass das Opfer tot ist, passiert das irgendwann zwangsläufig. Wie lange ist das Verschwinden des jungen Mannes denn her?“  
„Ein paar Monate bestimmt schon. Bestimmt ist er in euren Datenbanken. Karl Tyler heißt dieser Neffe, wenn du nachschauen willst. Aber wenn das PPD Erfolg gehabt hätte, wäre er ja wieder da … oder man hätte wenigstens seine Leiche gefunden, oder?“  
Nick schwieg und dachte nach. Fälle von Vermissten waren immer schwierig zu lösen und führten eher selten zum Erfolg. Oft war es einfach so, dass die Vermissten ganz freiwillig ‚verschwunden‘ sind, aber absichtlich nichts oder nur Angst hinterlassen wollten. Das sagte er seinem Freund in diesem Moment aber besser nicht.  
„Ich kann gern morgen nachschauen. Aber warum habe ich das Gefühl, du erwartest etwas anderes von mir Monroe?“ Sein Freund druckste rum und Nick verstand, dass da noch mehr gab.  
„Na ja, die Jungs, die verschwunden sind, haben sich vorher, laut Gerüchten in einem gewissen, regionalen Chatraum herumgetrieben. Das habe ich schon herausbekommen. Ich vermute, sie haben dort denjenigen kennengelernt, der sie letztlich dazu animiert hat, abzuhauen oder Gottweißwas zu tun. Keine Ahnung, ob das in euren Berichten steht. Alle die ich gefragt habe, haben es mir nur nach intensivem Nachfragen und auch nur erzählt, weil ich selbst ein Wesen bin. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie diese Tatsache der Polizei gegenüber lieber unerwähnt gelassen haben.“  
„Ich kann da niemand offiziell dransetzen, wenn es keine entsprechende Anzeige oder einen schwerwiegenden Hinweis gibt. Das weißt du, Monroe?! Außerdem ist der Captain gerade nicht im Haus, der für solche Entscheidungen zuständig ist.“  
„Ich weiß schon, Nick. Ich frage dich auch als Grimm. Denn die Sache hat einen Haken.“  
„Welchen?“  
„Es war ein ganz spezieller Chatraum. Ein SM-Chatraum, in dem sich Leute treffen, die ein Interesse an Sado- oder Machosismus oder Schlimmeren haben. Zumindest Karl war homosexuell. Was mit den anderen verschwundenen jungen Männern ist, weiß ich nicht.“ Nick hob erstaunt die Brauen und schwieg zerstreut.  
„Und … du möchtest jetzt, dass ich mich da herumtreibe, um einen eventuellen Verführer zu finden, der es auf junge, männliche Wesen aller Art abgesehen hat? Ist das dein Ernst, Monroe?“ Das Blutbad stöhnte und rieb sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht.  
„Ja, ich gestehe. Es ist mein Ernst. Sag von mir aus nein, ich bin dir nicht böse. Aber um mein Gewissen zu beruhigen, musste ich dich einfach fragen. Nimm es mir bitte nicht übel, ja?“ Nick lächelte und schlug seinem Kumpel leicht auf den straffen Oberschenkel.  
„Nein, ich nehme dir das nicht übel. Dafür mag ich dich doch, mein Freund. Wie heißt dieser Chatraum?“  
„Ehrlich? Du willst es versuchen, Nick?“  
„Ja, aber nur, weil ich mich gerade ziemlich langweile. Hatte ich dir erzählt, dass Hank und ich einen überaus spannenden Raub im Altersheim untersuchen, bei dem Bargeld unter den Kopfkissen verschwindet? Ich wette, es ist die Betreiberin der Anlage, die hochverschuldet ist. Wir brauchen nur noch genug Beweise und ein paar vollständige Sätze von den Zimmerbewohnern, was wirklich keine einfache Sache ist, obwohl die alten Damen Hank lieben.“  
Monroe strahlte und Nick wusste, dass er das Richtige tat ihm zu helfen. Schon so oft hatte das Blutbad ihm geholfen. Was war da ein bisschen abhängen in einem Chatraum dagegen?  
„Oh, Nick, du bist der Wahnsinn! Also gehe auf die Seite: TalkdirtyinPortland.com. Die Anmeldung ist gratis. Ich war schon mal ganz kurz dort, doch ich habe nicht deine Instinkte und weiß nicht, nach was ich suchen soll und unter uns gesagt, hat es mich ziemlich verstört.“ Monroe sah verlegen zur Seite und wieder musste Nick schmunzeln.  
„Kein Problem. Ich sehe mich mal um. Danke fürs Bier!“

 

Nick verabschiedete sich und joggte motiviert nach Hause. Er war hellwach und würde gleich mal sehen, ob er etwas herausfinden konnte. Auf so ein Gerücht hin zu ermitteln, war zwar suboptimal und er müsste morgen dringend einen Blick in die Akte Karl Tyler werfen, doch sich diesen Chatraum anzusehen, würde nicht schaden.

 

Er sprang schnell unter die Dusche, sah Juliette schon tief und fest schlummern und setzte sich mit seinem Laptop ins Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa. Die Seite war einfach zu finden, ein Pseudonym, um sich anzumelden schon nicht mehr. Er versuchte verschiedene Kombination und seufzte dann entnervt, weil alle schon vergeben waren oder nicht akzeptiert wurden. Gedankenlos tippte er dann „Einhorn7“ ein und rechnete nicht im Traum damit, dass dieser dämliche Name frei war. Doch er war es und Nick war plötzlich im Hauptchatraum. Ein ganzes Weilchen las er einfach nur mit, war allerdings nur mäßig über den Inhalt und den Ausdruck der geschrieben Gelüste erstaunt. Vermutlich hatte er nicht nur als Detective, sondern auch als Grimm eine ganze Menge erlebt und war schon so abgestumpft, dass es ihn kaum berührte. Dann wurde es ihm langweilig und er schrieb seinen ersten Satz:  
„Hallo, ich bin heute zum ersten Mal hier!“  
Gleich stürzten sie sich auf ihn, wie die Fliegen auf einen Kackhaufen. Er bekam Anfragen, ob er dominant oder submissiv war, warum es nicht in seinem Profil stand und warum er kein Foto von seinem Schwanz drin hatte. Man wollte wissen, welche Vorlieben er hatte und ob er vielleicht sogar einen Zwilling hätte.  
Zwilling? Dachte Nick irritiert und verstand mit einem Mal Monroes Verwirrung sehr gut.  
Ein, dem Pseudonym nach männlicher Typ wollte sich von ihm bewusstlos schlagen lassen, ein anderer Typ mit Namens Hammerschlag suchte noch einen willigen Sklaven zum Stiefellecken und er wurde auch von Frauen (zumindest dem Chatnamen nach) angesprochen. Nick schrieb eine lange Zeit nichts, sondern las nur die Merkwürdigkeiten, die auf ihn einprasselten. Ein paar der User schrieben ihn privat an, er antwortete besser nicht. Noch regten sich seine Instinkte nicht. Deswegen verfeinerte er mit einem schmallippigen Grinsen die die Suchanfrage:  
„Ich bin jung, männlich und suche einen erfahrenen Mann“, schrieb er, ohne ins Detail zu gehen. Ein paar Belästiger ließen ihn sofort in Ruhe. Trotzdem bekam er neue Angebote. Über Doppelpenetration bis Kastration war alles dabei. Nick holte sich gelassen ein Bier, grinste und sah, als er wiederkam eine neue Flut von Nachrichten.  
„Oh man …“, murmelte, als er eine Nachricht nach der anderen las. Interessant war, dass ihn niemand wegen seines lächerlichen Namens ansprach. Die meisten User hatten volltönende und sehr bildliche Namen. Zehenlutscher war dabei noch einer der harmlosen. Er mit seinem Einhorn schien eher eine Besonderheit zu sein. Denn selbst die submissiv veranlagten User hatten kriecherische Namen wie Anallecker und meistens ein sub dahinter. Gemütlich las er sich die Kommentare durch und siebte instinktiv aus.  
Einer, mit dem Namen Ritzenschlitzer nahm er genauer in Augenschein und schrieb ihn privat an. Er, wenn es ein er war, entpuppte sich als Analphabet, der kaum ein Wort orthographisch richtig schreiben konnte. Wieder schrieb Nick ein Häppchen, um wen auch immer anzulocken.  
„Ich bin vielleicht ein wenig anders, als andere und suche daher eine speziellere, gern auch explizite Beziehung, die meinem Wesen entspricht.“ Einer schrieb empört:  
„Ey, Alter, das hier ist ein Chat und keine Stellenanzeige! Schreib verständlich!“ Der nächste tippte:  
„Ich gebe dir alles, was du willst, kleiner Honigtopf. Komm nur bei mir vorbei und ich stecke in jedes Loch etwas. Ich schneide es vorher für dich sogar ab …“ und es kamen weitere sinnlose Kommentare. Nach etwa zehn Minuten holte Nick tief Luft. Es war wohl doch nicht so einfach, wie er gedacht hatte. Vielleicht war dieser Eventuell-Entführer zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja noch nicht mal hier unterwegs, sondern schlitzte gerade Wesen auf. Nick setzte sich ein paar verdächtige Namen auf die Liste, denen er Freundschaftsanfragen schickte. Jeder nahm an, bis auf einer.

 

Dieser User, der seine Freundschaftsanfrage nicht annahm, nannte sich selbst Bestie. Er hatte die deutsche Bezeichnung dafür benutzt und das hatte den Grimm dazu bewogen ihn überhaupt anzufragen. Nick wartete ein Weilchen und chattete gelangweilt mit einem User namens Pokerface23, der ihm vorschlug in einen privaten Chatraum zu wechseln. Nick zögerte, schloss einen Moment die Augen und versuchte seine Grimm Sinne zu aktivieren. War das hier Zeitverschwendung? Bestimmt. Bevor er sich einen privaten Chatraum mal ansah, schrieb er Bestie privat an:  
„Warum nimmst du meine FA nicht an?“ Die Antwort kam umgehend.  
„Weil ich dich nicht angefragt habe.“ Das war richtig. Nick hatte ihn gefragt, weil ihn sein Name reizte. Immerhin stammte er selbst von Deutschen ab und vielleicht lag es nur daran.  
„Nur daran liegt es?“  
„Nö. Ich finde auch deinen Namen nicht gerade ansprechend.“  
„Ja, Bestie klingt natürlich auch sehr verführerisch und so, als wenn man dich unbedingt kennenlernen will. Bekommst du hier jemand ab?“  
Bestie antwortete nicht und Nick wurde ein wenig verärgert. Bis jetzt war er eher amüsiert und gelassen und er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn heute noch irgendwas aus der Ruhe bringen würde.  
Als der Kerl nicht antwortete und ihn dafür Pokerface nervte endlich in den Chat zu kommen, schrieb er Bestie:  
„Warum Deutsch? Hast du einen Bezug dazu?“  
„Warum nicht Deutsch?“, kam es einsilbig zurück. Okay, der Kerl hatte offenbar kein Interesse an ihm. Das war mehr als deutlich, musste Nick einsehen.  
„Lust auf eine privaten Raum?“, fragte Nick frech, weil er sich auf unerklärliche Weise herausgefordert, ja beinah provoziert fühlte.  
„Sagt dir niemand der anderen Spinner zu?“  
„Nein, ich bin sehr wählerisch.“  
„Ja, das schriebst du schon. Das schreibt jeder, der glaubt, etwas Besonderes zu sein und weißt du was? Die wenigstens sind es wirklich.“  
„Oh Gott … es kann sogar mehr als drei Worte aneinander reihen …“, murmelte Nick ironisch vor sich hin. Wer auch immer diese Bestie war, es war eine arrogante, selbstverliebte Sau und es bereitete Nick nun fast ein diebisches Vergnügen ihm einen devot veranlagten Jungen auf der Suche nach Erniedrigung und Schmerz vorzuspielen. Doch so einfach sollte es nicht werden. Bestie eröffnete überraschend doch einen privaten Raum und lud Nick ein. Er nahm sofort an und ärgerte sich gleich darüber. Hätte er ihn nicht ein wenig zappeln lassen müssen, damit es authentisch wirkte? Andererseits war er devot veranlagt und hatte bisher eher die große Klappe. Er müsste ein wenig mehr in seine Rolle einfinden, wenn er hier etwas erfahren wollte. Irgendwie hatte er die Ahnung, dass Bestie etwas wissen könnte. Er schien zumindest nicht einer dieser dämlichen „oh-fick-mich-bitte“-User zu sein, die verzweifelt nach Sex suchten.

 

„Was gefällt dir an meinem Pseudonym nicht?“, fragte er mit drei Smileys nach dem Satz.  
„Lass die Smileys weg, wir sind nicht im Kindergarten. Ich hoffe, du bist volljährig?“  
„Bin ich. Beantwortest du mir vielleicht meine Frage?“  
„Dein Name ist nicht gerade subtil.“  
„So wie deiner auch nicht.“  
„Richtig. Dein Problem ist die 7.“  
„Wie soll ich das verstehen?“  
„Das bedeutet, dass du nichts Besonderes mehr bist, weil es schon 6 andere Einhörner vor dir geben könnte und noch unzählige andere nach dir.“

„Häh?“, machte Nick leise. Der Typ hatte sie ja nicht alle, auch wenn er rein von der Logik her recht hatte.  
„Ja, tut mir leid, dass ich so unkreativ bin. Kennst du nicht den Spruch: Fake it, till you make it?“  
„Du willst also das 7. Einhorn werden? Glückwunsch. So eine dämliche Antwort lese ich hier selten. Und es gibt eine Menge Idioten hier.“  
„Warum bist du dann hier?“  
Virtuelles Schweigen. Nick ging sein Bier wegschaffen und merkte, dass er beschissen hellwach war, obwohl er sich nur mal zehn Minuten in diesem Chatraum umsehen wollte.  
„Bist du jetzt angepisst, weil ich dich mit den Idioten in einen Topf geworfen habe?“, fragte Nick mit klopfendem Herzen, als er an seinen PC zurück kam und Bestie noch immer noch geantwortet hatte.  
„Nein. Ich hatte Netzschwankungen.“

„Oh, na dann ….“, flüsterte Nick sarkastisch vor sich hin und schrieb:  
„Bis du männlich oder weiblich?“  
„Fragst du das jetzt ernsthaft? Bist du ein Pferd mit Horn oder ein Horn mit Pferd?“  
„Wollen wir auf diesem Niveau weitermachen, Bestie?“  
„Du kennst das Wort Niveau und kannst es sogar richtig schreibe. Das freut mich und deshalb folge ich dir auf deinen intellektuellen Wegen. Kommen wir zum Kern: Was schwebt dir so vor?“  
„Kurze Fragen noch: Bist du im realen Leben auch so ein Ekel?“ Wieder kam ewig keine Antwort.  
„Was ist? Netzschwankungen? Oder habe ich deine Gefühle verletzt?“  
„Hast du ganz sicher nicht. Jetzt komm zum Punkt, Einhorn7. Du bist neu im Chat, das kann ich sehen. Doch auch neu in diesem Bereich?“  
Jetzt zögerte Nick und überlegte, wie er auf diese Wesens-Sache kommen sollte, ohne, dass es zu unecht und zu aufgetragen sein würde. Er wollte gerade eine kryptische Andeutung schreiben, als Bestie schrieb:  
„Nein, weißt du was? Erzähl mir erst einmal etwas über dich. Vielleicht kann ich dir dann schon sagen, was du brauchst.“  
„Okay … was willst du wissen?“, versuchte sich Nick auf das allgemeine Chatniveau hinab zu begeben.  
„Nur Dinge, die du mir sagen willst. Mich interessiert nicht wie groß du bist, ob du zwei Schwänze hast ist und ob deine Augenfarbe blau ist. Fangen wir ganz simpel an:  
Wie war dein Tag?“  
Unwillkürlich musste Nick schmunzeln. Seine Frage klang nett und wer auch immer am anderen Ende saß und vielleicht war es sogar der Entführer, dieser Typ konnte charmant und sehr überzeugend sein. Seine Nettigkeit nahm man ihm ebenso ab wie seine direkte Unfreundlichkeit. Spontan musste Nick an Sean Renard denken. Auch er hatte diese unmittelbare und unumwundene Art, die nicht immer gut ankam. Aber ganz selten hatte er ihn auch nett und einfühlsam erlebt und diese wenigen Male waren ihm sehr gut im Gedächtnis geblieben. Diese Momente hatten ihn berührt und ihm zugeflüstert, dass auch Renard nicht so übel war, wie er sich selbst gern darstellte.  
„Ganz gut. Ein bisschen langweilig vielleicht.“  
„Welchen Job hast du?“ Okay, dachte Nick beunruhigt. Fragen zum RL sollte man nie beantworten. Andererseits war Bestie offenbar kein Trottel und wenn er nun schrieb, er wäre ein Postbote, würde er das als Lüge durchschauen. Vielleicht sollte er seine Fantasie spielen lassen, schließlich war er Einhorn7.  
„Ich bin ein Privatdetektiv.“  
„Wie der berühmte Sherlock Holmes?“  
„So ähnlich, ja. Vielleicht nicht ganz so clever.“  
„Dann hast du heute einen Fall gelöst?“  
„Fast. Noch nicht ganz. Es braucht noch ein wenig Feinarbeit.“  
„Um was geht es in dem Fall?“  
„Das ist vertraulich. Du weißt schon, berufliche Verschwiegenheit und so …“  
„Verstehe. Ich glaube dir kein Wort, aber es ist amüsant mit dir zu plaudern.“  
„Beantwortest du mir auch Fragen?“, versuchte Nick sein Glück. Inzwischen glühten seine Wangen verdächtig.  
„Sicher. Wenn es die richtigen Fragen sind.“  
„Bist du eher ein Realist oder glaubst du, dass es auf der Welt mehr gibt, als das was wir sehen können?“ Irgendwie versuchte Nick nun verkrampft zum Thema Wesen zu kommen, was keineswegs einfach war. Eine Zeit lang kam keine Antwort und Nick wollte schon ein ? schicken, doch dann schrieb Bestie.  
„Ich bin beides. Realist und eine Art Fabelwesen. So wie du ein Einhorn bist.“ Nick verschlug es den Atem. Er las WESEN und die Worte „so wie du ein Einhorn bist“. Implizierte das, dass Bestie ihm unterstellte ein Wesen zu sein? Hatte er etwa seinen Verführer schon gefunden? So schnell? Unmöglich.  
„Und wozu bist du dann in einem Chat wie diesem? Ich dachte, hier geht es um etwas anderes.“  
„Man kann durchaus etwas anderes an Orten finden, an denen man nicht danach sucht. Ich bin hier, weil ich etwas suche, finde aber Einhörner, obwohl die mich nicht interessieren.“  
„Du bist rätselhaft.“  
„Das sagt man mir nach.“  
„Und arrogant und von dir selbst überzeugt.“  
„Auch das. Und du möchtest jetzt also, dass ich dich für deine große Klappe bestrafe, nehme ich an? Das hättest du auch einfacher haben können. Doch immerhin kannst du Groß- und Kleinschreibung unterscheiden und das zeichnet dich schon mal aus. Also, dann sag mir mal deine Wünsche und wenn sie sich mit meinen decken, können wir weiterschreiben.“  
„Tust du das absichtlich?“  
„Was tue ich denn?“  
„Dich so abweisend verhalten, damit ja niemand auf die Idee kommt, dass du vielleicht ganz nett und umgänglich bist.“  
„Das ist totaler Unsinn und die übliche Spekulation ohne jegliche Grundlage. Du kennst mich gar nicht und versuchst dir gerade dein Traumbild von der Bestie zu basteln. Aber das ist okay, dafür bist du hier. Vergiss nur nie wo du bist und wer du bist, Einhorn. Möchtest du jetzt mit mir über deine finsteren Gelüste sprechen? Wenn nicht, würde ich jetzt gern offline gehen, denn ich habe noch zu tun.“  
„Ähm, nein. Warte …“ 

 

Plötzlich wollte Nick nicht, dass Bestie ihn schon verließ. Es fing an Spaß zu machen und in seinem Inneren war es angenehm warm geworden. Er hatte durchaus mit allerlei Abartigkeiten gerechnet und die auch zu lesen bekommen. Mit dieser amüsanten Wendung hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet. Es machte Spaß mit Bestie zu plaudern. Witziger wäre es fast nur, wenn er Bestie sagen könnte, dass er ein Grimm war. Irgendwas war zwischen ihren Worten, was Nicks Herz erfreute und das fand er überaus seltsam, denn es war eine seltene Regung, die er nur manchmal hatte, wenn er mit Sean Renard zu tun hatte. Nick schob es immer auf sein Zauberbiest-Wesen, war sich aber nicht wirklich sicher, ob es daran lag. Aber es erinnerte ihn an die angenehmen Seitens des Captains, die man nicht allzu oft zu sehen und noch weniger oft zu spüren bekam. Doch wenn es mal so war, war man in positivem Sinne schockiert. Nick wusste, dass es diese angenehmen Seiten gab und er war sich sicher, dass Sean Renard auch nur ein Mann war, der insgeheim gemocht und geliebt werden wollte.  
Und warum verdammt, kam er von der Bestie zu Sean Renard? Ermahnte er sich streng und setzte sich zurecht. Nur noch zehn Minuten nahm er sich vor.


	2. Chapter 2

Nur noch ein paar Minuten, sagte sich Nick und versuchte sich an seine Disziplin zu erinnern, die er normalerweise hatte.  
„Ich bin noch Jungfrau“, tippte er ein. War er natürlich nicht, doch in Bezug auf das, was Bestie zu erwarteten schien, war er das ganz sicher. Und am besten kaschierte man eine Lüge mit ein wenig Wahrheit.  
„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht“, kam die trockene Erwiderung, die Nick ein Seufzen entlockte.  
„Wollen wir also besser gleich Schluss machen?“  
„Wir haben doch noch gar nicht angefangen. Sind dir die Termini von Anfang und Ende bekannt, Einhorn? War ich noch nicht in dir drin, kann ich mich auch nicht von dort entfernen.“ Nick schluckte, weil sich spontan Bilder in seinem Kopf aufbauten, von denen er nicht recht wusste, was er davon halten sollte.  
„Bist du noch da oder habe ich dich verschreckt?“, fragte Bestie und obwohl er keine Smileys benutzte, sah Nick ein teuflisches Grinsen.  
„Du hörst dich an, wie jemand den ich kenne“, schrieb Nick lahm, weil er sich nicht unbedingt zum Thema „rein-raus“ äußern wollte.  
„Ich bin ganz sicher niemand, den du kennst, Einhorn“, schrieb Bestie und las sich tatsächlich ein wenig gekränkt.  
„Denkst du, du bist etwas Besonderes?“ Es dauerte länger mit der Antwort und Nick stellte dabei erschrocken fest, dass es eine Webcam-Funktion im Chat gab, die bei ihm aber noch nicht freischaltbar war, weil er ganz neu war. Ob sie bei Bestie benutzbar war, konnte er nicht sehen.

 

Nebenher chattete ihn ein anderer User namens Bloodsport an.  
„Hey, Einhorn. Mit wem chattest du privat? Falls du dich langweilen solltest, sag mir Bescheid. Habe vorhin nur mitgelesen, als du in den Chat gekommen bist und wollte, dass sich die Aufregung um frisches Fleisch erst mal ein wenig legt.“  
„Ich chatte mit Bestie“, gab Nick freimütig zu, in der Hoffnung, dass Bloodsport etwas über Bestie schrieb, damit er eine Ahnung bekam, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Aber Bloodsport schrieb nur:  
„Okay, falls du dich anders entscheidest, ich bin noch ein Weilchen hier.“ Bloodsport war einer der User, dem Nick vorhin eine Freundschafsanfrage geschickt hatte.

 

„Ich würde gern nichts Besonderes sein, wenn ich die Wahl hätte“, kam endlich Antwort von Bestie und Nick war sich unsicher, ob es nicht doch am lahmen Netz lag, wo auch immer Bestie hauste. Vermutlich in den Tiefen des Tillamook.  
„Das heißt also, du bist etwas Besonderes?“  
„Vielleicht bin ich das. Aber reden wir von dir!“  
„Du hattest recht. Ich bin nichts Besonderes. Ich bin total langweilig und gewöhnlich.“  
„Na ja, so sehr auch nicht, sonst würdest du nicht in diesem Chat sein, oder Einhorn7?“  
„Vielleicht suche ich ja etwas anderes und finde etwas, was ich gar nicht will?“, erwiderte Nick und rieb sich mit den Händen über den Mund. Oh Gott, er müsste sich wirklich zurückhalten. Andererseits musste er ja den Kerl aus der Reserve locken. Er beschloss zum Angriff überzugehen.  
„Gut, was habe ich in meinem Leben also bisher verpasst?“  
„Du meinst Sachen wie von einem Mann gefickt zu werden? Oder denkst du dabei eher an Lustschmerzen diverser Art?“ Nick schluckte und merkte, dass er keine Ahnung von all den Dingen hatte und ihm sogar die direkte Erwähnung die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb. Vielleicht hätte er vorher doch ein wenig recherchieren sollen, um jetzt etwas Passendes antworten zu können.  
„Ich schrieb dir doch, ich bin unschuldig, in jeder Hinsicht.“  
„Niedlich. Aber ich glaube dir kein Wort. Du hattest einen konkreten Grund in diesen Chat zu gehen. Welchen?“   
Fuck, dachte Nick nur nervös und öffnete sich mit leicht zittrigen Fingern eine weitere Flasche Bier. Der Kerl war clever, zielstrebig und ließ sich nicht leicht ablenken. Das wirkte auf ebenso subtile Art gefährlich auf Nick, wie das Zauberbiest Renard. Nur allein das Wissen um Renards Wesen war schon eine ständige, unterschwellige Gefahr.  
„Na ja, ich habe da so eine Ahnung, das in mir etwas ist, was ich nicht ganz verstehe. Etwas, was ich vielleicht aber wissen sollte.“  
„Das sind ganz schön ausweichende Andeutungen. Aber lass mich dir helfen, Einhorn7. Ich entwerfe dir ein Bild, eine Art Szenario und du sagst mir, ob es dir gefallen könnte. Einverstanden?“ Mit einem besorgten Blick sah sich Nick um, ob nicht Juliette doch unbemerkt ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war, um nach ihm zu sehen.  
„In Ordnung“, schrieb er kurz und setzte sich zurecht. In seinem Körper war eine merkwürdige Anspannung entstanden, die er darauf zurückführte, dass er solche Dinge tatsächlich weder je getan, noch jemals gedacht hatte. Während Bestie etwas schrieb, sah er sich sein Profil an. Er hatte keinen Zugriff auf sein vollständiges Profil, dafür müsste er wenigstens seit einem Monat dabei sein und eine bestimmte Internetzeit in diesem Chat verbracht haben.  
Alles was er sehen konnte, war Besties Profilbild. Er hatte das Bild eines Einhorns, welches auf einer rosaroten Wolke saß. Es sah kitschig und niedlich aus. Nick stand der Mund offen, bis er kapierte, dass Bestie das Bild scheinbar gerade für ihn hochgeladen hatte, weil er wusste, dass Nick sein Profil ansehen würde. Okay, der Typ war in der Tat listig und Nick musste sehr viel vorsichtiger sein. Vielleicht war er sogar auf der richtigen Spur, denn irgendwas reizte ihn in der Tat an dem mysteriösen Kerl, wenn es denn ein Mann war! Hatten seine Grimm-Sinne etwa angeschlagen?  
„Stell dir vor, es gäbe da diesen einen tollen aber unerreichbaren Mann, den du schon lange anhimmelst. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du genau so ein Typ bist, der das tun würde. Du bist sicher jemand, der aus der Entfernung schwärmen kann, oder? Vielleicht unterstelle ich dir jetzt Verklemmtheit und Schüchternheit, vielleicht bist du einfach nur dumm oder klugerweise zurückhaltend. Vielleicht aber, bist du auch nur sehr jung und tatsächlich unerfahren. Gibt es da so einen Mann? Je nach deiner Antwort, werde ich in der Beschreibung fortfahren.“  
„Vielleicht gibt es so einen Mann“, schrieb Nick mit klopfendem Herzen. Er nahm einen lange Schluck Bier und versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen. Es war nur ein Spiel, welches er mitspielte zu dem Zweck etwas über die verschwundenen Wesen zu erfahren. Nicht mehr!  
„Zu vage“, kam die zu erwartende Antwort. Nick rollte die Augen und stöhnte genervt. Gut, er sollte an dieser Stelle aufhören. Gerade wollte er es tun, als sich Bloodsport wieder meldete:

 

„Ich habe gelesen, du hast ein besonderes Wesen? Wie ist das denn gemeint?“ Nick stutzte. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass ihn jemand darauf ansprach, hatte aber nicht mehr damit gerechnet und war nun ein wenig überrumpelt. Er zögerte, raufte sich die Haare und schrieb dann der Bestie:  
„Ja, es gibt tatsächlichen so einen Mann!“ Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Schließlich war alles hier anonym.   
Zu Bloodsport schrieb er:  
„Na ja, vielleicht ist es zu seltsam, um es hier zu schreiben. Aber ich bräuchte wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Behandlung. Verstehst du etwas davon?“

 

„Beschreibe ihn mir und wenn du willst, werde ich dieser Mann hier für dich sein“, schrieb Bestie und Nick starrte auf die Buchstaben, bis sie vor seinem Blick verschwommen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch am Bier, das allmählich seine Wirkung zeigte.  
„Das kann ich nicht. Ich versuche möglichst nicht darüber nachzudenken. Können wir ins Detail gehen, ohne, dass ich ihn beschreiben muss? Was soll ich mit ihm tun?“  
„Die Frage ist, was hättest du gern, was er mit dir tut?“  
Auf Leben und Tod kämpfen, oder? Dachte Nick ganz durcheinander und fuhr sich erneut abwesend durch die Haare. Bloodsport antwortete auch nicht und er wusste gerade nicht weiter. Mach einfach aus, befahl er sich selbst, doch er starrte nur weiterhin auf den Chatverlauf.  
„Ich … vielleicht würde ich mich von ihm küssen lassen“, tippte Nick zögernd und verschrieb sich dabei einige Male.   
„Putzig. Du bist wirklich unschuldig. Es sei denn, du spielst mir etwas vor. Aber das wäre auch in Ordnung, denn dafür sind wir in einem anonymen Chat. Aber vergiss nicht, dass aus diesem namenlosen Geplänkel jederzeit die Realität werden kann.“   
War das etwa eine Drohung? Nick runzelte die Stirn. Er wollte gerade tippen, wie Bestie diesen letzten Satz meinte, als eine weitere Frage von ihm kam.  
„Hättest du gern, dass dieser Mann dich auf den Mund küsst, Einhorn7?“ 

 

Und auch Bloodsport schrieb ihm eine Nachricht:  
„Ich habe mich in gewisser Weise spezialisiert, mein Junge. Wie hättest du es gern? Möchtest du dabei bei Bewusstsein sein oder möchtest du eine leichte Sedierung? Falls ja, bräuchte ich zumindest eine Angabe über dein Körpergewicht.“

 

Nick wurde leicht übel und er fühlte sich für Sekunden vollkommen überfordert.  
„Ja, auf den Mund“, schrieb er Bestie und versuchte weiterhin auf unschuldig zu tun, was er auch war. Leider kam er nicht mehr von dem Bild los, dass Seans Mund seine Lippen berührte. Dieser nächtliche Gefallen für Monroe war ja eine super Idee gewesen, dachte Nick bissig. Aber wenn Bloodsport etwas im Schilde führte, dann nahm er auch in Kauf mit seinen geheimsten Sehnsüchten konfrontiert zu werden, die er bisher in die hinterste, finsterste Ecke seines Verstandes verbannt hatte.  
Bestie schrieb:  
„Bist du schon allein von dieser Vorstellung schockiert, Kleiner?“ Nick lachte verächtlich. Eben noch dachte er, dass Bestie vielleicht doch zu den netten Menschen gehörte und dann kam er wieder mit seiner herablassenden Art um die Ecke.  
„Vielleicht bin ich das ja wirklich. Vielleicht macht mir mein Verlangen Angst!“, tippte er wütend. Eigentlich wollte er es nicht abschicken, kam aber aus Versehen auf die Entertaste.

 

„Fuck!“, knurrte er aufgebracht und tippte Bloodsport mit erheblichen Schreibfehlern im Satz:  
„Ich muss in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Bist du morgen wieder hier?“ Bloodsport antwortete nicht und als er nachsah, war sein Name nicht mehr in der Chatleiste. Offenbar war er, enttäuscht über sein mangelndes Interesse offline gegangen. Nick öffnete sein Profil, sah anstelle des Bildes ein rein Schwarzes Quadrat und nur eine Informationen: Dominant.  
In Besties Profil stand immer noch nichts, nur das Einhorn grinste ihn an. Auch Bestie antwortete nicht mehr und das ärgerte Nick nun endgültig. 

 

Als Juliette ihn ansprach, zuckte er so heftig zusammen, dass er mit seiner Hand an die zum Glück schon leere Bierflasche stieß und sie zu Boden fiel.  
„Nick, was machst du denn um die Zeit noch?“  
„Ich … war noch nicht müde und wollte für einen Fall etwas recherchieren.“ Hastig klappte er seinen Laptop zu und sah zu seiner Freundin, die im Nachthemd an der Tür stand und wie ein Gespenst wirkte.  
„Komm ins Bett, Nick.“   
Gehorsam stand er auf und folgte ihr. Trotzdem es wirklich schon sehr spät war, lag er noch eine lange Zeit wach. Hatte er tatsächlich mit einer Person geschrieben, die es auf Wesen abgesehen hatte? Oder hatte er sich nur mit Idioten unterhalten und dabei seine Zeit verschwendet?  
Warum war er so aufgewühlt?

 

Auch Sean klappte seinen Rechner zu, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass sich das Einhorn ausgeloggt hatte, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Seinen schon getippten Satz, der gelautet hätte: „Da gibt es nichts, was dir Angst machen muss! Erst recht nicht, wenn ich es dir zeige.“ löschte er deshalb wieder.   
Er saß in seiner eigenen Wohnung, die immer noch in Portland war. Sollten sie doch alle glauben, er war in Europa oder sonst wo. Leider war er gezwungen gewesen Urlaub zu nehmen und musste die viele freie Zeit jetzt irgendwie totschlagen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er Portland verlassen, denn wenn hier etwas geschah, wenn dem Grimm etwas zustieß und er war nicht hier, würde er sich für den Rest seines Lebens Vorwürfe machen.  
Dass er sich in diesem Chat herumtrieb, hatte Gründe. Sean hatte ernstzunehmende Gerüchte vernommen, dass es da draußen einen Perversen gab, der es auf Wesen abgesehen hatte. Jemand hatte ihm anonym den Tipp mit diesem Chatraum gegeben und er hatte sich angemeldet. Nachdem er einige Zeit nur mitgelesen hatte und sich nicht dazu überwinden konnte, eine devote und submissive Rolle anzunehmen, um zu heucheln und diesen Typen vielleicht damit anzulocken, hatte er ausgerechnet heute Abend beschlossen, die Sache anders anzugehen. Und dann kam Einhorn7 mit seiner entzückenden Naivität um die Ecke. Etwas an ihm – und Sean spürte, dass es ein Er war, erinnerte ihn so an Nick, dass es weh tat. So lange hatte er gebraucht diese unnötigen Gefühle für den Grimm zu verdrängen und jetzt waren sie alle wieder da. Es war ein Fehler sich auf dieses verfluchte Einhorn einzulassen. Sean hatte sich zu sehr gewünscht, dass er wie Nick wäre. Er hatte es zu sehr darauf angelegt ihn zu Nick zu machen, ihn dazu zu drängen jemand für ihn zu sein, den er niemals bekommen würde. Aber die Versuchung war sehr groß und dieser Junge war so unglaublich unschuldig, dass es schon wieder echt sein musste. Wenn sich die Bestie nicht um ihn kümmerte, würden ihn die anderen Perversen im Chat verderben und zerfleischen. Deswegen hatte er überhaupt mit ihm geschrieben. Sean hatte nicht gewollt, dass ihm etwas passierte, was er bereuen würde. Einhorn war nicht auf den Mund gefallen, ein cleveres, wortgewandetes Kerlchen und trotzdem erschreckend unwissend. Und eines war er ganz sicher nicht: Submissiv veranlagt.   
Und trotzdem hatte Sean unter all den Worten eine unbestimmte Sehnsucht nach Halt gelesen, die ihn berührte. Vielleicht, weil er diesen Wunsch Nick zuschrieb. In seiner Vorstellung war Nick, der Grimm eine ausgesprochen machtvolle Person. Aber genau diese Charaktere hatten oft das Bedürfnis, dass jemand hinter ihnen stand, um sich auch mal fallenzulassen und festgehalten zu werden. Wer stand hinter dem Grimm?  
Juliette? Lächerlich. Seine Freunde? Vielleicht. Aber wer wäre besser geeignet als ein mächtiges Zauberbiest?  
„Hör auf damit!“, befahl er sich selbst scharf und ging endlich ins Bett. Aber er kam nicht mehr von dem Gedanken los, dass dieses Einhorn wenigstens so tun könnte, als wäre er der Mann, den er mehr begehrte, als er sich eingestehen konnte, geschweige denn, es jemals Nick gegenüber offenbaren würde. Vielleicht würden sie sich wieder treffen? Sean versuchte sich auf seinen morgigen, überaus öden Tag zu konzentrieren. Er würde Nick nicht sehen, das war schon mal das Übelste an allem. Aber er wollte sich mit den Eltern des einen verschwundenen Jungen treffen, um ein paar Details zu erfragen. Sie hatten sich einverstanden erklärt, auch wenn sie zuerst schockiert waren, dass sich ein Zauberbiest um diese Sache kümmern wollte. Erst als er ihnen gesagt hat, er wäre auch Polizist, hatten sie zögernd zugestimmt. Er würde deswegen morgen nach Salem fahren, denn dort wohnte der Junge namens Barry Spears. Dabei erinnerte Sean sich an einen Fall eines gewissen Karl Tylers, der auch als vermisst gemeldet worden war. Soweit er wusste, war er nie aufgetaucht. Am liebsten würde er nun selbst im Archiv nach den Akten schauen, doch er war ja in Rom. Verdammt!

 

Der folgende Tag schlug den letzten noch, was die Langeweile betraf. Nick und Hank mühten sich ab aus den teilweise hochgradig dementen Heimbewohnern eine sinnvolle Auskunft herauszubekommen. Die Angestellten wussten natürlich von nichts und Nick versuchte der Betreiberin des Heimes auf den Zahn zu fühlen, während sich sein Partner von den alten Damen mit Kuchen vollstopfen ließ. Die Betreiberin mauerte und Nick hatte heute einfach keine Nerven sachlich zu bleiben. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst sie wäre ein Wesen, denn das würde die Sache vereinfachen und abkürzen. Leider war Mrs Huber nur eine starrköpfige alte und überaus menschliche Ziege, die uneinsichtig war. Solange sie keine handfesten Beweise oder Indizien hatten, um ihr Büro oder ihr Haus zu durchsuchen, hatten, kamen sie hier nicht weiter.  
Hank war auf dem Rückweg zum PD übel und Nick war gedanklich abwesend. Gleich nach dem Aufstehen war er noch der strikten Meinung gewesen, dass dieser Chatbesuch total sinnlos gewesen war und er das Monroe irgendwie schonend beibringen müsste. Als er heute Morgen zum ersten Mal ins PD kam und er sich dabei ertappte, wie er in Renards leeres Büro starrte, gab er sich selbst gegenüber zu, dass er es vielleicht als eine Art Gedankenexperiment sehen sollte, wenn er diese Bestie dazu brachte für ihn Sean Renard zu sein. Jetzt hatte er sich schon so weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, hatte das Angebot der Bestie für ihn zu sein, was auch immer Nick aka Einhorn7 wollte, warum also ablehnen? Vielleicht fand er es ja alles andere als berauschend und dann könnte er seine Sehnsüchte wieder ordentlich und für immer wegpacken. Immerhin hätte er sie dann ein Mal zur Kenntnis genommen und wer weiß, vielleicht lag es ja gar nicht am Captain als Mann und Person. Vielleicht war sein einziges Problem, dass er einfach mal einen männlichen Penis tief in sich spüren wollte. Er stöhnte erschrocken über seine Gedanken auf und Hank sah ihn fragend an. Seine Stirn glänzte leicht schweißig und Nick sagte ablenkend:  
„Vielleicht hättest du nach dem fünften Stück Kuchen aufhören sollen, Kumpel?“  
„Halt mal kurz an …“ ächzte Hank leidend und Nick hielt fast mit einer Vollbremsung. Hank riss die Tür auf und erbrach sich in den Bordstein, ohne auszusteigen.   
„Sie hörten sich so an, als wollten sie mir endlich das Geheimnis des verschwundenen Geldes preisgeben …“, wimmerte Hank jämmerlich. Nick grinste nur und dachte: Ja, so wie ich der Bestie erzählen will, dass ich gewisse Vorstellungen von meinem Vorgesetzten habe, der mich allein für diese perversen Gedanken am liebsten töten würde. Aus vielen anderen Gründen natürlich auch, denn schließlich ist er ein verdammtes Wesen und ich der Grimm.  
Aber vielleicht war diese Idee gar nicht so übel. Vielleicht sollte Nick wirklich dieses Angebot annehmen, um ein für alle Mal über seine romantische Träumerei hinweg zukommen, die weder etwas in seiner Beziehung mit Juliette zu suchen hatte und erst recht nichts in der Beziehung zwischen Grimm und Wesen. Und selbst zwischen Captain und Detective war die Fantasiespielerei ausgeschlossen. Aber in diesem Chatraum könnte er das Szenario ungesühnt durchspielen und damit abschließen. Das hieße allerdings, er müsste wieder in diesen Chat und vielleicht war Bestie nun gekränkt und würde gar nicht mehr mit ihm schreiben. Schließlich hatte er sich gestern noch nicht mal verabschiedet.

 

Sean hatte überraschendeweise fast bis mittags geschlafen. Irgendwie war sein Rhythmus ganz durcheinander gekommen, wenn er nicht zur Arbeit gehen musste. Er hätte keinen Urlaub gebraucht, wurde aber gesetzlich dazu gezwungen. Nach einem schnellen Frühstück fuhr er nach Salem zu Spears Eltern.  
Er fand das Haus schnell, die Sonne schien und der Tag war wirklich angenehm. Auf der Fahrt nach Salem hatte er sich versucht vorzustellen, wie sein Leben aussehen würde, wenn er nicht der Captain des PPD wäre. Wenn er wirklich nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mann wäre und Nick nur ein ganz normaler Mensch. Würde es eine Chance für sie beide geben? Könnte er selbst darauf verzichten in allem und jedem mehr zu sehen, als da war? Woher kam Einhorns Frage, ob er Realist wäre oder auch an andere Dinge glaubte? War Einhorn vielleicht tatsächlich ein Wesen? Sein Satz im öffentlichen Chatraum hätte darauf hindeuten können. Doch Sean wollte lieber nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Dann war Einhorn vielleicht ein Mauseherz und würde schneller verschwinden, als er schreiben konnte. Aber gerade, weil Einhorn vielleicht ein Wesen war, fühlte sich Sean besonders dafür verantwortlich. Erst recht, weil er vermutete, dass sich in diesem Chat jemand herumtrieb, der es auf Wesen abgesehen hatte. Jeden, der Einhorn öffentlich angeschrieben hatte, hatte Sean einer Kontrolle unterzogen. Inzwischen hatte er auch den Betreiber des Chatrooms herausgefunden und sich seine Adresse besorgt. Im Notfall würde er ihn zwingen Daten rauszugeben. Aber noch wollte er nicht mehr Staub aufwühlen, als sein musste. Ja, gestand er ein, es war, weil er darauf hoffte, doch noch mal ein paar Sätze mit Einhorn zu wechseln. Welches Wesen konnte sich mit einem Einhorn vergleichen? Oder war es nur ein Scherz? Sean kam nicht dahinter. Das Einzige, was er wusste, war, das Einhorn sich offensichtlich ebenso vom Fantastischen und Übernatürlichen angezogen fühlte, wie er. Aber vielleicht hatte er einfach auch nur zu viel Fantasie. Vielleicht war er aber auch ein Wesen, was in Gefahr lief getötet zu werden. Und wenn er Einhorn nur unbedingt zu jemanden machen wollte, was er gar nicht war? Andererseits, wenn Einhorn das selbst so wollte, war es doch nicht so schlimm, oder?  
Aber Sean war weitsichtig genug, um zu wissen, dass es die Sache mit Nick eigentlich nur verschlimmerte, wenn er sich darauf einließ. Andererseits musste er seinen verdammten Urlaub, in dem er Nick nicht treffen und überwachen konnte, irgendwie herumbekommen. 

 

Die Eltern des Jungen Barry waren dieselben Wesen wie Rosalee eines war: Fuchsbau.  
Sie waren ängstlich, weil sie wussten, was er war. Aber Sean zeigte sein Wesen nicht, zeigte den Eltern stattdessen seine Polizeimarke, ohne seinen Namen und seinen Rang zu nennen. Glücklicherweise reichte ihnen das, denn sie wollte nichts anders, als ihr Kind zurück. Sie baten ihn ins Haus, beäugten ihn aber weiter nervös. Erst als Barrys Mutter ihm eine Tasse Kaffee brachte und Sean sich demonstrativ entspannt zurücklehnte, entkrampften sich auch die Wesen. Sie hatten ihren Sohn damals als vermisst gemeldet, doch da er volljährig war, wurde eher halbherzig nach ihm gesucht. Zu viele Menschen verschwanden täglich und Sean kannte eine Statistik, die besagte, dass die meisten ganz freiwillig verschwanden. Bei Barry sah das auf den ersten Blick anders aus. So wie er das verstand, waren die Spears liebende Eltern, die ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Sohn hatten, der noch zu Hause wohnte und hier im Ort eine Lehre als Bäcker begonnen hatte. Über den Fall gab es sicherlich Akten, doch im Moment hatte Renard darauf keinen Zugriff, weil er ja offiziell im Urlaub war.  
Er durfte sich Barrys Zimmer ansehen und nach ein paar schwierigen Momenten erzählte ihm Barrys Mutter von der Leidenschaft ihres Sohnes für Leder, Peitschen und allerlei „Instrumenten“, wie sie es ausdrückte. Sie zeigte dabei ihr Wesen und Sean fragte nur ruhig, ob er sich den Computer des Jungen ansehen dürfte. Er durfte und fand natürlich den Chat. Leider waren weder Benutzername, noch Passwort gespeichert. Kluger Junge, dachte er und korrigierte sich gleich. Nicht klug genug, um die Gefahr zu erkennen. Alarmiert dachte er an das naive Einhorn und hoffte still, dass er vor ihm im Chat sein würde, um ihn davon anzuhalten sich mit anderen Monstern abzugeben. Sonst war auf dem PC nichts Interessantes zu finden. Unter dem Bett war eine Kiste, die Mrs Spears sogar für ihn hervorholte.  
„Ich glaube, Barry wusste nicht, dass wir es wusste. Aber wir wollten ihm alle Freiheiten lassen und wenn er glaubt, dass er das brauchte, dann musste er es eben tun …“, sagte sie dabei leise und traurig. Sean warf einen Blick in die Kiste, fand ein paar Fessel- und Bondagesachen, ein paar Vibratoren und Analketten, ein paar Latexslips und zwei Peitschenarten. Er schloss den Deckel wieder und fragte:  
„Wo wollte er an diesem Samstagabend hin? War er mit Freunden verabredet?“  
„Barry hatte keine Freunde. Er war ein Einzelgänger und trieb sich hauptsächlich im Internet herum. Aber an diesem Samstag wollte er wirklich weggehen. Er wollte nach Portland fahren, weil er da irgendein Spiel lief, zu dem er wollte.“  
„Ein Spiel?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, was er damit meinte. Ich habe nachgefragt, doch er hat nur gegrinst und mir einen Abschiedskuss gegeben. Oh, mein armer Junge. Könnte er noch am Leben sein?“  
„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber ich werde es herausfinden. Doch ich ermittele nicht offiziell. Der Fall liegt bei den offenen Akten, Mrs Spears. Ich werde alles tun, um Barry und die anderen Jungs lebend zu finden, kann aber nichts versprechen.“  
„Wer spricht mit mir? Der Polizist oder das Zauberbiest?“, fragte sie ihn mit Tränen in den Augen. Sean legte ein wenig den Kopf schief, erwiderte ihren Blick und sagte dann ernst:  
„Der Mensch in mir.“

 

Ein Spiel in Portland? Mit diesen Gedanken fuhr Sean zurück nach Portland. Wenn das mal keine Einladung war, um im Internet zu recherchieren, welche Art Spiel da wohl gemeint sein könnte. Nebenher könnte er ja den Chat laufen lassen, vielleicht tauchte das Einhorn wieder auf. Hoffentlich.

 

Nick las sich aufmerksam die kurze Akte von Karl Tyler durch. Er war ein hübscher Kerl gewesen und obwohl Nick wusste, dass er ein Wesen war, sah er keines in ihm. Er müsste zu der Mutter fahren, um zu erfahren, welche Art Wesen Karl war. In den Akten standen ein paar Gesprächsprotokolle die mit Freunden, Mutter und anderen Personen geführt wurden. Es gab keine gemeinsame Richtung, in welche die Aussagen deuten würden. Karl war an einem Samstag verschwunden. Ein Bekannter sagte aus, er wäre auf dem Weg auf die Westseite des Willamette Rivers gewesen, weil da wohl irgendeine Event stattfand, bei dem er unbedingt dabei sein wollte. Um welche Art Event es sich handelte, wusste er nicht, da er wortwörtlich „zugedröhnt“ war, als Karl mit ihm sprach. Nach dem Karl am Montag immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war, hatte ihn seine Mutter als vermisst gemeldet. Die Untersuchungen hatten nicht viel ergeben, außer, dass Karl homosexuell war, was wohl selbst die Mutter überrascht hatte.  
Auf dem Weg nach Hause fuhr Nick bei Karls Mutter vorbei.  
Sie entpuppte sich als ein Katzenfußer, von dem Nick zwar schon gelesen hatte, ihn aber noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Katzenfußer zählten ähnlich wie Mauseherzen eher zu den scheu und ängstlich veranlagten Wesen. Die Mutter wollte dem Grimm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen, doch Nick drückte sie mit den Worten auf:  
„Keine Angst, ich will nur Karl finden. Ich bin Polizist.“ Er hielt der Frau seinen Ausweis und seine Marke hin und versuchte möglichst ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Du bist ein Grimm!“, wimmert sie, warf aber einen schnellen Blick auf seinen Polizeiausweis.  
„Und auch ein Polizist. Ich bin hier, weil ich nach Karl suche.“  
„Aber das ist schon so lange her. Ich bin sicher, er ist schon längst tot.“  
„Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich würde gern versuchen ihn zu finden.“  
„Warum?“  
„Weil mich ein Freund um diesen Gefallen gebeten hat und ich nicht zulassen kann, dass hier jemand in meinem Revier wildert. Wenn jemand Wesen tötet, dann bin ausschließlich ich das.“ Sie sah ihn lange zweifelnd an und dann endlich verschwand ihr Wesen wieder. Dann sprach sie mit ihm und Nick musste leider einsehen, dass sie von ihrem Sohn nicht allzu viel wusste. Er führte sein eigenes Leben, gab sich mit den falschen Freunden ab, die ihn ausnutzten, nahm hin und wieder Drogen und erzählt seiner Mutter kaum etwas. Er hatte im selben Mietshaus wie sie einen Wohnung, in der man laut Akte nichts gefunden hatte. Inzwischen war sie wieder vermietet und Karls Mutter ließ Nick die Kisten durchsehen, die Karls ehemaliges Leben waren. Er fand nichts, dem er Beachtung schenken musste.  
„Und … sie wussten wirklich nicht, dass ihr Sohn auf Männer stand und eine Neigung zum Sado-Masochismus hatte?“, fragte er sie ungläubig.  
Sie legte den Kopf schief und meinte dann nur:  
„Na ja, dann hat er doch wenigstens etwas von seinem verfluchten Vater. Der stand auch darauf mich zu verprügeln. Nein, Deputy, ich wusste nicht, dass er schwul war. Er war nicht allzu gesprächig und mitteilungsbedürftig.“  
„Ich bin Detective“, entgegnete Nick gelassen und rollte nur innerlich die Augen. Er bedankte sich kühl und verließ dann die ungemütliche Wohnung dieser verbitterten Frau. Kein Wunder, dass sich der Sohn in so einem Chat herumgetrieben hatte. Da fand man vielleicht seltsame Gestalten wie diese Bestie, doch selbst die verströmten mehr Wärme als diese Mutter.


	3. Chapter 3

„Und du hast wirklich nichts dagegen, Schatz?“  
„Nein, mach dir einen netten Abend, Juliette. Grüße deine Mädels von mir!“ Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und wischte dann grinsend die Spuren des Lippenstiftes von seinem Mund.  
„Bleib nicht wieder so lange auf, Nick!“, befahl sie spielerisch und er hob nur ergeben die Hand. Seine Freundin rauschte vergnügt durch die Tür und er atmete erleichtert auf. Tatsächlich konnte er es kaum erwarten sich ins Bett zu legen. Er würde den Laptop diesmal mitnehmen und dafür das Bier besser weglassen, ehe er sich wieder animiert fühlte gefährliche Worte zu tippen.

Schnell machte sich Nick ein Sandwich, aß es so hastig, dass er ein wenig Bauchweh davon bekam und kroch dann unter die angenehm kühle Bettdecke.  
Trotzdem zögerte er, als er gefragt wurde, ob er den Chat betreten will. Ging es noch um den verschwundenen jungen Karl oder auch um sich selbst? Um sich und seine sinnlose Träumerei, die in der Realität niemals würde einen Platz finden können? Träume, die rosarot waren, wie die Wolke, auf der Besties Einhorn in seinem Profilbild saß?  
Er loggte sich ein. Ein schneller Blick auf die Liste der anwesenden User zeigt, dass die Bestie zwar anwesend war, aber nicht aktiv war. Bloodsport hingegen war nicht online. Ein Weilchen las Nick wieder einfach nur im Chat mit, obwohl er sogar von ein paar Leuten begrüßt wurde. Wieder wurden Abartigkeiten getauscht und jemand mit weiblichem Pseudonym, das Lindsey Loch lautete, fragte Nick im offenen Chat, ob er es ihm schon mal eine Katze besorgt hatte. Er war ein wenig irritiert und suchte nebenher im Internet, was das zu bedeuten haben könnte. Eine Peitsche mit dem Namen Neunschwänzige Katze kam als einzige Lösung in Frage.   
Er schrieb ihr nein. Er würde nicht so auf diesen Peitschenkram stehen und bekam eine Menge lachender Smileys und den Satz zurück: „Ich meinte eine echte Katze, Süßer. Verstört blinzelte er und die einzige Erklärung, die Nick für sich fand, war die, dass die Dame ein katzenartiges Wesen war. So wie die Mutter von Karl Tyler ein Katzenfuß war, gab es noch weitere, die man zu den Katzenwesen zählen konnte.  
Er schrieb zurück, denn er musste jede Spur verfolgen, die etwas mit Wesen zu tun haben könnte.  
„Heißt das, du bist eine Katze?“, fragte er und tat absichtlich auf unwissend und naiv. Wieder bekam er eine Menge Smilieys und verstand, dass die Bestie das total nervte.  
„Und wenn ich das wäre? Würdest du dich von mir kratzen lassen?“  
„Ich stehe wohl eher auf Männer“, schrieb er zurück und bemerkte dabei, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, als er seinen getippten Satz las. Noch immer wurde Bestie als abwesend angezeigt. Vielleicht las er gerade mit und amüsierte sich köstlich. Vielleicht häutete er aber auch gerade ein armes Wesen. Dachte Nick gerade ernsthaft ‚armes Wesen‘?   
„Wer sagt dir, dass ich kein Mann bin? Mein Pseudonym etwa? Sei nicht dumm! Du hast doch auch kein Horn und falls doch, würde ich es mir gern mal genauer anschauen. Wir können uns auch gern privat unterhalten?“  
Beinah hektisch schrieb Nick nun die Bestie an.  
„Bist du da?“  
Lindsey Loch lud ihn in einen privaten Raum ein, doch er ignorierte ihre/seine Einladung vorläufig, obwohl er sich selbst dazu anhielt dem nachzugehen, denn jeder konnte der Gesuchte sein. Bestie antwortete nicht und Nick wurde nervöser.  
Er nahm die Einladung von Lindsey an, schließlich konnte er jederzeit den Raum wechseln. Ein Blick in Lindseys Profil zeigte ein unverfängliches Katzenfoto und unter der Rubrik Neigung stand: Switcher.   
„Hallo, großer Junge. Wie geht es dir?“  
„Woher weißt du denn, dass ich männlich bin?“, fragte Nick genervt nach.  
„Davon gehe ich aus, denn Frauen schreiben normalerweise viel mehr, nutzten eine Menge Smileys und Abkürzungen. Du nicht. Du bist männlich.“  
„Und du?“  
„Ich bin ein Switcher.“  
„Das bezieht sich doch nur auf die Neigung.“  
„Wer sagt das? Es kann sich auf noch viel mehr beziehen. Bist du in einer festen Beziehung zu einem Dom?“  
Ich bin nicht devot veranlagt, hätte Nick nun am liebsten geschrieben, doch er musste erst einmal seine Tarnung aufrechterhalten.  
„Nein. Ich bin noch auf der Suche. Ich bin ein wenig schwierig zu handhaben.“  
„Ach Quatsch, für jeden gibt es die richtige Behandlung. Was genau ist dein Problem mein Hübscher?“  
Nick überlegte; sah, dass Bestie immer noch nicht da war und hätte ihn fast nochmal angeschrieben. Er ließ es sein, weil er keinen allzu aufdringlichen Eindruck vermitteln wollte. Lindsey Loch war nicht wirklich unsympathisch oder taktlos, doch seine/ihre geheimnisvolle Art nervte Nick, während er es bei der Bestie eher stimulierend fand.  
„Na ja, ich bin ein wenig zu stark, um mich leicht bändigen zu lassen.“  
„Oh, das hört sich doch fabelhaft an. Nach einer echten Herausforderung, wenn du mich fragst. Beschreibe dich mal ein wenig, mein Jungchen.“

 

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich hier wiederzutreffen“, kam endlich eine nüchterne Nachricht von der Bestie. Kein Hallo, kein Schön dich zu sehen, nichts, was darauf hindeutete, dass er sich freute oder gar auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
„Warum nicht? Denkst du, ich gehöre zu den ängstlichen Typen?“  
„Nein, ich dachte, du gehörst zu den schlauen Typen.“ Nick rollte mit den Augen. Das ging ja wunderbar los. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Ein wenig empört schrieb er zurück:  
„Ich muss nicht beschützt werden, denn ich kann sehr gut allein auf mich aufpassen!“  
„Das denken viele und dann sieht man sie nie wieder.“ Nick hob alarmiert die Augenbrauen. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass wohl jeder hier in diesem bizarren Chatroom nicht alle Latten am Zaun hatte und jeder irgendwie verdächtig wirkte, wenn er nur ein Teufelssmiley herumschickte.  
„Lädst du mich in einen privaten Raum ein?“  
„Das kann ich nicht. Du bist schon in einem.“  
„Würdest du mich denn einladen?“  
„Geh einfach da raus, dann kann ich das!“

 

„Bist du noch da, mein Hübscher? Oder rubbelst du dir schon einen? Wenn ja, lass mich zusehen. Ach … ich sehe gerade, die Funktion der Webcam ist noch nicht verfügbar. Schade aber auch“, schrieb Lindsey Loch.  
„Ich muss mal eben den Raum verlassen. Man liest sich.“, sagte Nick immerhin höflich und ging aus dem Raum, ohne auf Antwort von Lindsey zu warten.  
Inzwischen glühte sein Gesicht irgendwie aber Nick kam nicht dahinter ob es die Verlegenheit war oder seine Aufregung, die das verursachte.  
Er bekam eine Einladung von der Bestie und nahm sie umgehend an. 

„Danke für deine Rettung.“  
„??“  
„Nichts, schon gut …“  
„Hat dich Lindsey mit ihrer Katze bedrängt?“  
„Nein. Ja, doch. Aber sie war nett. Ist es überhaupt eine sie? Kennst du sie?“  
„Ich lese nur mit und nein, ich weiß nicht, ob es eine sie oder ein er ist. Aber er ist nicht einer der üblichen verrückten User, meiner Meinung nach. Einer der wenigen, die wenigstens einigermaßen schreiben können, auch wenn die Benutzung der Smilieys bedenklich ist.“  
„Wow, ein so langer Satz.“  
„Was soll das heißen, Einhorn? Provozierst du mich gerade, damit ich dir heute dein Hinterteil versohle?“

„Ähm ….“, sagte Nick laut und war kurz sprachlos. Jetzt stand er doch auf und holte sich aus lauter Unsicherheit ein Bier.  
„Okay Bestie, wer bist du?“ Etwas Dämlicheres fiel ihm gerade nicht ein. Irgendwie war er so durcheinander, dass er ein wenig den Fokus verloren hatte.  
„Sag mir, wer ich sein soll und ich bin es.“   
Ja, na klar, er hätte jetzt wirklich nicht mit der Aussage rechnen müssen: Hey, ich bin übrigens ein Grundschullehrer mit einer Hasenscharte und eigentlich ein richtig schlimmer Gangster, der am liebsten hübschen Jungs den Hintern versohlt, bis sie bluten.  
„Heißt das, wir machen weiter, wo wir gestern unterbrochen wurden?“, fragte Nick mit klopfendem Herzen nach.  
„Wurden wir das? Du bist einfach verschwunden. Ist deine Mommy ins Zimmer gekommen?“  
Mommy? Kein Mensch in Amerika sagte und schrieb Mommy, dachte Nick aufgerüttelt, legte den Gedanken aber erst einmal weiter hinten ab.  
„Nein, meine Freundin.“  
„Oh, na dann verzeihe ich dir deine Unhöflichkeit für dieses Mal. Sag ihr das nächste Mal, du seist schwer beschäftigt und sie soll dich in Ruhe lassen!“ Okay, dachte Nick beunruhigt. Es sollte vielleicht lustig klingen, tat es aber ganz und gar nicht. Er konnte eine merkwürdige Schwingung wahrnehmen. Etwas hatte seine Grimm-Sinne gekitzelt, denn wenn es das nicht war, dann könnte er jetzt das seltsame Gefühl kommen, dass der andere Mann auf eine spezielle Frau nicht allzu gut zu sprechen war.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragte Nick nach und stellte verwundert fest, dass er wirklich ein bisschen besorgt war.  
„Ordnung ist ein relativer Begriff und ich könnte dir nur ehrlich darauf antworten, wenn du mich im realen Leben kennen würdest. Ich hoffe, du hast meine Äußerung gerade nicht falsch aufgefasst?“  
„Nein, keine Sorge. Alles gut. Ich … vielleicht sollte ich dir doch etwas über diesen einen Mann erzählen, aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du nicht eifersüchtig wirst. Und da ich ja keine Smileys benutzen darf, füge ich an: Nimm diesen Satz nicht so ernst, ja?“  
„Gut. Erzähl mir von ihm, Hörnchen.“ Unvermittelt musste Nick lächeln, über diese absurde Verniedlichungsform und das warme Gefühl in seiner Brust, was diese Bezeichnung verursachte.  
„Er ist groß, gut gebaut und sieht sehr gut aus.“  
„Aber natürlich …“, kam der eindeutig spöttische Kommentar, den Nick überging.  
„Und er ist ziemlich mächtig. Er ist aber auch nicht gerade sehr umgänglich und eher der komplizierte Typ Mann.“  
„Also dominant“, schlussfolgerte die Bestie kühl.  
„Ja, ich denke schon“, log Nick, um das Gesprächsthema dem virtuellen Ort anzupassen. In Wahrheit hatte er keine Ahnung, ob man den Captain zwangsweise in die dominante Ecke stellen musste, oder ob der Mann einfach von Natur aus eine sehr beherrschende Persönlichkeit war, ohne eine Neigung dieser Sorte zu haben.  
„Was meinst du mit er ist mächtig? Hat er eine hohe Position?“  
„Ja, so was in der Art.“  
„Erzähl mir mehr darüber.“  
„Nein. Tut mir leid. Das geht nicht.“  
„Schon gut. Das reicht mir fast. Sag mir nur noch etwas über dein Verhältnis zu ihm und ich baue daraus ein Szenario, damit du dich auf das mental und langsam einstimmen kannst, was du vielleicht irgendwann mal Realität werden lassen willst. Klingt das gut, Hörnchen?“ Nick starrte Ewigkeiten auf die Wörter und verstand nicht, warum er so gerührt davon war.  
„Warum tust du das?“  
„Warum tue ich was?“  
„Warum bist du so nett zu mir?“  
„Denkst du ich habe böse Absichten, die ich nur mit meiner Nettigkeit verschleiern will?“  
„Nein … es interessiert mich nur, mehr nicht.“  
„Gut, weil du so wenig Erfahrung hast, werde ich es dir sagen. Ich tue es, weil ich nicht möchte, dass dich andere Gestalten hier in die Finger bekommen und dich verderben.“  
„Und … woher willst du wissen, dass ich tatsächlich so unerfahren bin? Vielleicht bin ich eine alte, zahnlose Oma, die es nur noch mal wissen will und gerade das Internet für sich entdeckt hat?“ Eine ziemlich lange Zeit bekam Nick keine Antwort.  
„Du hast recht. Das kann ich nicht wissen. Du erinnerst mich nur an jemanden. Das ist der einzige Grund.“  
„Jemand, den du gern magst?“  
„Vielleicht.“  
Nick wartete und antwortete nicht gleich. Seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass er eventuell doch noch eine Erklärung bekommen würde, wenn er Geduld aufbringen würde.  
„Vielleicht gibt es da einen außergewöhnlichen Jemand, der für mich unerreichbar ist. Aber über mich sprechen wir besser nicht. Möchtest du jetzt von deinem Verhältnis zu Mr Big erzählen?“ Nick seufzte und holte sich dann doch schnell eine weitere Flasche Bier.  
„Unsere Beziehung ist ziemlich problematisch und das ist eigentlich noch untertrieben.“  
„Weil er dein Vorgesetzter ist?“  
„Wie kommst du darauf? Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Es gibt so ein paar unangenehme Dinge, die in der Vergangenheit geschehen sind und ich denke, wir beide sind sehr schwierig im Umgang miteinander.“  
„Ihr hattet schon mal etwas zusammen?“  
„Oh Gott, nein!“  
„Warum: Oh Gott, nein?!“ Gut, die Frage war absolut berechtigt, denn Nick hatte viel zu übertrieben reagiert.  
„Wir passen nicht unbedingt gut zusammen, würde ich sagen. Mehr kann ich dir wirklich nicht sagen. Reicht dir das?“  
„Ja, das reicht mir vorläufig. Hast du gut gemacht, Hörnchen.“ Nick strahlte und ärgerte sich sofort, weil er merkte, dass er sich viel zu schnell rein steigerte. Besser er sah mal nach, ob Bloodsport schon da war, oder ob er andere Namen fand, die sein Grimm-Interesse weckten. In diesem Moment fiel ihm ein, dass besagter Ent-Verführer ja nicht mal selbst ein Wesen sein musste. Ein aufgeklärtes Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen mit einem unerklärlichen Hass oder anderen perversen Neigungen auf Wesen käme ebenso in Frage. Er müsste die Wesen nur dazu bringen, sich erkennen zu geben und das könnte er in einem Chat nur über Worte und die Webcam machen.   
„Du hättest also gern, dass er dich küsst, Hörnchen? Würde dich dabei interessieren, ob seine Lippen weich sind oder ob er eher der wilde Typ ist, der dir seine Zunge gleich in den Mund schiebt?“ Unwillkürlich erregt, musste Nick schlucken. Ob er wollte oder nicht, begann er sich tatsächlich ernsthaft und sehr bildlich vorzustellen, wie Sean ihn küssen würde.  
„Ich denke, er würde seine Hände um mein Gesicht legen, damit ich ihm in die Augen sehen muss.“  
„Warum will er das?“  
„Damit ich sehe, dass es ihm ernst ist. Er ist eher nicht so der spaßige Typ. Niemand, der einen Scherz macht, um gemocht zu werden oder lustig zu sein.“  
„Verstehe. Was tun seine Finger?“  
„Sein Daumen drückt mein Kinn nach oben und legt sich dann in das Grübchen auf meinem Kinn.“  
„Du hast da ein Grübchen?“, fragte Bestie. Es las sich seltsam überrascht und Nick blinzelte durcheinander, war jedoch sofort wieder in seinem Gedankenspiel drin.  
„Seine Lippen sind weich und vorsichtig, weil er nicht wissen kann, was ich tue. Vielleicht hat er sogar ein wenig Angst vor mir und ist deswegen sehr zurückhaltend.“  
„Was kannst du in seinen Augen sehen?“  
„Etwas Fremdartiges. Etwas sehr Reizvolles und doch etwas, was ich sehr gut kenne.“  
„Lust?“  
„Vielleicht auch das. Ich sehe aber vor allem seinen starken Willen, der mich in die Knie zwingen will.“  
„Aber du kniest dich nicht einfach so, nehme ich an. Aber er sorgt dafür, indem er seine Hände auf deine Schultern legt und dich nach unten drückt. Er wird dir nur eine einzige Berührung seiner Lippen gönnen.“  
„Warum nur eine?“  
„Weil er sich nicht sicher sein kann, ob du ihm etwas vorspielst.“  
„Aber er kennt mich doch und weiß, wie ich bin.“  
„Wirklich? Du schriebst, ihr ward nie zusammen. Wie soll er dich da kennen? Wie soll er wissen, wie du empfindest? Wie soll er wissen, wie du dich innen anfühlst? Du kniest vor ihm Hörnchen, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Er hat die Hand in deinen Haaren und zwingt deinen Kopf nach oben, damit du sehen kannst, welche Macht er hat, aber auch, damit er dir zeigen kann, wie wichtig du ihm bist. Verstehst du das System? Wenn ja, dann sag mir jetzt, was du machst und wie du dich fühlst?!“ Nick rannte ins Bad und versuchte zu urinieren. Was ziemlich schwer war, denn er hatte eine beginnende Erektion und war darüber mehr als erschüttert. Gleichzeitig wollte er unbedingt mit diesem fremdartigen Spiel weitermachen, denn die Bilder, die Bestie erzeugte, bauten sich mit unfassbarer Leichtigkeit in seinem Kopf auf.  
„Hast du keine Lust mehr?“, las er, als er aus dem Bad kam.  
„Nein, ich meine doch. Aber geht mal mit einem Ständer pissen“, schrieb er frech und war über sich selbst erschrocken. Es kam auch länger nichts zurück, sodass er sich ernsthaft fragte, ob er die Bestie mit seiner Unverschämtheit verschreckt hatte.  
„Oder hast du jetzt keine Lust mehr?“  
„Oh doch, habe ich. Ich musste mich nur anders hinsetzen.“ Nick hob fragend die Brauen, verstand aber, dass er eine Erklärung bekommen hätte, wenn die Bestie hätte eine geben wollen.  
„Gut, ich bin dran. Ich knie vor ihm und bin ein wenig erstaunt, dass er seine Kraft so ausnutzt, denn sonst versucht er sie zu verstecken. Es hat eine Bedeutung, dass er sie mich spüren lässt und der Schmerz stört mich nicht sonderlich. Ich bin hart im Nehmen und doch sehe ich ihm weiterhin flehend auf die Lippen, weil diese winzige Berührung so köstlich war, dass ich mehr will. Sie hat mir etwas versprochen und ich will, dass er es mir gibt.“  
„Warum sollte er das tun? Was tun deine Hände?“  
„Weil ich der bin, der ich bin. Er muss mir geben, was ich will. Meine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt und liegen auf meinen Oberschenkeln.“  
„Er muss gar nichts. Selbst wenn du Gott wärest, gibt es nichts vor dem er Angst hat. Nicht mal vor seinem eigenen Tod, das muss dir klar sein, Hörnchen. Lege deine Hände auf seine Beine und sei zärtlich dabei. Vergiss nicht, ihm weiterhin in die Augen zu sehen, denn vielleicht passiert darin etwas, wenn du ihm ein wenig Freiraum gibst und dich nicht allein auf dein eigenes Wollen konzentrierst.“  
Mehrmals las Nick die Worte und brachte sie unweigerlich mit Sean in Verbindung. Alles, was er sich gerade vorstellte, war tatsächlich Sean und er. Wie zum Teufel passte dann Bestie ins Bild, der ihm hier gerade eine Gehirnwäsche vom Feinsten verpasste? Oder war er einfach nur reif für die Art Gedanken? Es war befremdlich, erregend und sein Glied hatte sich schon längst wieder obszön versteift und puckerte in seinen Shorts verlangend vor sich hin.  
„Seine Beine … sind fest unter meinen Händen. Ich kann kein Zittern spüren, als ich sie nach oben in Richtung seiner Mitte schiebe“, tippte Nick und verschrieb sich ziemlich oft, sodass dieser Satz ewig dauerte.  
„Wie gefällt es ihm?“  
„Ich weiß nicht recht. Ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher. Er ist abwartend.“  
„Dann öffne jetzt seine Hose und tue es langsam, ohne seine Augen zu verlassen. Wehe du verpasst seinen Unmut! Und Hörnchen? Hab keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts.“  
Nick schluckte aufgewühlt und las wieder und wieder die Worte. Sein Glied war steinhart und er war kurz davor sich selbst zu berühren und dabei war noch absolut nichts geschehen. Niemand hatte obszöne oder zu bildliche Darstellungen geliefert. Alles was passierte, geschah in Nicks Fantasie. Aber seine Lähmung kam von dem letzten Satz: Hab keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts.   
Bestie schrieb nun ich Ich-Form und diese Personalisierung drang tief in Nick ein. In der dritten Person zu schreiben war einfach aber schrieb man in der Ich-Form identifizierte man sich mit der Figur. Bestie mochte also, was er schrieb. Nicks Finger waren allerdings erheblich unkonzentriert, als er antwortete.  
„Gut, ich vertraue dir. Aber ich warne dich, meine Hände sind nicht besonders geübt und sie zittern, denn ich habe all diese Dinge noch nie getan.“ Nick war wie im Rausch. Kurz sah er sich selbst von außen. Sah sich im Bett liegen, mit einer unanständigen Erektion, während er mit einem unbekannten Mann frivole Intimitäten austauschte und dabei nur an seinen Vorgesetzten und Eigentlich-Feind denken musste. Irgendwas stimmte mit ihm wohl nicht. Erst recht nicht, weil es ihm gefiel und er weitermachen wollte.  
„Wie fühlst du dich, Hörnchen?“  
„Ich … mein Gesicht ist ganz heiß und ich will es gegen deine harte Männlichkeit pressen. Aber du lässt mich nicht, denn deine Hand ist immer noch in meinen Haaren, damit ich dich anschauen muss.“  
„Das ist richtig und ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du es nicht vergessen hast. Was siehst du in meinen Augen?“  
„Eine Mischung aus Lust und Angst.“  
„Keine Angst. Ich habe keine Angst. Das solltest du besser nicht vergessen. Du darfst meine erregte Männlichkeit berühren und nimm deine Hand dazu.“ Nick hob seine Hand, doch die schob sich in seine eigene Hose. Er konnte dem Drang sich selbst zu berühren einfach nicht mehr widerstehen. Ein kleines, dunkles Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, als sich seine eigenen Finger fest um sein so hartes Verlangen schlossen. Allerdings war es schwer mit nur einer Hand zu schreiben und dabei noch seiner eigenen Erregung Herr zu werden.  
„Ich … es fühlt sich so gut an, doch … ich habe Bedenken etwas falsch zu machen.“  
„Warum hast du Bedenken? Du musst keine Angst haben, solange du meinen Blick nicht verlässt.“ Tatsächlich schloss Nick aber fast überwältigt von den Bildern in seinem Kopf die Augen. Er wusste genau wie Seans Augen aussahen. Er kannte jedes Detail in seinem Gesicht und war darüber so erschrocken, dass er keuchte.   
„Öffne jetzt deinen Mund, Hörnchen und lass mich rein.“  
„Ich … kann gerade … nicht …sry“, schrieb Nick und hatte in diesen fünf Worten mehr Schreibfehler als im Rest des Gespräches.  
„Dann werde ich dir deinen Mund öffnen. Es wird dir weh tun und du wirst es vielleicht nicht mögen, wenn ich dir weh tue. Eigentlich bist du der, der mich zwingen sollte.“

 

Nicks Hand konnte nicht mehr aufhören sich selbst zu berühren. Weder konnte er antworten, noch denken. Eigentlich war er nicht mehr wirklich anwesend. In seiner Fantasie kniete er in Seans Büro. Renard hatte alle Jalousien geschlossen und sogar seine Tür abgeschlossen, obwohl sich Nick wunderte, dass das überhaupt ging. Aber es ging und nun kniete er vor ihm. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht und doch war es erstaunlich einfach Seans Macht über ihn zu genießen. Eine Macht, die er eigentlich gar nicht haben dürfte und von der er auch nie erfahren sollte. Die Lust überschwemmte Nick, als Sean seinen Mund mit seinem Daumen öffnete. Ja, er hatte es darauf angelegt, öffnete dann aber wirklich gehorsam den Mund weit und ließ ihn ein. Nick versuchte zu schlucken und dieses Gefühl einer Erektion in seinem Mund war ungewohnt. Noch immer hatte Sean seine Hand in seinen Haaren und zwang damit seinen Kopf nach oben. Um Nick zu beobachten. Um zu sehen, ob er es richtig machte. Um ihm zu zeigen, dass es ihm gefiel, was er tat. Seine Augen waren verhangen und seine Lippen standen ein wenig offen, während er die Bewegungen von Nicks Kopf und damit Mund mit seiner eigenen Hand kontrollierte. Gern hätte Nick geseufzt, doch das war nicht möglich. Er konnte nur stöhnen. Heiß und pulsierend tropfte seine Lust aus ihm heraus. Nick keuchte nun in der Realität und zuckte noch ein paarmal lustvoll zusammen.  
Großer Gott! Als er mit verschwommenem Blick auf den Chatverlauf sah, lief er rot an. Bestie war nicht mehr da. Er war allein im Raum und der letzte Satz, den Bestie geschrieben hatte, von Nick aber erst jetzt gelesen wurde, war überaus seltsam:  
Eigentlich bist du der, der mich zwingen sollte. Was hatte er nur damit gemeint?


	4. Chapter 4

Sean Renard schaltete seinen Computer aus einem impulsiven und ungewohnten Affekt heraus aus, ohne ihn ordnungsgemäß runter zu fahren. Er war so bestürzt über seine mangelnde Selbstdisziplin, dass er das jetzt sofort beenden musste, ehe er noch Sachen über sich selbst schrieb, die er bereuen würde. Er wusste genau, was dieser Bengel gerade nebenher tat und warum er ihm nicht antwortete. Das amüsierte ihn und das war auch irgendwie der Zweck der Übung gewesen. Schlimm daran war, dass er so wenig Selbstkontrolle hatte. Seine eigene Männlichkeit war schmerzhaft hart und verlangend, doch berührte er sich nicht, weil es nicht richtig gewesen wäre. Lieber bestrafte er sich selbst mit Ignoranz, weil er ständig nur Nick vor Augen hatte, weil er den anderen armen Kerl dazu drängte jemand zu sein, den er unbedingt wollte. Andererseits war es nur ein Spiel und so lange Einhorn bei ihm war, konnte sich niemand anderes auf ihn stürzen und töten. Denn eines hatte Sean sehr gut gespürt, Einhorn war etwas Besonderes, auch wenn er das Gegenteil behauptete. Vermutlich war er wirklich ein Wesen und damit war er in höchster Gefahr.  
Trotzdem war es schon schockierend, wie nahe Hörnchens Beschreibung seines Traummannes ihm selbst kam. Sean war sich sicher, dass es sich nur um eine Fantasie handelte. Möglicherweise war der Junge auch jemand wie er, der sich zu jemand hingezogen fühlte, der vollkommen anders und unerreichbar war. Nick ahnte natürlich weder etwas von seinen Gefühlen, noch würde der Grimm nur im Traum daran denken seine absurde Zuneigung zu erwidern. Dann würde er ihn schon eher töten und das mit Genuss. Aber hier, mit diesem naiven und so reizvollen Kerl diese Sehnsucht auszuleben, war berauschend. So sehr, dass er ein wenig die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Natürlich würde er Nick zu gar nichts zwingen können und diese Tatsache rückte diese Spielerei wieder ins richtige Licht. Aber wenn Nick nur ein kleines bisschen wie Einhorn wäre … Wenn er nur ein bisschen von dieser unschuldigen Naivität hätte, nur ein wenig von dieser neugierigen Offenheit …

 

Unwillkürlich hatte seine Hand begonnen, über sein steifes Glied zu reiben. Als er es merkte, nahm er sie angewidert weg. Gut, jetzt war er einfach verschwunden und vielleicht hatte sich die seltsame Begegnung damit sowieso erledigt. Hörnchen hatte den ersten Schritt gemacht, um seine eigenen Wünsche zu realisieren und er hielt ihn weiterhin für so clever sich nicht mit den falschen Leuten einzulassen. Hoffentlich irrte er sich da nicht.  
Er sollte sich nun um die wichtigen Dinge kümmern. Sean hatte vor seinem Chat-Desaster im Internet recherchiert, welche Art Spiel wohl an jenem Abend, an dem Barry verschwunden war, in Portland gelaufen sein könnte. Leider war die Liste lang und er würde vermutlich den Rest seines Urlaubs brauchen sie abzuarbeiten. Gleich morgen früh würde er anfangen und vielleicht hielt ihn das von seiner Träumerei ab. Solange er im PD saß und arbeiten musste, solange er in Nicks Blickfeld war und ihn im selben Moment sehen konnte, lief die Sache glatt, weil sie es musste. Wie hätte er ahnen können, dass ihn die zwei Wochen Urlaub fast hysterisch machten, weil er von Nick getrennt war? Wie hätte er auf die Idee kommen können, dass er es über sich brachte einem wildfremden Typen im Internet ganz intime Dinge anzuvertrauen? Aber es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie einvernehmlich das Spiel zwischen Einhorn und Bestie lief. Was sicherlich einmal an Hörnchens unschuldiger Cleverness lag und an seiner eigenen quälenden Sehnsucht und natürlich an der anonymen Umgebung, die ihn in Versuchung brachte.   
Hörnchen … er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er diese Verniedlichung benutzt hatte. Und überhaupt verstand sich Sean selbst überhaupt nicht mehr, resümierte er resigniert. Dann ließ er sich von seinen eigenen rosaroten Träumen holen, verbot sich gleichzeitig aber jegliche Erlösung.

 

Es war keine zehn Minuten her, dass Nick das Licht gelöscht hatte und auf dem Rücken im Bett lag und in die Dunkelheit starrte. Einerseits fühlte er sich erleichtert und doch war er verwundert über sich selbst. Vor allem, weil er in keinem Moment an den eigentliche Grund seiner Anwesenheit in diesem Chatroom gedachte hatte. Er hatte nicht mal mehr geschaut, ob Bloodsport online gekommen war, verdammt. Alles, was er gewollt hatte, war diese Stimulation, die Bestie ihm verschaffte. Dabei benutzte er so behutsam eine bildhafte Darstellung, dass Nicks Fantasie Saltos schlug. Er und Sean. Das war so absurd, dass er nicht ernsthaft darüber nachdenken sollte. Renard konnte froh sein, dass er ihn nicht einfach tötete.   
Als er ein Auto, vermutlich das Taxi, hörte und er den Gedanken an seine skurrile Session in Renards Büro nicht abschütteln konnte, begann sein Herz wieder schneller zu schlagen. Schon wieder versteifte sich sein Penis, musste er fassungslos feststellen. Juliette war ein wenig angetrunken und stieß gegen den Schrank, als sie reinkam. Nick machte das kleine Licht an und sie sah ihn erstaunt mit roten Wangen an.  
„Warum bist du noch wach? Hast du etwa auf mich gewartet …?“, kicherte sie verführerisch und zog sich mit nachlässigen Bewegungen aus.  
„Eigentlich hatte ich schon geschlafen, doch du bist nicht gerade subtil“, erwiderte er neckend und sprang dann hoch, um sich seine Freundin nackt ins Bett zu ziehen, ehe sie sich anzog.  
Juliette war ein wenig überrumpelt, hatte dann aber auch gar nichts dagegen, dass Nick ziemlich drängend seine Erektion an ihr rieb. Schon wieder war er so unanständig erregt, dass es ihm selbst ein wenig Angst machte. Mit einem befremdlichen Nebengedanken, war er darüber froh, dass der Captain gerade sonst wo im Urlaub war und er ihm nicht tatsächlich begegnen musste. Ob er ihm hätte in die Augen sehen können? Fraglich.   
Juliette ließ ihn eindringen und seufzte dabei in einer Mischung aus Betrunkenheit und Lust. Nick versuchte sich wirklich auf sie zu konzentrieren, doch immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zur Bestie und Sean. Wieder durchlebte er dieses absurde Büroszenario und kam sehr schnell und heftig zu einem explosiven Höhepunkt. Erschöpft fiel er danach fast augenblicklich in einen tiefen Schlaf.

 

Sean begann seinen Tagesplan schon zeitig am Morgen abzuarbeiten. Er musste eine Menge Örtlichkeiten besuchen, um zu erfahren was an diesem Samstag stattgefunden hatte. Sein erstes Ziel war ein Vergnügungspark. Einerseits war er froh, dass er etwas zu tun hatte, andererseits dachte er ständig darüber nach, ob er am Abend wieder in diesen Chatraum gehen sollte. Und wenn ja, ob er weiterhin mit Einhorn7 schreiben sollte. Langsam bekam er die dumpfe Ahnung, dass es keine gute Idee wäre. Seine Befürchtung diesen Kerl, wer auch immer es war, immer mehr zu Nick zu machen, waren real und durchaus besorgniserregend.

 

Nick hingegen verbrachte den Vormittag im Altersheim. Ein letztes Mal befragten sie eine Angestellte, die erst an dem heutigen Tag wieder zu Arbeit gekommen war, weil sie bis gestern im Urlaub gewesen war. Nick hatte großes Glück, denn diese Angestellte, stellte sich als Wesen heraus. Als sie sich offenbarte, schickte er Hank vor die Tür, um Wache zu halten.  
Diese Mrs Franklin war ein Wesen, welchem Nick bisher noch nicht begegnet war. Es sah aus wie eine Mischung aus Maus und Hund und sie selbst nannte sich Felllaus. Nick würde später in seinen Unterlagen nachsehen, um das zu überprüfen. Immerhin ließ sich die Felllaus von einem Grimm beeindrucken, wenn sie auch nicht allzu kooperativ war. Doch ihre vage Aussage deutete tatsächlich auf die Betreiberin des Heimes hin, die systematisch die Zimmer der Einwohner nach Bargeld durchsuchte und an sich nahm. Beweise gab es dafür allerdings nicht. Die Felllaus gab aber zu, die Betreiberin schon mal selbst dabei ertappt zu haben, allerdings so getan hatte, als hätte sie nichts bemerkte, weil sie befürchten musste fristlos gekündigt zu werden, wenn sie das Geschehene ansprach. Und letztlich hatte sie den tatsächlichen Diebstahl auch nicht gesehen. Der Grimm brachte die Felllaus so weit, für sie zu arbeiten und die Betreiberin ab sofort im Auge zu behalten und letztlich als Zeugin zu fungieren. Mrs Franklin war wenig begeistert, beugte sich aber dem Willen des Grimms, als Nick andeutete, das er wüsste, wo sie wohnte.  
„Tun sie meinen Kindern bitte nichts!“, flehte sie sofort und Nick nickte gönnerhaft. Das hatte er nie vorgehabt und er wusste nicht mal etwas von Kindern. Doch ein wenig Show schadete nie.  
„Und rufen sie sofort an!“, instruierte er sie noch, dann verließen sie das Heim. Es war recht warm und Nick zog seine Jacke aus und sah in den blauen Himmel.

 

„Hoffentlich ist das Sommerloch bald vorbei, in dem wir solche überaus ermüdenden Fälle bearbeiten müssen“, maulte Hank und setzte sich seine Sonnenbrille auf.  
„Kannst du mich auf die Westseite in den Pearl District bringen, bevor du zum Revier fährst?“, fragte Nick beiläufig.  
„Klar. Was tust du da?“  
„Ich untersuche das mysteriöse Verschwinden von Wesen und habe eine Spur.“  
„Brauchst du Hilfe, Nick?“  
„Nein, decke mich nur auf dem PD. Ich schreibe meinen Bericht dann später.“  
„In Ordnung. Aber ruf mich an, wenn es brennt!“  
„Na klar.“

Weder Nick, noch Sean ahnten, dass sie nur wenige Meter voneinander entfernt auf Parallelstraßen aneinander vorbeiliefen.

 

Nick lief recht planlos durch das Viertel und versuchte herauszufinden, an welcher Art Spiel Karl hier teilgenommen hatte. Er kam an Fitnessbuden vorbei, an Restaurants und Büroräumen. Er passierte eine Kunstgalerie und kam an mehreren kleinen Museen vorbei. Als er eine Spielhalle entdeckte, ging er rein und fragte nach eventuellen Events an diesem Tag und bekam eine negative Auskunft. Nick kaufte sich ein Sandwich und setzte sich für ein paar Momente in einen kleinen Botanischen Garten, um zu essen.  
Dabei kam eine Gruppe Kinder vorbei, die eine Schnitzeljagd veranstalteten und offensichtlich einen Kindergeburtstag feierten. War Karl bei so einer Art Spiel? Wer auch immer die Wesen verschleppte oder sogar tötete, musste sie mit etwas Außergewöhnlichem aus dem Haus locken. Es müsste reizvoll, vielleicht ein wenig gefährlich und natürlich auch lustbringend sein. Vielleicht sollte Nick nicht in Pastellfarben denken, sondern in Grautönen. Unwillkürlich musste er an letzte Nacht denken. Nach dem Sex mit Juliette hatte er fast eine Minute lang ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte ihren Zustand ausgenutzt, um seine Erregung loszuwerden, die ein fremder Mann in ihm verursachte, indem er ihm Bilder von Sean ins Gehirn pflanzte. Das war verwirrend, schäbig und ziemlich grotesk. 

 

Nick sah sich um und lief dann noch ein Weilchen durch die Straßen, um eine Idee zu bekommen, auf welche Art Spiel ein Mann wie er abfahren würde. Für den Grimm müsste es düster und gefährlich sein. Gewalt wäre auch nicht von der Hand zu weisen und auch Lust und Schmerz gehörten unter Umständen dazu. Interessant war, dass er gar nicht diesen Trotz verspürt hatte, als ihn die Bestie hatte knien lassen. War es ungewohnt? Ja. Hätte Renard seine Demut verdient? Ganz sicher nicht. War es lustvoll für ihn selbst? Vielleicht.  
Aber hier im Pearl District war er eher auf der sonnigen Seite von Portland. Vorsichtshalber lief er noch durch Downtown auf der Suche nach der schmerzhaften Dunkelheit, musste aber einsehen, dass nichts seine Sinne ansprach. Mutlos und mit schmerzenden Füßen, ließ er sich mit einem Taxi zum PD zurückbringen. Hank war unterwegs und missmutig verfasste Nick seinen Bericht. Dann begann er wieder im Internet zu recherchieren, merkte aber schnell, dass er hier nicht suchen konnte, was ihm so vorschwebte. Wenn er hier Suchbegriffe wie Bondage eingab, dann würde er Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, die er nicht gebrauchen konnte, zumal er inoffiziell ermittelte. 

Mit Hank telefonierte er nur noch mal kurz, dann fuhr er nach Hause. Er musste ausnutzen, dass Renard nicht im PD war und ihn überwachte.

Juliette war noch nicht zu Hause und als er sie anrief, stöhnte sie müde und meinte, dass noch Essen von gestern im Kühlschrank wäre. Sie wüsste nicht, wann sie Feierabend machen könnte und sie fragte, warum er schon zu Hause wäre. Das war in der Tat ungewöhnlich.  
„Ich muss ein paar Grimm-Recherchen machen und das kann ich nicht im PD. Ist nicht viel los heute aber wir sollten uns darüber besser nicht beschweren.“  
„Du hast recht. Iss etwas, Nick und warte nicht auf mich. Ach ja … bist du gestern über mich hergefallen?“, fragte sie kichernd. Nicks schlechtes Gewissen schoss nach oben wie ein Wesen und er räusperte sich verlegen.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Zustand ausgenutzt habe“, flüsterte er betreten.  
„Keine Sorgen, es hat mir gefallen. Solltest du öfter mal machen. Bis später!“

 

Keine viertel Stunde später saß Nick auf der Couch und hatte den Laptop auf den Knie. Er hatte extra seine Kleidung anbehalten, um sich gar nicht erst wieder in Versuchung zu bringen wie ein Teenager an sich selbst herumzuspielen. Konzentriert verfolgte er seine Suche im Internet und lernte dabei eine ganze Menge über die finsteren Abgründe der Lustbefriedigung. Doch obwohl er nun wirklich auf der Schattenseite der Welt stand, konnte er daran nur wenig Gefallen finden. Als ihn die Bestie dagegen gestern virtuelle gezwungen hatte zu knien, war das höchst erregend gewesen. Und dennoch hatte es auch nur funktioniert, weil Nick Sean vor sich stehen sah. Weil er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte und dort sowohl Lust als auch etwas anderes gesehen hatte. Bestie hatte recht, es war keine Angst gewesen. Es war eher eine Art dunkler Vorhang gewesen, hinter dem sich Renards Zauberbiest verbarg. Absichtlich hatte sich Nick nicht im Chat eingeloggt, weil er ahnte, dass er dann wieder nichts anderes tun würde, als zu warten und sinnlose Gespräche mit künstlichen Figuren wie Lindsey Loch zu führen.

 

Halb neun sah Nick stöhnend auf die Uhr. Juliette war immer noch nicht zu Hause und er hatte wenigstens eine kleine Spur gefunden. Es gab im Pearl Bezirk eine Agentur, die sich auf sogenannte Escape Games spezialisiert hatte. Sie veranstalteten Events, bei denen sie in Portland und der Umgebung Orte präparierten, aus denen man dann ausbrechen musste, indem man bestimmte Gegenstände fand und kombinierte. Man musste sogenannte Rätsel lösen, um den Ort verlassen zu können. Der Sitz der Agentur war in der Hoyt Street und Nick erinnerte sich sogar dort vorbei gelaufen zu sein. Er würde morgen dort anrufen und nachfragen. Es erleichterte ihn den Hauch einer Spur zu haben. Ein wenig euphorisch rief er Monroe an. Nicht, weil er ihm etwas zu sagen hatte, sondern weil er eine infantile Furcht hatte, sich im Chat einzuloggen. Nick war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Bestie gestern verärgert hatte, weil er nichts mehr geschrieben hatte. Außerdem war sein letzter Satz so rätselhaft, dass Nick ihn nicht durchschauen konnte.   
„Hey, mein Freund. Wie geht es dir?“  
„Ganz gut. Ich würde ja auf ein Bier vorbeikommen, doch ich recherchiere gerade für deinen Fall.“  
„Brauchst du Hilfe, Nick? Um ehrlich zu sein, warte ich schon länger auf deinen Anruf. Hast du schon etwas herausgefunden?“  
„Leider noch nicht viel, doch ich habe mich in diesem Chatraum angemeldet.“  
„Und?“, fragte Monroe zaghaft nach, weil er vermutlich ahnte, dass Nick wenig begeistert davon war.  
„Na ja, ist schon schräg. Aber es gibt da ein paar User, die ich unter die Lupe nehme. Falls du irgendwelche Namen für mich hast, die ich mir ansehen sollte, nur her damit.“  
„Namen? Du meinst Nicknamen, die man im Chat benutzt?“  
„Ja, genau. Namen wie Bestie, zum Beispiel.“  
„Bestie? Deutsch? So was wie Zauberbiest?“ Nick riss die Augen auf. Warum war ihm das nicht aufgefallen? Aber gut, Wesen hatten nun mal meistens deutsche Bezeichnungen. Hieße das, die Bestie war doch ein Wesen? Hatte er nicht sogar geschrieben, er wäre etwas Besonderes? Damit rückte er einige Plätze auf der imaginären Liste der Verdächtigen hoch.“  
„Nick? Bist du noch dran?“  
„Ja, ich … mir ist nur gerade etwas aufgefallen. Denkst du, der Typ, der es auf Wesen abgesehen hat, ist eher ein Wesen oder eher ein Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen?“  
„Hm, über die Frage habe ich auch schon nachgedacht, doch ohne wirkliches Ergebnis. Zumal wir nicht wissen, ob er die Wesen tötet, denn es tauchen ja keine Leichen auf. Vielleicht hält er sie irgendwo gefangen und geilt sich an ihnen auf?“   
Oh Gott, Monroes Idee war gar nicht so übel. Vielleicht war er schon längst beim Richtigen gelandet, auch wenn sein Grimm Instinkt nicht unbedingt dafür sprach. Nein, verbesserte sich Nick. Seine Menschenkenntnis sprach dagegen, dass Bestie der Gesuchte war. Oder wollte Nick nur, dass es so war, weil er Bestie mochte?  
„Danke für deinen Gedankenanstoß. Ich muss jetzt auflegen und ein paar Dinge nachprüfen.“  
„Pass auf dich auf, Nick!“  
„Immer.“

Unumwunden loggt sich Nick im Chat ein und war maßlos enttäuscht, dass Bestie nicht da war. Hatte er ihn gestern also doch verärgert. Dafür war Bloodsport da und er begann mit ihm eine ermüdende, vor Plattitüden nur so strotzende Unterhaltung.

 

Sean hatte lange unter der Dusche gestanden und versucht sich seinen Misserfolg vom Körper zu waschen. Den ganzen Tag hatte er damit verplempert irgendwelche Orte abzugrasen, an denen Events hätten stattfinden können. Er hatte sinnlose Gespräche mit dummen Menschen geführt, die ihn nicht selten aggressiv gemacht hatten. Die Absicht ihn zu beschäftigen, hatte allerdings vollen Erfolg gehabt. Bisher zumindest. Jetzt war er zwar müde, doch auch überaus hungrig. Trotzdem legte er sich nur nackt auf sein Bett und dachte darüber nach, zu was für eine Art Spiel Barry Spears wohl unterwegs gewesen war.   
Wäre Hörnchen im Chat? Kam ihm ein Gedanken dazwischen. Falls ja, würde er auf ihn warten? Würde es etwas ändern? Einhorn war nicht Nick und würde es nie sein. Alles, was geschah war nur eine Illusion, die ihn im Moment zwar besänftigte, doch niemals langfristig funktionieren würde. Diese Spielerei würde sein Begehren im Endeffekt nur drastisch verschlimmern.  
Ach verdammt. Er angelte sich seinen Laptop und ließ ihn hochfahren. Er wollte ja nicht unhöflich sein und letztlich könnte er ja mal im Chat nach so einer Art Spiel fragen. Diese Perversen dort wussten so etwas bestimmt.

 

Sofort sah er Einhorn7, der allerdings in einem privaten Raum mit Bloodsport war.  
Na schau an, dachte er und fühlte sein Wesen abrupt nach oben kommen. Das Zauberbiest war absurderweise eifersüchtig und Sean war verwundert, denn sein Wesen reagierte einzig und allein auf den Grimm derart unbesonnen. Ansonsten hatte er es unter absoluter Kontrolle. Er war doch nicht etwa dabei sich in einen völlig unbekannten Kerl zu verlieben, nur weil er ihm Nicks Eigenschaften gab und sich daran aufgeilte?  
Beschämt über sich selbst, schrieb er ihn trotzdem an.  
„War es schön gestern?“ Die Antwort kam sofort.  
„Du bist nicht sauer?“  
„Nein, warum sollte ich? Das war doch der Zweck der Übung.“  
„Warum warst du dann weg?“  
„Ich musste noch etwas erledigen, was mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst wieder eingefallen ist.“  
„Lüge.“  
„Du hast recht. Aber dir zu schreiben: Es geht dich nichts an, fand ich gerade unhöflich.“  
„Stell dir ein freundliches Lächeln vor  meins.“  
„In Ordnung. Jetzt sind wir beide jeder ein Mal abgehauen und sind damit quitt?“  
„Sind wir. Erklärst du mir deinen letzten mysteriösen Satz von gestern?“  
„Nein. Aber ich mache einen Raum auf und lade dich ein.“  
„Ähm, warte kurz. Ich kann hier jetzt nicht raus.“  
„Warum nicht?“ Sean schluckte aufgewühlt und verstand nicht so ganz, was da gerade zwischen Hörnchen und Bloodsport lief.  
„Ich muss mit Bloodsport etwas klären. Nicht eifersüchtig sein.“  
„Bin ich nicht.“   
Und ob er das war. Verärgert stand er auf und machte sich in aller Ruhe ein großes Glas Whisky. Nach seinem anstrengenden Tag, mit all den unerträglichen Begegnungen, hatte er sich das verdient. Er trank es langsam und versuchte seine Selbstkontrolle zu aktivieren. Als er wiederkam, hatte Einhorn7 geschrieben:  
„Du liest dich aber eifersüchtig und das freut mich. Hast du mich vermisst?“

„Du spinnst doch …“, sagte Sean leise vor sich hin, fand es aber trotz allem überaus entzückend.  
„Das ist Unsinn. Ich lese mich sicher nicht eifersüchtig, sondern verwende nur einfache, klar strukturierte Sätze, um so wenig wie möglich Verwirrung und Doppeldeutigkeit aufkommen zu lassen. Direktheit ist nicht unbedingt ein Fehler. Ja, ich habe dich vermisst und hätte gern gesehen, wie du es gestern getan hast.“   
Na super, das zum Thema Selbstdisziplin, dachte Sean von sich selbst genervt.  
„Ich bin gleich bei dir und dann erzähle ich dir vielleicht wie es war.“  
„Ich warte.“ Ja, das tat er und zwar schon seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten und für umsonst. Vermutlich war das sein beschissenes Schicksal. Was zur Hölle hatte Hörnchen mit Bloodsport zu besprechen? Während er wartete, las Sean ein wenig im Hauptchat mit. Es ging darum, ob das Ziehen eines Fußnagels geil machte. Er schüttelte nur angewidert den Kopf. Als ob es sonst keine Probleme gäbe.  
Gerade wollte er fragen, ob jemand eine Idee hätte, wo man an speziellen Spielen teilnehmen konnte, als Hörnchen in einlud. Er nahm an und wartete dann. Natürlich hätte er gern gewusst, was man mit einem Verrückten wie Bloodsport besprach, doch das ging ihn ebenso wenig etwas an, wie Hörnchen nicht Nick war.

 

„Tut mir leid, dass ich plötzlich nicht mehr geantwortet habe. Mit einer Hand schreiben und dabei … na, du weißt schon … ist nicht so einfach.“  
„Nein, ich weiß nicht. Beschreibe es mir, Hörnchen“, forderte er und musste unwillkürlich grinsen.  
„Also, es ist nicht so, dass ich das noch nie getan habe. Doch ich hatte noch nie so das Bedürfnis danach wie gestern. Als meine Freundin nach Hause kam, habe ich sogar nochmal mit ihr geschlafen, weil ich immer noch so erregt war.“  
Das saß. Wie betäubt starrte Sean auf die Worte und merkte, wie das Zauberbiest die Kontrolle übernahm. Fast hätte er seinen Laptop genommen und hätte ihn wütend gegen die Wand geschmettert, weil er einfach diese reizlose Juliette vor sich sah, die Nick haben durfte und er nicht.  
„Schön für dich“, schrieb er mit angestrengter Contenance, die ihm jederzeit wieder entgleiten konnte. Vielleicht verarschte ihn der Kerl auch nur, wollte ihn provozieren und aus der Reserve locken. Er war doch klug genug nicht auf solche Spielchen reinzufallen, oder? Trotzdem war er total verstimmt.  
„Komisch war, ich dachte dabei an ihn.“, schrieb das Einhorn.  
An ihn? Ging es eigentlich noch schlimmer? Es waren verwirrende Gedanken.  
„Nicht an mich? Warum nicht? Hat dir nicht gefallen, wie wir uns gestern begegnet sind?“ Die Antwort dauerte ziemlich lange.  
„Doch, es hat mir sehr gefallen. Es war fast zu anschaulich, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine?“  
„Das soll so sein. Du willst doch wissen, was auf dich zukommt und du willst doch wissen, ob du das mögen könntest. Wie war es zu knien, Hörnchen?“ Sean beruhigte sich langsam wieder, obwohl Hörnchen zwei seiner Fragen einfach übergangen hatte.  
„Es war ungewohnt aber … nicht schlecht.“  
„Beantworte mir doch eine Frage: Hat er die Neigung zu cholerischen Ausbrüchen? Einen Hang zur Gewalt?“  
„Wer?“  
„Dein Traummann? Von wem reden wir sonst?“  
„Ach so, verstehe. Nein, ich glaube nicht. Er ist eher verschlossen wie eine verdammte Auster, für die man diese fiesen kleinen Messer braucht, um sie zu knacken.“  
„Ärgert dich seine Verschlossenheit?“ Sean hatte ein seltsames Gefühl. Bisher war er der Meinung, dass Hörnchen in seiner Fantasie schwelgte und ihm einen Mann beschrieben, der vielleicht irgendein angehimmelter Schauspieler oder Sänger oder sonst was war, doch dieser echte Ärger, den Sean gerade zwischen den Zeilen las, ließ ihn stutzen. Gab es diesen rosaroten Traum-Kerl etwa wirklich?  
„Manchmal, ja.“  
„Warum? Was wäre anderes, wenn er offener wäre?“  
„Nun, vielleicht wären wir dann sogar Freunde, weil ich wüsste, welche Absichten er hegt?“  
„Was würde er denn tun, wenn du ihm deine Gefühle gestehst?“  
„Das würde ich ganz sicher nicht.“  
„Warum nicht? Ist er vergeben? Hast du Ärger zu erwarten, wenn du es tust? Traust du dich nicht?“  
„Das sind Fragen, die doch nichts mit der Thematik zu tun haben, oder?“ Hörnchen hatte leider recht und er müsste aufhören in ihn zu dringen.  
„Du hast recht. Lass es mich anders anfangen. Du überwindest dich zu ihm zu gehen und ihm zu sagen, dass du ihn besser kennenlernen willst. Sei höflich, sei ehrlich und geradlinig. Vielleicht verstehen Frauen verschlungene Gedankenwege intuitiv, Männer leider nicht. Sieh ihm in die Augen und sage es ihm! Los! Beschreib es mir!“  
„Geht es noch um sexuelle Dinge?“, kam eine vorsichtige Frage.  
„Ja, doch zuvor müssen andere Dinge passieren. Stell dir vor, was ich dir suggeriere und schreib mir deinen Weg.“  
Sean rieb sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Wie war es möglich, dass er sofort wieder in diesem berauschenden und träumerischen Sehnsuchts-Modus war, wenn er mit diesem unbekannten Kerl schrieb? War sein reales Verlangen nach Nick wirklich so stark? Und goss er gerade wie ein Narr Öl ins Feuer seiner unstillbaren Sehnsucht?   
Sah ganz danach aus.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick zögerte. Das war doch wirklich absurd. Schon längst sah er sich in Gedanken zu Renards Wohnung fahren, doch das würde er doch im Leben keinem Fremden mitteilen. Das waren so geheime Wünsche, die er nicht mal ausformulierte, um sich selbst nicht in Bedrängnis zu bringen.   
Besties Anwesenheit erfreute und ängstigte ihn gleichermaßen. Einerseits war er begierig auf seine Worte und die Bilder, die er erzeugen konnte. Für Nick war es wie Hexerei, denn er musste sich unmittelbar vorstellen, was der andere Mann schrieb. Andererseits wusste er, dass das hier nicht in Ordnung war. Eben hatte er mit Bloodsport gechattet, weil er sich darauf versteift hatte, dass er sein gesuchter Täter sein könnte. Das entpuppte sich allerdings als ein tiefer Griff ins Klo. Er hatte fast eine Stunde seiner Zeit verschwendet, um mit diesem Idioten zu kommunizieren, der sich als dominant ausgab, letztlich aber ein devoter Transvestit war, der nur Aufmerksamkeit wollte. Weder war er ein Wesen, noch ein Wesen-Hasser, noch gewalttätig. Er war nur eine überaus armselige und bedauernswerte Kreatur, die Nick anschließend sogar leid tat. So konnte man sich irren und eigentlich sollte ihm diese Erfahrung eine Lehre sein. Umso aufmerksamer ‚beäugte‘ er nun die Bestie.   
Bestie kam ihm heute ein wenig labil vor und vielleicht hatte er einfach einen anstrengenden und frustrierenden Tag gehabt. Er wollte sein schnelles Verschwinden gestern Nacht nicht erklären und Nick verstand das sogar. Lustigerweise hörte er sich wirklich eifersüchtig an, obwohl Nick eigentlich der Meinung war, dass man aus seinen Worten die Ironie herauslesen konnte. Wäre einfacher, wenn er Smileys benutzen dürfte, doch da war die Bestie selbst schuld. Vielleicht gehörte er aber auch zu den besitzergreifenden Typen und das sollte Nick egal sein, denn immerhin hatte er von Bloodsport erfahren, dass es in Portland wirklich ganz exklusive Spiele-Events gab, die geheim gehalten wurden, weil man wollte, dass nur Personen kamen, die über Mundpropaganda direkt dazu eingeladen wurden. Ob es diese Escape Games waren, wusste Bloodsport nicht, denn niemand hatte ihn je dazu eingeladen. Arme Sau!   
Wenigstens zu etwas war diese verplemperte Stunde Zeit gut gewesen.

Schlimm war, dass Besties Fragen ihn zum Nachdenken animierten. Die sexuelle Komponente war die eine Sache, die ihn ziemlich schnell und heftig stimulierte. Die andere ging tiefer und ließ ihn ständig nachdenken, was mit ihm geschah. Da war Renard einmal außer Haus und was passierte? Er vermisste ihn? War das zu fassen?

 

„Also gut. Ich weiß, wo er wohnt und würde ihn in seiner Wohnung besuchen, weil es da sicherer ist. Da kann uns niemand stören. Es ist spätabends und ich habe ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache.“  
„Du musst keine Angst haben, mir zu begegnen, Hörnchen!“, schrieb Bestie und da war es wieder. Dieses absurde Vertrautheitsgefühl, was Nicks Körper so schön wärmte und seinen Geist auf eine Weise stimulierte und öffnete, die vollkommen neu war und gegen die er in diesen komischen Momenten absolut wehrlos war.  
„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, nur vor den unüberschaubaren Konsequenzen.“  
„Konzentriere dich darauf an meine Tür zu klopfen und versuche deine Gedanken von Eventualitäten zu befreien.“  
„Gut, ich klopfe. Hart und nervös, bestimmt drei Mal und vermutlich mache ich dich damit ärgerlich.“  
„Das tust du nicht, weil längst ich weiß, dass du es bist. Ich kann dich fühlen, weißt du das?“ Nicks Gedanken stockten erschrocken und er fragte sich zum ersten Mal, wie Sean den Grimm wahrnahm. Konnte er ihn vielleicht tatsächlich spüren? So wie auch der Grimm Wesen wahrnahm? Er müsste bei Gelegenheit Monroe dazu ausgiebig befragen.  
„Ich öffne dir die Tür, sehe dich an, doch werde nichts zu dir sagen, weil ich dich nicht erwartet habe. Du bist zu mir gekommen und du musst mir sagen, was du willst.“  
„Ich … lässt du mich rein?“  
„Meine Augen bedeuten dir einzutreten, doch ich sage immer noch nichts, sondern verfolge dich nur mit meinem Blick. Du bleibst mitten in meinem Wohnzimmer stehen und ich warte auf das, was du tust oder sagst.“  
„Das ist Unsinn. Du würdest mich ziemlich direkt fragen, was ich bei dir um diese Zeit will“, schrieb Nick und war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob das den Tatsachen entsprechen würde.  
„Würde ich nicht, denn ich würde an deiner Körpersprache sehen, dass dir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt. Ich würde dich nicht drängen, sondern dir Zeit lassen. Unterschätze mich nicht.“  
Nick dachte darüber nach und musste zugeben, dass das wohl wirklich der Fall sein würde. Einer der Gründe, warum er sich in Renards Gegenwart nie so wohl fühlte, war dessen exakter Blick, mit dem er die Befindlichkeit seines Gegenüber herausfinden und für sich selbst nutzen konnte.  
„Würdest du mich fragen, warum ich nichts sage, Hörnchen? Warum ich dich zwar nicht erwartet habe, doch nicht sehr überrascht bin, dass du da bist?“, schrieb Bestie.  
„Können wir bitte zum sexuellen Teil vorspulen?“, bat Nick verstört und wusste, dass er es sich vielleicht gerade wirklich mit Bestie verscherzte. Doch diese tiefgründigen Gedanken brachten ihm gerade Unbehagen, weil er nicht darüber nachgrübeln wollte. Außerdem könnte Juliette jeden Moment kommen. Mit einem Ohr hörte er schon dauernd auf ihr Auto.  
„Nein. Weil ich kein Interesse an oberflächlichen Spielereien habe, Hörnchen.“ Es klang nicht unfreundlich, eher wie eine geduldige Erklärung, die man Kindern gab. Nick nahm ihm das nicht übel. Ganz im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich sogar ein wenig besser, weil der andere Mann ganz und gar bei der Sache war, im Gegensatz zu ihm, der nur seine Lustbefriedigung im Auge hatte und ach, eigentlich nur durcheinander war.  
„Außerdem solltest du dich darauf einstimmen, denn sonst wirst du es versauen.“  
„Ich werde gar nichts, weil ich das niemals tun werde. Es sind nur Gedankenspiele, oder nicht?“  
„Genau und deswegen … tust du mir jetzt entweder den Gefallen und konzentrierst dich oder gehst!“  
„Okay. Es fällt mir wirklich schwer, weil …“  
„Ich kann dich nicht zwingen. Das würde ich vielleicht nur tun, wenn wir uns in der Realität kennen würden und du darauf bestehen würdest, weil du es brauchst.“   
Nicks Herz schien ein paar Schläge auszusetzen. Darüber hatte er bisher noch nicht wirklich nachgedacht. Ihm war klar, dass das ein regionaler Chat war und hier vermutlich ein paar Verrückte aus Portland und Umgebung ihr Unwesen trieben. Jedoch war ihm nie richtig zu Bewusstsein gekommen, dass man sich tatsächlich auch traf. Erst bei seinem lahmen Gespräch mit Bloodsport war ihm zum ersten Mal klar geworden, dass man sich tatsächlich auch im realen Leben begegnen konnte, bzw., dass das von vielen sogar Absicht war.  
„Heißt das, du willst dich mit mir treffen?“  
„Das schrieb ich nicht. Ich schrieb nur, dass es die Möglichkeit gibt. Im Moment habe ich daran zu wenig Interesse.“  
„Was würde denn dein Interesse wecken?“ Hatte er jetzt echt den Verstand verloren? Nein, es ist nur die Neugier, versuchte Nick sich zu beruhigen. Immerhin konnte Bestie sein gesuchter Entführer sein.  
„Schreibe mir deine Vorstellung von der Situation. Das würde mir schon gefallen, Hörnchen.“  
„Gut. Aber ich habe hier ein kleines Problem und müsste mal für eine Weile offline. Wartest du auf mich?“  
„Wie lange?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Könnte schon eine halbe Stunde dauern.“  
„…“  
„Die Nacht ist noch jung, komm schon, Bestie. Und vielleicht machst du bis dahin mal ein Bild von dir ins Profil?“  
„Ganz sicher nicht“  
„Weil du es anonym magst oder weil du so hässlich bist?“  
„Beides. Und weil es dich erschrecken würde.“  
„Weil du wirklich eine Bestie bist?“  
„Vielleicht.“  
„Wer es glaubt … bis gleich.“

 

Nick raffte sein Kabel ein und sprang mit seinem Laptop ins Auto, nachdem er Juliette eine kurze Nachricht geschrieben hatte, dass er noch mal weg müsste. Er raste zu Monroe und der sah ihn verwundert an, als er erklärte, er bräuchte ein wenig Ruhe und keine nervigen Fragen von Juliette, während er sich in diesem abartigen Chat herumtrieb, um etwas über die entführten Wesen herauszufinden. Monroe sah ihn zwar immer noch eigenartig an, ließ ihn dann aber auf seinem Sofa sitzen und brachte ihm sogar etwas zu trinken. Dann sah er ihm über die Schulter und Nick öffnete ein paar der abartigsten Seiten, auf denen er in den letzten Tagen recherchiert hatte. Dabei erzählte er Monroe alles, was er vielleicht herausgefunden hatte und dass er sich nun mit Portlands Perversen anfreunden müsste, um irgendwie zu so einem Escape Spiel eingeladen zu werden. Das Gesicht des Blutbades wurde immer blasser und schließlich fragte er Nick fast weinerlich, ob es ihm ausmachte, wenn er weiter Cello übte. Ganz und gar nicht, antwortete Nick beruhigt und loggte sich wieder ein.

 

„Schön, dass du gewartet hast“, schrieb er Bestie an. Im fast selben Moment bekam er eine Nachricht von einem gewissen Nukeboy:  
„Hey, habe dich schon ein paarmal hier gesehen. Interessanter Name. Stehst du auf Hörner oder hast du selbst welche.“  
„Beides.“ Schrieb Nick kühl. Er hatte einen Raum eröffnet und Bestie eingeladen, doch der war scheinbar eingeschlafen.  
„Du gehörst hoffentlich nicht zum Ziegenvolk? Die stinken immer so“, schrieb Nukeboy und Nicks Puls begann zu rasen. Na bitte, geht doch!! Es fiel ihm in jenem Augenblick wirklich schwer nichts zu Monroe zu sagen, der glücklicherweise ziemlich in sein Spiel vertieft war.

 

Gleichzeitig nahm Bestie endlich seine Einladung an und schrieb in den Raum:  
„Immer doch.“ Leider war Nick so aufgeregt, dass er sich gar nicht recht konzentrieren konnte. 

 

Zu Nukeboy schrieb er vage:  
„Nein. Du etwa?“  
„Natürlich nicht! Wie sieht deine Fellfarbe aus?“  
„Was glaubst du, was ich bin? Ein Haustier? Ich bin ein Einhorn und habe selbstverständlich rein weißes Fell.“  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, auf was ich hinauswill, oder?“, schrieb Nukeboy.  
„Vielleicht doch“, schrieb Nick und machte ein paar lächelnde Smilieys, um ihn nicht zu vertreiben.

 

„Wieso habe ich den Eindruck, du bist nicht mehr allein?“, fragte Bestie und Nick holte unwillkürlich tief Luft.   
„Das bin ich auch nicht, tut mir leid. Ging heute nicht anders.“  
„Wollen wir Schluss machen? Ich hätte dann noch etwas vor.“ Ganz unerwartet war Nick verärgert und enttäuscht. Nein, er wollte nicht Schluss machen, doch unter diesen Umständen war diese Art „Gespräch“ nicht wirklich machbar.

 

„Okay, lässt du mich raten was du bist?“, kam es von Nukeboy.  
„Nur zu … rate!“, tippte Nick genervt.

 

„Was hast du denn noch vor, Bestie?“  
„Ich gehe mich amüsieren.“  
„In Portland?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ganz allein?“  
„Vielleicht.“  
„Warte kurz.   
Was … Was ist, wenn ich dir sage, dass du mir etwas bedeutest, sehr viel zu sogar, wir aber nicht zusammen sein können, weil wir zu verschieden sind und es niemals funktionieren würde.“ Nick nahm damit den Gesprächsverlauf von vor seinem Umzug zu Monroes Haus auf, weil er es unbedingt loswerden wollte. An sexuelle Fantasie war gerade nicht mehr zu denken, doch irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis Bestie seine Gedanken wissen zu lassen.   
„Ich verstehe das, Hörnchen, denn ich sehe es wie du. Ich würde dich küssen. Nur ein kurzer aber fester Kuss auf deine Lippen. Dann würde ich dich wegschicken, weil ich dir recht geben muss.“  
„Nein, schick mich nicht weg! Du kannst mich zwingen. Du kannst mich dazu bringen eine andere Sicht auf die Dinge zu haben.“

 

„Okay, schon mal in einem Fuchsbau gewesen?“, kam es von Nukeboy und Nick, der völlig überfordert war von seinen Gefühlen, seinen Gedanken und seinen Undercover-Ermittlungen, unterdrückte ein leidendes Stöhnen.   
„Seit wann hat ein Fuchsbau Hörner?“, fragte er nach.

 

„Ich kann dich zu nichts zwingen, was du nicht tief in dir willst. Nichts gegen ein wenig körperlichen Druck und Beeinflussung, doch die wichtigen Dinge entscheidet nicht dein Körper, Hörnchen, sondern dein Herz.“  
„Gut, ich gebe es zu, ich habe doch enorme Angst dir zu sagen, dass mich ganz tief in meinem Innersten immer schon etwas Unerklärliches zu dir hingezogen hat“, gab Nick schwer seufzend zu und war froh, dass Monroe mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß und sich gerade in Höchstform fiedelte.  
„Weshalb fürchtest du dich? Dir geschieht nichts, wenn du es sagst und eingestehst. Es ist ganz einfach.“  
„Es ist überhaupt nicht einfach, weil ich wenigstens damit rechnen muss, dass du mich nicht abweist und dann erst wird es wirklich kompliziert. Dann wird meine und auch deine sorgsam aufgebaute Welt auseinanderbrechen.“ Bestie schrieb so lange nichts mehr, bis Nick glaubte, er wäre offline gegangen. Dieser Nukeboy hatte die Zeit offenbar auch im Überfluss, der er ließ sich mit dem Antworten immer unendlich lange Zeit, weil er wahrscheinlich nebenher noch den Rest der User anschrieb, ob sie Fuchsbau oder Nashorn oder sonst ein Wesen waren. So wenig subtil und trotzdem hatte es ewig gedauert, bis Nick ihn am Haken hatte und das nur, wegen seinem einfallslosen Chatnamen.  
„Ich kann verstehen, was du meinst.“, schrieb Bestie und Nick kam nicht umhin, seine Worte als bekümmert wahrzunehmen.  
„Manchmal jedoch, eröffnen sich ein Weg, wo man vorher keinen sieht. Man sieht den Weg erst, wenn man ihn geht. Ich weiß, das klingt ebenso schwärmerisch und idealistisch, wie ich dich Hörnchen nenne. Aber es ist mitunter die Wahrheit, die ich selbst schon erfahren habe.“ Als Nick diese Worte las, hatte er ganz unerwartet das dringende Bedürfnis diesen Mann kennenlernen zu wollen. Irgendwas war an ihm, was ihn unheimlich anzog.

 

„Wie sieht es mit Nashörnern aus? Sind das deine Lieblingstiere? Oder doch lieber ein Taureus armenta?“  
„Frag mich doch einfach ganz direkt was ich bin?!“   
Nämlich ein Grimm, der dich finden und töten wird, dachte Nick missmutig über seinen zerstörten Abend mit der Bestie.

 

„Und wenn ich dich wirklich gern kennenlernen wollen würde, im realen Leben meine ich.“  
„Dann müsste ich dir mit einem Nein antworten, Hörnchen. Ich fühle mich im Moment dazu nicht in der Lage.“  
„Ich könnte dich ein wenig trösten?“  
„Warum denkst du, dass ich Trost brauche?“  
„Tust du nicht? Du liest dich aber so.“  
„Du irrst dich. Ich bin nur nicht allzu kontaktfreudig. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Mein Leben ist nur schon kompliziert genug.“ Wow, dachte Nick. So viele Informationen über die Bestie hatte er bisher noch nie bekommen.   
„Und jetzt gehst du dich also amüsieren? Bist du später wieder hier?“  
„Ich wage mich jetzt in die echte Welt, richtig. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich später noch mal hier rein schaue. Warte nicht auf mich.“  
„Okay, dann viel Spaß und pass auf dich auf.“  
„:)“  
Bekam Nick eine Antwort, mit der er im Leben nicht gerechnet hatte. Dann war Bestie offline und Nick hatte das eigenartige und sehr verstörende Gefühl, dass dieser Typ ein Stück von seinem Herzen mitnahm.

 

„Was ist los, Nick?“ Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Monroe aufgehört hatte zu spielen und zu ihm gekommen war. Aufmerksam und dezent besorgt sah er ihn nun an.  
„Ich …“ Nick musste sich räuspern, weil seine Stimme auffällig belegt war.  
„Ich denke, ich habe da einen an der Angel. Mit Monroes Unterstützung quetschten sie dann den Typen namens Nukeboy bis aufs Hemd aus. Soweit, dass er Einhorn7 eine Einladung zu einem dieser Escape Spiele aussprach und ihm Ort und Uhrzeit nannte. Morgen Abend 23 Uhr sollte sich Nick am Eingang des Japanischen Gartens einfinden. Von dort aus würde die Tour dann beginnen. Allerdings waren sich Nick und Monroe einig, dass Nukeboy eher nicht als Kidnapper oder Mörder in Frage kam, denn dazu war er einfach zu dämlich. Aber er wusste über Wesen Bescheid und Nick hatte seinen ersehnten Treffpunkt. Nukeboy war offenbar nur der Promoter oder „Rattenfänger“ wie das Blutbad einwarf. Monroe wollte mit ihm kommen, doch Nick redete ihm das aus, weil er sonst nur in Gefahr kam und außerdem nahm ein anderer Plan in seinem Kopf Gestalt an.  
Vielleicht würde er Bestie doch nochmal fragen und könnte ihn bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich kennenlernen. Doch wurde das mehr als problematisch, wenn Bestie tatsächlich ein Wesen war und den Grimm erkannte. Er könnte ja Renard um Hilfe bitten, dachte er zynisch, doch der kreuzte durch Europa verdrehte den Römerinnen vermutlich den Kopf und dachte sicher in keiner Sekunde an Nick oder darüber nach, dass der Grimm vielleicht mehr für ihn empfinden könnte, als Abneigung und Verachtung. Und daran war er sogar irgendwie selbst schuld.  
Es stimmte, was er Bestie geschrieben hatte. Seine größte und auch abwegigste Angst bei diesem grotesken Szenario war, dass Sean ihn nicht abweisen würde. Nicks komplettes Weltbild würde in sich zusammenkrachen wie die Pappwände im Theater, die eine Bühne umgaben, auf der das Zauberbiest und der Grimm festgelegte Rollen innehatten, die nicht verhandelbar waren. Aber Besties Weisheit machte ihm Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht doch anders sein könnte und er es nur nicht sehen könnte, weil er nicht den Mut besaß den Weg zu gehen.

 

Anderswo in Portland zog sich Sean Renard entschlossen an. Natürlich hätte er gern länger mit dem Einhorn geschrieben, doch der Junge schien abgelenkt und war nicht allein. Während er auf ihn warten musste, hatte er sich mit Bloodsport „angefreundet“ aus dem einzigen Grund, weil Hörnchen mit ihm etwas am Laufen hatte. Bloodsport war angetan von seinem Interesse und erzählte ganz freimütig über was sie gesprochen hatten. Als er eine Art Spielevent erwähnte, wurde Sean aufmerksam. So ganz wollte Bloody mit der Sprache nicht rausrücken, doch als Sean ihm ein spontanes nächtliches Treffen vorschlug, war der Typ nicht abgeneigt. Dorthin war er nun unterwegs, um vielleicht endlich auf die richtige Spur zu kommen und vor allem, um Hörnchen und seine Gedanken um Nick zu verdrängen. All das nahm überhand und er begann sich langsam vor sich selbst zu gruseln.  
Er hätte sich schon gern mit dem Einhorn getroffen, einfach nur, um ihm zu sagen, dass er sich von den ganzen Perversen und vor allem von Männern wie ihm selbst fernhalten musste. Natürlich war er neugierig auf ihn und vielleicht wäre es ganz nett und er könnte seine Gefühle für einen Grimm mal ein paar Momente ausblenden. Und wenn nicht? Wenn er Hörnchen unrecht tat oder schlimmer noch, ihn mit Biegen und Brechen zu Nick machen wollte, nur um ihn dann zu verletzen und mit seinem Zauberbiest womöglich zu Tode zu ängstigen? Nein, das war unverantwortlich.  
Hörnchen hatte durchaus ordentlich Mut, das musste man ihm schon lassen und trotzdem konnte Sean seine schwierige Situation nachvollziehen. Bei Nick und ihm war es ähnlich. Sie konnten nicht aufeinander zugehen als wäre nichts geschehen. Sie konnten nicht von vorn anfangen, als hätten sie sich noch niemals getroffen. Und sie konnten ihre Identitäten nun mal nicht verleugnen. Warum sollte es nicht möglich sein, dass andere Menschen und Wesen auch solche Probleme hatten? Vielleicht fühlte er sich diesem Einhorn deshalb so verbunden? Weil sie in einer ähnlich unlösbaren Situation steckten?


	6. Chapter 6

Als Nick nach Hause fuhr, war Juliette schon im Bett. Doch sie war noch wach und fragte, wo er so lange war. Heute erzählte er ihr vage von seinen Unternehmungen und zu seinem Glück war Juliette so müde, dass sie kaum etwas fragte. Sie kuschelte sich nur an ihn und war ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen, während er kein Auge zubekam und sich fragte, wie lange er wohl noch mit so wenig Schlaf auskommen könnte.  
Nukeboy sammelte also die Wesen aus dem Chatraum, verfrachtete sie mit dem Versprechen auf ein grandioses Escape Spiel, bei dem nur so gefesselt, gepeitscht und gefickt wurde, zu einem speziellen Treffpunkt und dann? Dann kam der schwarze Mann, zerrte sie ins Auto … und dann? Er würde sich das morgen definitiv ansehen. Vielleicht hätte er sogar Hank gefragt, doch der hatte sich heute nach dem Mittag krankgemeldet. Mit dem Kuchen im Altersheim war wohl etwas nicht in Ordnung gewesen, hatte er ihm jammernd am Telefon mitgeteilt. Nun, dachte Nick angesäuert, unter anderen Umständen hätte er vermutlich wirklich den Captain gefragt, ob er mitkommen würde. Wenn jemand Interesse am Wohlergehen der Wesen hatte, dann ja wohl er. Er hätte sicher nicht nein gesagt. Zu ihm auch nicht? Wieder schweiften Nicks Gedanken zu der absurdesten Szene, in denen Sean Hand an ihn legte, ihm spielerisch zu verstehen gab, dass der Grimm ganz und gar nicht allmächtig war und Nick gleichzeitig seine Zuneigung entgegen brachte.

 

Endlich war Juliette in einem so tiefen Schlaf, dass Nick wieder aufstehen konnte. Er schlich sehr leise aus dem Raum, legte sich im Wohnzimmer unter eine dünne Decke und zog sich seinen Laptop auf die Beine. Bestie war nicht im Chat und so suchte er ein wenig nachdenklich und ganz sicher auch eifersüchtig ein paar Informationen über Escape Games im BDSM-Bereich.   
Offenbar war da gerade ein neuer Trend im Kommen und es gab die abartigsten Verliese und Labyrinthe, aus denen man entkommen musste. Nick las sich ein paar Berichte durch und klickte sich durch ein paar verstörende Bilder. Manche erregten ihn sogar ein wenig, andere empfand er einfach wie ein Schlag mit dem Hammer. Absolut unnötig.

 

„Ich sagte doch, warte nicht auf mich“, schrieb Bestie ihn unerwartet an.  
„Tue ich aber. Ich bin wieder allein und ein wenig …“  
„Erregt?“  
„Ja, irgendwie schon. Wie war dein Date?“  
„Ich hatte kein Date. Frag mich nicht mehr dazu.“  
„Habe ich nicht vor.“ Nick überlegte, wie er es am besten anstellen konnte Bestie weichzuklopfen mit ihm zu diesem Event zu gehen, denn eigentlich lehnte er ja ein Treffen im realen Leben strikt ab.  
„Hättest du trotzdem Interesse daran, dass ich dich tröste?“  
„Wie würdest du das tun wollen? Du weißt nichts von mir, Hörnchen.“  
„Oh doch, ein wenig.“  
„Zum Beispiel?“  
„Du bist wenig mitteilsam und damit kenne ich mich wirklich gut aus. Normalerweise ignoriere ich das, doch der andere Weg wäre vielleicht, einfühlsam und nett zu sein. Soll ich nett zu dir sein?“ Besties Antwort dauerte ein Weilchen.  
„Meinetwegen. Versuche es.“  
„Dann zieh dich jetzt nackt aus und lege dich bäuchlings auf dein Bett!“ Es war nur eine Gedankenspielerei und nichts davon müsste real sein und beide wussten es. Dass es Nick nun tatsächlich schrieb, überraschte ihn selbst. Schon den ganzen Tag über hatte er über so einen Ausschnitt nachgedacht. Er würde zu Sean gehen, würde sich nicht von ihm abweisen lassen, obwohl er es ganz sicher mit seiner reservierten Art versuchen würde. Er würde Sean dann in sein Schlafzimmer drängen, würde den Captain überreden sich auszuziehen, und ihm anbieten mit ihm zu tun, was er tun wollte. Sean würde ablehnen, davon ging Nick unbedingt aus. Damit hatte er ihm die Chance gegeben und nun war er am Zug. Renard würde sich seinem Wunsch und seiner Macht beugen müssen und würde dann erfahren, dass es auch bedeuten konnte eine Belohnung zu bekommen, wenn man einem Grimm zu Diensten war.  
„In Ordnung. Was tust du? Ziehst du dich auch aus?“  
„Oh ja und ich habe jetzt schon eine ziemliche Erektion, wenn es dich interessiert.“ Das war knallharte Realität, dachte Nick erschrocken und lauschte, dass er nicht überhörte, wenn Juliette erwachte.  
„Wie fühlst du dich, Tiger?“ Nick wandelte nun den Chatnamen Bestie ebenso zärtlich um und fand es passend.   
„Nackt.“  
„Heißt das verletzlich?“  
„Ja. Schutzlos meinen Empfindungen ausgeliefert.“  
„Ich lösche jetzt das Licht, denn vielleicht geschieht mit dir etwas, für das du dich schämen würdest. Ich setze mich auf deine Hüften und drücke dich mit meinen Händen noch ein wenig mehr in das Bett. Kannst du meine Kraft spüren, Tiger?“  
„Deine Hände sind ziemlich warm.“  
Das waren sie wirklich. Der Blutkreislauf des Grimms hatte ein Eigenleben und wenn gewöhnliche Menschen froren, war Nick immer noch warm. Es konnte aber auch anders sein. Weil Nick heute aber lieber schreiben wollte, ließ er seine warmen Hände auf der Tastatur, rückte jedoch das Notebook ein wenig zurecht, dass es nicht ganz so unangenehm auf seinen steifen Penis drückte.  
„Das könnte gut sein. Meine Hände lassen dich nicht mehr los, sondern beginnen die Muskeln deines Nackens zu massieren. Du bist ziemlich verspannt.“  
„Ich hatte einen seltsamen Tag.“  
„Das macht nichts. Ich werde ihn entfernen und während du vergisst, küsse ich dich zwischen deinen Schulterblättern. Ich hoffe, ich stoße dabei nicht auf Engelsschwingen?“ Das war Nicks Versuch die Bestie zu locken und er gab ihm die Möglichkeit sich als Wesen zu offenbaren.  
„Nein ganz sicher nicht. Ich bin alles andere als ein Engel.“  
„Auch kein gefallener Engel?“  
„Nicht mal das, sorry.“  
„Gut zu wissen. Kannst du meine harte Erregung fühlen, die sich an dir reibt?“

 

Hilflos starrte Sean auf den Bildschirm. Er lag tatsächlich nackt auf seinem Bett, schräg vor ihm stand sein Laptop und er versuchte sehr verzweifelt sich nicht selbst zu berühren. Sein Körper drückte seine geschwollene Männlichkeit gegen die Matratze und nur das Schreiben hielt ihn von Handgreiflichkeiten ab.  
„Ich kann dich sehr gut fühlen. Willst du … dass ich meine Beine für dich öffne?“ Er hätte es getan, auch wenn das eher weniger seiner Vorstellung entsprach. Für Nick hätte er in diesem sehnsüchtigen Moment alles getan. Alles, um so nahe bei ihm zu sein wie niemand sonst.  
„Nein, tu das nicht. Lass mich ein wenig runterrutschen und deinen Rücken mit nassen Küssen und kleinen Bissen bedecken. Zittert deine Haut oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?“   
Nein, sein Herz zitterte, doch wie sollte er so etwas erklären können. Sein Zauberbiest befreite sich nicht ganz unerwartet und seine eigene Haut begann unter dem Einfluss seines Wesens zu glühen.  
„Meine Haut glüht. Leg dich besser ganz auf mich, sonst muss ich dir weh tun, Hörnchen.“  
„Das kannst du nicht, Tiger. Glaub mir. Aber ich tue, was du willst und lege mich mit meinem Körper ganz auf deinen. Meine Hände packen deine Handgelenke, drücken deine Arme zur Seite und dann küsse ich deinen Nacken. Wie fühlst du dich?“  
„Gefangen.“ Sean stöhnte sehnsuchtsvoll und konnte sich kaum auf die Buchstaben konzentrieren.  
„Kannst du meine Lippen spüren? Kannst du meine Worte hören, die ich dir ins Ohr flüstere?“  
„Was sagst du?“  
„Lass jetzt los …“  
„Ich … kann nicht.“  
„Warum nicht? Kannst du meine Lust an dir nicht fühlen? Ich vertraue dir, ich lasse dich meine Zuneigung spüren und mache es dir leicht. Dann vertraue auch mir. Ich lasse sogar deine Arme los und du kannst dich jederzeit zu mir umdrehen. Würdest du das tun, würde ich mich auf dich setzen und du wärest in mir.“  
Sean hatte es aufgegeben. Er lag auf der Seite, las nur noch, was Hörnchen schrieb und musste sich dabei selbst berühren. Seine Lust und sein Verlangen machten seinen Blick ganz verschwommen. Allein diese Vorstellung, dass Nick das tun würde, brachte ihn um den Verstand.  
„Hör nicht auf …“, tippte er unkoordiniert.  
„Ich kann dich trotz der Dunkelheit sehen, musst du wissen. Du musst dich nicht vor mir verstecken. Jetzt dreh dich zu mir um und ich zeige dir, was ich tue.“  
„Ich tue alles was du willst.“, schrieb Sean und musste für ein paar kritische Augenblicke die Augen schließen, um nicht jetzt schon zu kommen. Er wollte noch lesen, was Hörnchen tun würde.  
„Es gefällt mir dir ins Gesicht zu sehen, obwohl ich dich kenne. Es stimmt, es ist nicht allein Lust in deinem Blick und auch keine Angst. Es ist eher ein großer Schreck und ein Unglauben über die Dinge, die passieren. Ich spreize meine Beine über deinen Unterleib und nehme meinen eigenen Speichel, um die Stelle zu befeuchten, in die deine Männlichkeit muss. Du bewegst dich kaum, doch das macht nichts, denn du musst gar nichts tun, nur da liegen und mich ansehen. Du hättest sowieso nicht die Kraft mich aufzuhalten und deswegen bin ich es, der deine Erektion in die Hand nimmt und einführt. Ich tue es langsam und sehe dir dabei die ganze Zeit ins Gesicht. Du bist lustüberwältigt und fassungslos. Dein schneller, heißer Atem streichelt mein Gesicht und ich lasse deinen Blick keine Sekunde los.“

 

Sean schrieb nichts mehr. Das Einzige was er noch tat, war über seine pulsierende Lust zu reiben und schwer zu atmen.  
„Kannst du fühlen, wie eng und warm es in mir ist? Wie sich deine harte Lust immer tiefer in mein hitziges Innerstes schiebt? Sieh in mein Gesicht, damit du meinen Ausdruck der Verwunderung nicht verpasst. Nicht wegsehen, weil dich dein Verlangen überwältigt oder du dich verstecken willst. Langsam bewege ich mich auf dir und zwar nicht nur mit kleinen Bewegungen. Ich nutze die komplette Länge deiner Männlichkeit aus, während meine eigene Erektion bei jeder meiner Bewegungen über deine warme Bauchhaut reibt und dabei eine feuchte Spur hinterlässt. Das tue ich, bis ich spüren kann, dass sich deine Muskeln zusammenziehen. Dein Blick ist dunkel und ich sehe darin dein wahres Ich. Ich weiß, dass du gleich explodierst und beuge mich über dich, um dir im letzten Moment einen Kuss zu geben. Das tue ich, weil ich deine Lust in meinem Mund haben will, um sie nicht zu verschwenden. Ich nehme deinen berauschten Schrei auf und mache ihn zu meinem, während meine Sperma sich auf deinen Bauch ergießt …“  
Sean schloss die Augen endgültig und kam keine Sekunde später mit einem dunklen, verzweifelten Stöhnen zum Höhepunkt. 

 

Nick hingegen liefen Tränen über das Gesicht und er verstand gar nicht richtig, was mit ihm los war. Er war sexuell so sehr erregt, dass er befürchten musste allein von seinen eigenen Gedanken abzuspritzen. Doch er hatte sich kein einziges Mal berührt, weil es ihm wichtiger war die Worte für Bestie zu schreiben. Und doch hatte ihn seine eigene Beschreibung absurderweise zutiefst berührt. Weil sie seinem sehnsüchtigen Wollen entsprachen und er sie zum allerersten Mal wirklich bis zum Ende gedacht hatte? Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er diese Worte geschrieben hatte. Wo kamen sie her? Woher kam diese bildhafte Vorstellung? Wie konnte er sich so ausdrücken?  
Bestie hatte nichts mehr geschrieben und er konnte das verstehen. Sicherlich würde er ein Weilchen brauchen, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Er würde warten.

 

„Das war … unfassbar!“, kam es nach Ewigkeiten von der Bestie und Nick lächelte breit.  
„Das freut mich.“ Das waren doch gute Voraussetzungen, um ihn jetzt zu diesem Event zu überreden.  
„Wer zur Hölle bist du?“ Gut, mit dieser angriffslustigen Frage hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet, dachte Nick, ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
„Wie meinst du das? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Aber ich dachte, du wärest eine zahnlose Oma?“  
„Ich habe einfach nur eine ausgeprägte Fantasie und habe schließlich nicht umsonst das Einhorn gewählt. Gut, die 7 war sinnlos, aber sonst stimmt es. Oder mache ich dir etwa Angst?“  
„Du machst mir keine Angst und nur um das klarzustellen, du hättest ganz sicher nicht die Kraft mich zu bändigen.“  
„Warum so aggressiv? Hat es dich überrumpelt? Warst du schockiert über dein passives Verhalten?“  
„Und wieder: Wer zur Hölle bist du?!“ Irgendwie lief das Gespräch gerade erschreckend schief und Nick verstand gar nicht, wie das gerade passieren konnte. Dabei hatte er etwas ganz anderes erwartet. Diese Bestie war ja ebenso unberechenbar und schwierig wie Sean Renard, Herrgottnochmal!  
„Was genau ist jetzt dein Problem, Tiger? Vielleicht holst du mal ein paarmal tief Luft. Ich bin nur mal schnell afk und dann schreiben wir weiter. Wage es nicht einfach zu gehen.“ Nick brauchte eine kleine Pause, ehe er gleich ganz böse Dinge schreiben würde.

 

Tatsächlich holte Sean mehrmals tief Luft, um wieder runterzukommen. Er begriff nicht, wie ihm das passieren konnte. Wie er so die Beherrschung verlieren konnte, um sich von einem anonymen Kerl einen virtuellen „Blow Job“ verpassen zu lassen. Der auch noch so gut war, dass er sogar das Gefühl hatte Nicks Stimme zu hören, ihn zu riechen, ihn zu schmecken und vor allem ihn so intensiv zu fühlen. Das war verrückt und verschreckte ihn derart, dass er die Fassung verlor. Einhorn hatte alles und sogar ihn selbst so gut beschrieben, dass er Angst bekam. War vielleicht Einhorn7 der Verrückte? Aber das war nicht möglich, denn er war an jenem Tag wirklich zum ersten Mal im Chat gewesen. Es sei denn, er hatte vorher einen anderen Namen benutzt und hatte es nun ganz eindeutig auf ihn abgesehen. Sean war zu Tode verwirrt und da kam so selten vor, dass er nicht wirklich damit umgehen konnte. Vielleicht war das alles nur ein bizarrer Zufall und er interpretierte da mehr rein, als es war. Vielleicht tat er Hörnchen gerade unrecht.  
Oh Gott, wo war nur seine Disziplin geblieben?

 

„Und, hast du dich beruhigt, Tiger?“  
„Ja, entschuldige bitte.“  
„In Ordnung. Es kann verwirrend sein. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche.“, schrieb Nick und war nicht nachtragend.  
„Aber eines ist mir wichtig, Hörnchen … Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass das nicht real ist, denn in der Realität könntest du das mit mir nicht tun. Dazu hättest du schlicht und einfach nicht die Macht und die Kraft. Überschätze dich und deinen Charme nicht, denn das könnte für dich nicht gut ausgehen. Sei froh, dass ich es bin, der mit dir schreibt.“  
Nick starrte mit verengten Augen auf diese Worte. Er fühlte sich absurderweise persönlich beleidigt, obwohl Bestie mit seiner Warnung durchaus recht hatte. Interessanterweise fühlte sich der Grimm in Nick angegriffen und es war auch der Grimm der schrieb:  
„Du bist ein selbstgefälliger Soziopath, ist dir das klar?“  
„Da hast du recht. Das bin ich wirklich. Ich möchte trotzdem, dass du dich gerade auch hier in diesem Chat ein wenig zurückhältst. Manch einer könnte dich falsch verstehen, denn du bist in der Tat etwas Besonderes und wenn das die Runde macht, dann wirst du gejagt werden, weil sich jeder damit rühmen will, dich als Trophäe in die virtuelle Vitrine zu stellen.“  
Nicks Gedanken rasten durcheinander. Was wusste Bestie? Warum warnte er ihn? Wer war er? Warum wollte er ihn unbedingt beschützen? Oder wollte er das Gegenteil? Wollte er ihn aus der Deckung locken, mit seinen dubiosen Andeutungen? Angestrengt versuchte sich Nick zu beruhigen und die Identität seiner Tarnung wiederzufinden.  
„Okay, ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du meinst. Aber lass uns besser das Thema wechseln. Ich würde dich gern etwas fragen …“  
„Ich sage dir nichts über mich, wenn das deine Ambitionen sind.“  
„Das ist sehr schade. Warum nicht?“  
„Weil das hier für mich keine Realität ist.“  
„Was nicht ganz stimmt, wenn du mal genauer darüber nachdenkst.“  
„Das tue ich. Immerzu. Lass es mich anders ausdrücken: Ich will nicht, dass das hier meine Realität ist. Es ist nur eine Flucht. Mehr nicht. Mein wahres Leben findet woanders statt und es hat mich von Beginn an gehasst. Aber das sagt vermutlich jeder Ausgestoßene.“ Nick schluckte aufgewühlt. Auch damit hatte er wieder nicht gerechnet, denn ganz gegen seine Ansage hatte ihm Bestie wieder etwas sehr privates mitgeteilt.  
„Du bist ganz sicher kein Ausgestoßener. Du kennst vielleicht nur die falschen Personen.“  
„Ich kenne sogar die einzig richtige Person und genau das ist das Problem. Was war jetzt deine Frage?“  
„Eigentlich hätte ich zwei Sachen, die mich brennend interessieren. Die eine Sache wäre: Was bedeutet das Wort Bestie? Ich kann kein Deutsch und scheinbar gibt es mehrere verschiedene Bedeutungen. Es scheint ein sehr komplexer Begriff zu sein. Erklärst du ihn mir und warum du ihn benutzt?“  
„Das sind eigentlich schon zwei Fragen, aber in Ordnung, ich versuche es. Bestie kann für ein wildes, unberechenbares Tier stehen, aber auch als Begriff für die Grausamkeit einer Person allgemein benutzt werden. Beiden gemeinsam ist, sie haben keine guten Absichten und davon hättest du abgeschreckt sein sollen. Eine Bestie ist ein Einzelgänger, hat nur sich und seine eigene Bedürfnisbefriedigung im Kopf und ist nicht freundlich. Sie ist launenhaft, sehr komplex und man sollte ihr aus dem Weg gehen. Ich denke, das erklärt dir, warum ich diese Bezeichnung gewählt habe.“  
„Warum Deutsch?“ Nicks Herz klopfte, denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass diese Worte auch genauso von seinem Captain hätten stammen könnten.  
„Warum nicht? Hättest du einen besseren Begriff für mich?“  
„Wie wäre es mit Biest?“  
„Ich dachte, du kannst kein Deutsch, Hörnchen?“ Okay, vorsichtig Nick, ermahnte er sich.  
„Habe ich nur gelesen, als ich nach dem Begriff Bestie gesucht habe.“  
„Biest klingt lahm und harmlos und ist meiner Persönlichkeit unangemessen. Ist deine Neugier befriedigt?“  
„Ja, danke für die Aufklärung. Die andere Frage wäre … jemand hat mir hier im Chat für morgen Abend eine Einladung zu einem speziellen Event ausgesprochen. Das klang spannend und ich bin so neugierig. Könntest du dich nicht vielleicht doch überwinden, mich dort zu treffen? Ich weiß, dass zwischen uns sollte besser nur hier bleiben. Aber ich würde dich wirklich gern kennenlernen. Vielleicht können wir Freunde werden?“  
Es kam eine sehr lange Zeit keine Antwort von Bestie und Nick wurde nervös.

 

Sean stieß ein dunkles Brüllen aus. Genau DAS wollte er nicht. Da hatten sie sich also doch Hörnchen gekrallt und ihn zu einem abartigen Spiel verführt und er wollte hingehen und er würde es nur verhindern können, wenn er sich mit ihm traf. Doch das konnte er nicht. Nicht nur, weil er sich unter Umständen als Zauberbiest zu erkennen geben müsste, sondern auch, weil er befürchten musste, dass er Hörnchen und seine Zuneigung missbrauchen würde, um ihn noch tiefer in eine Rolle zu drängen, die er niemals ausfüllen konnte. Weil nur Nick der Grimm sein konnte, weil nur Nick die Kraft hatte ein Grimm sein zu können. Weil nur Nick der Eine für ihn war.  
„Das ist keine gute Idee, Hörnchen. Ich bitte dich, gehe da nicht hin. Erst recht nicht, wenn du von dir überzeugt bist und glaubst, auf dich selbst aufpassen zu können.“  
„Ich bin nicht überheblich, nur wirklich neugierig. Warum willst du mich so dringend davon abhalten? Was geschieht da? Weißt du was?“  
„Nein, ich weiß nichts. Aber ich habe kein gutes Gefühl und mache mir Gedanken um dich.“  
„Das musst du wirklich nicht. Wie ich schon sagte, ich bin der Sache gewachsen. Trotzdem würde ich mich besser fühlen, wenn du mich begleiten würdest.“  
„Wir können keine Freunde werden.“  
„Sag so was nicht. Ich finde, wir verstehen uns ganz gut, oder nicht?“  
„Trotzdem können wir keine Freunde sein, denn in meinem Leben gibt es nur Platz für eine einzige Person und es tut mir leid, dass sagen zu müssen, doch das bist nicht du, Hörnchen. Auch wenn ich deine Art mag und deine Klugheit zu schätzen weiß. Wie wäre es stattdessen morgen mit einem ausführlichen Chatspiel? Ich hätte noch eine Menge Ideen, was dich und mich betrifft?“   
Oh bitte, sag ja und lass dieses unheilvolle Event aus, dachte Sean bekümmert. Aber dieses Hörnchen war ebenso starrköpfig wie Nick. Stur oder dumm?

 

Nick fühlte sich verletzt, als er diese definitive Absage an seine Zuneigung bekam. Es brachte ihn auf und einen Moment lang fühlte er sich wie ein bockiges Kleinkind, welches die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, die Unterlippe nach vorn schob, mit dem Fuß aufstampfte und sagte:  
„Dann gehe ich eben ohne dich dahin. Wir können uns ja übermorgen im Chat treffen und ich erzähle dir, was du verpasst hast.“  
„Warte, sag mir wo das Treffen stattfindet und die Uhrzeit!“, schrieb Bestie und hatte zum ersten Mal gleich drei Fehler in einem kurzen Satz.  
„Nur, wenn du mir versprichst zu kommen, Tiger.“  
„Versuchst du mich zu erpressen?“  
„Ich versuche dich zu überreden und wenn du dich doch dafür entscheidest mit mir zu gehen, dann würde ich dich gern vorher irgendwo zu einem Kaffee oder was auch immer einladen.“  
„Hast du die Einladung von Bloodsport?“  
„Nein. Und ich sage dir auch nicht von wem. Dein Zug, Tiger!“  
„Du bist so was von nicht devot ….“  
„Das ist richtig :P“ Absichtlich platzierte Nick ein dickes Smiley am Ende, welches die Zunge rausstreckte.  
„Gut. Ich komme mit. Wo treffen wir uns?“ Nicks Herz schlug Purzelbäume und er grinste breit.   
„Ich würde sagen, 22 Uhr im Starbucks an der Green Avenue?“  
„Ist dort der ominöse Treffpunkt von diesem Spiel?“  
„Nein, da ist unserer Treffpunkt. Und Tiger? Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben!“  
„Pffff …“, bekam er eine abfällige Antwort und Nick hoffte wirklich für einen Moment verzweifelt, dass sich Bestie nicht als Wesen entpuppen würde, welches wirklich Angst vor ihm haben würde. Was auch immer Bestie gerade darüber dachte.  
„Pass lieber auf, dass du nicht vor mir wegläufst, Kleiner.“  
„Vergiss es, Tiger. Bis morgen dann?“  
„Bis morgen, Hörnchen und falls es danach mit uns vorbei ist: Es hat mir Spaß gemacht und du hast es wirklich geschafft mich für ein paar Augenblicke zu trösten. Ich danke dir dafür von Herzen.“  
„Es wird nicht vorbei sein und bitte, gern geschehen. Vielleicht hatte ich etwas gutzumachen. Schlaf gut!“

Schlaf gut, war witzig. Es war schon fast vier Uhr morgens und beide Männer waren so wach, dass sie nicht mehr schliefen.


	7. Chapter 7

Der Tag war für Nick äußerst seltsam. Er war gleichzeitig total müde und aufgedreht. Hank war wieder da, sah aber noch recht mitgenommen aus. Sie hatten aus dem Altersheim einen Anruf von dieser Angestellten bekommen, die ein Katzenfuß war. Sie hatte nachts die Betreiberin dabei gefilmt und angesprochen, als sie mit einem Bündel Banknoten, wie sie ihn nur alte Menschen unter das Kopfkissen legen, aus einem Zimmer gekommen war. Vor Gericht wäre das zwar nicht zulässig, doch es reichte den Detectiven, um sie unter Druck zu setzen. Sie war störrisch und uneinsichtig, doch Nick klärte das schließlich souverän. Sie wurde vorläufig festgenommen, bis der komplette Sachverhalt geklärt war. Bis zum Nachmittag verbrachten sie damit die Zeugenaussagen aufzunehmen und Berichte zu schreiben. 

 

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Nick versucht sich abzulenken. Hank wäre als Helfer wieder zu haben, doch nun könnte er der Bestie nicht mehr absagen und wollte das auch nicht. Er musste wissen, wer das war, weil er ihn unbedingt als Täter ausschließen musste. Nein, wollte, wäre die korrektere Beschreibung seiner Absicht gewesen. Irgendwas war an der Bestie, was er sehr mochte und er fühlte sich zu dessen zwiespältigen Wesen hingezogen, als wäre es das Zauberbiest Sean Renard. Das war natürlich Unsinn, denn ein zweites Zauberbiest in Portland wäre nicht denkbar. Davon hätte er garantiert schon erfahren. Aber so, wie Bestie ihm gestern gegenüber zugegeben hatte, dass Nick ihm tatsächlich ein wenig helfen konnte – bei welchen mysteriösen Seelenqualen auch immer – so hatte auch Bestie Nick geholfen. Er sah sich nun selbst viel klarer. Sich und seine Zuneigung für Renard, die er nun nicht mehr abstreiten konnte, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was er damit anfangen sollte. Scheinbar gab es da einen Teil in ihm, der das Zauberbiest wirklich mochte und sich extrem von ihm angezogen fühlte. Vielleicht sollte er in der Realität mit der Bestie den Part ein Mal ausleben, um zu wissen, dass er es nicht brauchte? Warum nicht, wenn es funkte?  
Juliette oder seine Beziehung zu ihr, hatte damit absolut nichts zu tun. Warum Nick dieses Thema praktisch in eine andere Welt verschob, hätte er nicht erklären können. Vielleicht weil es einfacher war oder einfach zu surreal, um es ernst zu nehmen.

 

Relativ pünktlich war er zu Hause und duschte ganz ausgiebig. Auch seine Freundin kam früher und sie aßen zusammen Abendbrot. Dabei musste Nick ihr gestehen, dass er später am Abend noch mal losmüsste, um dieser Chat-Sache nachzugehen.  
„Gehst du allein? Oder nimmst du Monroe mit?“  
„Ich gehe allein aber wenn es notwendig wird, rufe ich Monroe oder Hank an, versprochen.“  
Sie sahen sich noch eine Folge von Juliettes Lieblingsserie zusammen an, dann machte sich Nick mit schnell schlagendem Herzen auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt zu diesem Blind Date. Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass sie gar nicht ausgemacht hatten, wie sie sich erkennen würden. Ein Fehler? Aber Nick war sich recht sicher, dass ihm seine Intuition sagen würde, wer die Bestie sein würde.

 

Nick war absichtlich ein gutes Stück zu früh, holte sich schon mal einen Kaffee und setzte sich gleich neben die Tür an einen gut geschützten Tisch, ohne sich vorerst die anderen Starbucks Gäste anzusehen. Er saß in einer Art Nische mit der Wand an einer Seite und fühlte sich sicherer, wie er nicht sein konnte und trotzdem raste sein Puls und er fühlte sich lächerlich unwohl. Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich an sein erstes Date mit Fünfzehn. Fast wäre er nicht hingegangen, weil er sich einbildete, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Heute war es ähnlich.  
Bitte, sei kein unerträglicher Spinner, betete er still und spielte auf seinem Handy herum, um sich abzulenken. Ab und an sah er zur Tür. Es war recht leer und an den meisten Tischen saßen Pärchen oder ganze Grüppchen. An keinem Tisch saß jemand allein und das sagte ihm, dass Bestie noch nicht da war.

 

Auch Sean überlegte, ober er überhaupt reingehen sollte. Wozu? Um irgend so einen Freak zu beschützen, den er noch nicht mal kannte und der offenbar selbstbewusst genug war, um gegen ihn zu bestehen. Dabei war er wirklich nicht allzu umgänglich gewesen und trotzdem. Aber er war auch neugierig und wollte natürlich auch seinen Fall lösen, den er sich ganz privat zur Urlaubsbeschäftigung erklärt hatte. Hörnchen war nun mal der optimale Hinweis und sein Köder, versuchte er pragmatisch zu denken, wusste aber, dass ihn das, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war auch tief berührt hatte. Der Junge hatte die erschreckende Gabe ihn wehrlos zu machen und das gelang sonst nur Nick. Seine Gedanken waren wirr und er versuchte durch die Fenster jemanden zu erkennen, der Einhorn7 sein könnte. Doch er sah nur Pärchen und Gruppen, hatte aus seiner Position allerdings auch nicht den ganzen Raum im Blickfeld. 

 

Nick sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon zehn Minuten nach zehn. Er hatte nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, was war, wenn Bestie nicht kommen würde. Zu diesem dubiosen Treffpunkt würde er auch ohne ihn gehen. Eine andere Person, die er noch beschützen müsste, war eher hinderlich. Als er hochsah, vergaß Nick vor Schreck zu atmen. Wie gelähmt starrte er Sean Renard an. Sein Captain stand mitten im Raum, höchstens drei Meter von seinem Tisch entfernt. Er trug eine dunkle Jacke, ein graues Hemd und eine dunkle Hose. Nick würde gern sagen, sein Gesicht sah aus wie immer, doch das wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Die Wahrheit war, Renard sah ihn so bestürzt an, wie er ihn noch niemals vorher erlebt hatte. Er blinzelte nicht und auch sonst zeigte nichts in seinem Gesicht oder an seinem Körper, dass er lebte. Nick selbst war es kaum möglich seine Erschütterung abzustreifen. Wenn er gestanden hätte, hätte er sich nun unbedingt setzen müssen. Alle Gedanken strömten auf ihn ein. Der stärkste war, warum zur Hölle hatte er nicht auf sein Gespür gehört, welches ihm ständig gesagt hatte, irgendwas stimmt mit der Bestie nicht. Er hatte keinen Schimmer, wie lange sie sich reglos ansahen, doch dann bewegte sich Sean. Der Mann blinzelte ein Mal und drehte sich dann um, um das Starbucks in eindeutiger Absicht wieder zu verlassen. Im selben Moment sprang Nick hoch, auf ihn zu und packte ihn fest am Oberarm.  
„Setz dich, Captain!“, befahl er kaum hörbar aber so nachdrücklich, dass Sean zögerte. Widerwillig ließ er sich von Nick auf die Sitzbank schieben. Der Grimm setzte sich ihm sofort gegenüber und hielt ihn allein mit seinen Augen gefangen.

 

Seans Mund war ganz trocken und dann passierte es doch. Sein Zauberbiest kam hoch und es bedrohte eindeutig den Grimm. Nick blieb ruhig, sah ihn jedoch so streng an, dass er sich selbst nach ein paar brisanten Momenten wieder unter Kontrolle bekam. Er sperrte das Biest wieder ein und fand doch noch immer keine Worte. Auch Nick sah ihn nur an. Vermutlich ging ihm ebenso jeder Satz und alles, was sie getan und geschrieben hatten durch den Kopf. Sein Blick war dunkel und sein Mund zu einem Strich zusammengepresst. Nicks Blick ausweichen, war aber auch keine Option, weil er ahnte, dass das den Grimm nur noch mehr provoziert hätte. Die momentane Situation war mehr als gefährlich. Zwischen ihnen schwebte ein unsichtbarer Funke, der nur von ihren Augen in Schach gehalten wurde. Würde einer von ihnen den Blickkontakt unterbrechen, würde die Apokalypse losbrechen.   
Obwohl keiner der beiden Männer im Chat jemals einen konkreten Hinweis auf den jeweils anderen Mann gegeben hatte, wussten doch beide in diesem Moment intuitiv wer gemeint gewesen war. Dieses geheimnisvolle Wissen machte die Situation so brenzlig, denn sie bedeutete, dass es hinter allem eine fremde, unkontrollierbare Macht gab, die weder Nick noch Sean beherrschen konnten.  
Eine Macht, die sie unweigerlich zueinander hintrieb.

 

Wundersamerweise war es Nick, der die Situation auflöste.   
„Rom?“, fragte er rau und mit hauchfeiner Ironie.  
„Was soll ich denn da?“ Sean lauschte seiner belegten Stimme und schluckte schwach.  
„Vielleicht Italienisch lernen?“  
„Kann ich doch schon.“

Wieder sahen sie sich eine ziemlich lange Zeit wortlos an. Die erste Aggression war verschwunden und es wirkte eher, als wenn sie, jeder für sich die Puzzleteile an die richtigen Stellen legten. Es war eine demütigende Angelegenheit, die die Zeit auffraß.

 

Nick holte nun tief Luft und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht. Damit ließ er endlich die Schamesröte seine Antlitz erobern und es machte ihm nichts aus, weil er sah, dass auch Sean mit seiner Beschämung zu kämpfen hatte. Seine Augen glänzten und seine Stirnfalten waren tief.  
„Nick, wir sollten …“  
„Nein, warte. Wir reden jetzt nicht über uns und was passiert ist. Ich hatte einen konkreten Grund in diesem Chat zu sein. Möchtest du ihn hören? Ich könnte nämlich deine Hilfe gebrauchen.“  
Sean schluckte ratlos und sah ihn fragend an. Dann nickte er nur und bekam ein schnelles Lächeln von Nick.  
„Gut, dann hole ich dir jetzt deinen versprochenen Kaffee. Nicht, dass du mir nachsagst, ich hätte mein Angebot vergessen. Allzu viel Zeit haben wir sowieso nicht mehr.“ Damit stand er auf und holte für den Captain Kaffee, ehe der widersprechen konnte.

 

Immer noch verwirrt sah ihm Sean nach. Wieso war er so dumm gewesen und hatte nicht auf seine Instinkte gehört? Er hätte es nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Er hätte ernst nehmen müssen, was Hörnchen geschrieben hatte. Oh Gott, er hatte virtuellen Sex mit dem Mann gehabt, den er mehr wollte, als alles andere und Nick hatte irgendwie sogar zugeben, dass er Gefühle für ihn hatte. Ihm war so schwindlig und ein wenig übel, dass er nur damit beschäftigt war sein Wesen zu bändigen. Hatte er das eben richtig verstanden? War Nick diesem Kidnapper auch auf der Spur? Das war so typisch für den Grimm. War er einmal „nicht da“, passierten solche Dinge. Er wusste schon, warum er keinen Urlaub wollte, verdammt. Nein, es war sinnlos. Heute würde er seine Gedanken nicht mehr zusammenbekommen. Und Nick hatte recht, heute waren andere Dinge wichtiger und es war fraglich, ob es nicht besser war diese peinliche Begebenheit komplett totzuschweigen.

 

Nick kam wieder, sein Gesicht war gefasster und er stellte ihm den Kaffee vor die Nase.   
„Woher weißt du, wie ich meinen Kaffee mag?“, fragte Sean dann doch ziemlich verwundert, als er den Deckel angehoben hatte.  
„Ich bin Detective, schon vergessen? Okay, verlieren wir keine Zeit. Ich sage dir, was ich weiß und herausgefunden habe und du sagst mir, was du weißt. In Ordnung?“  
Sean nickte nur und dann begann Nick zu erzählen. Dieses doch sehr sachliche und rationale Gespräch half die Beklemmung zu verdrängen, die beide immer noch tief in den Knochen verspürten.   
Nick vermied es zwar Sean länger anzusehen, doch eher, weil er befürchten musste, dass die Beschämung ihn überwältigen würde. Nicht, weil er ihn dafür verantwortlich machte, was geschehen war. Beide trugen daran keine Schuld. Sean war zwar in sich gekehrt und verschlossen wie immer, doch in seinen Augen sah Nick eher Elend als Wut.  
„Wir treffen uns also in fünfzehn Minuten vor dem Eingang des Japanischen Gartens?“  
„Wenn ich Nukeboy richtig verstanden habe, dann ja. Lass uns gehen!“

 

Schweigsam warteten sie eine halbe Stunde vor dem Eingang des Japanischen Gartens. Sie standen unter einer der wenigen Lampen und waren Mutterseelen allein.  
„Okay, ich denke, Nukeboy hat dich reingelegt, Nick.“  
„Sieht ganz so aus. Oder ich habe etwas falsch verstanden. Ich war vielleicht nicht ganz bei der Sache, muss ich zugeben.“ Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Nicks Lippen, welches Sean gerade noch sah, bevor der Grimm den Kopf wegdreht.  
„Ich habe da einen Vorschlag. Ich habe mir die Adresse des Chatbetreibers besorgt und werde ihm morgen einen inoffiziellen Besuch abstatten und mir die Chatprotokolle geben lassen. Dabei werde ich unsere gleich löschen lassen, wenn es dir recht ist?“  
„Klar.“ Nick klang gleichgültig, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an.  
„Ich werde mir alles ansehen und durchlesen und hoffe, dass ich am Abend eine entsprechende Information habe, wo diese Spiele stattfinden. Ich nehme an, dass du mitkommen willst?“  
„Du nimmst das richtig an.“  
„Warum tust du das, Nick?“  
„Warum tue ich was?“  
„Warum interessiert es dich, ob jemand Wesen entführt und sie vielleicht sogar tötet?“  
„Ich tue das, weil Monroe mich darum gebeten hat. Für ihn und weil ich nicht dulden kann, dass jemand in meinem Revier wildert.“ Sean sah ihn aufmerksam an und hörte bei jedem Wort den Subtext, für den er Nick mochte. Nick war kein Grimm der Wesen schon per se hasste und tötete, ganz im Gegenteil, er versuchte in jedem einzelnen Wesen ein Individuum zu sehen und versuchte immer moralische Maßstäbe anzusetzen. Und selbst wenn er es töten musste, dann gab es einen guten Grund dafür.  
Ein Weilchen schwiegen sie und warteten sinnlos, bis Nick leise sagte:  
„Ich denke, wir können jetzt gehen. Ruf mich an, wenn du etwas weißt!“ Er wandte sich schon ab, als ihn Sean am Arm packte.  
„Warte, Nick … ich muss da etwas tun, weil ich sonst nicht glauben kann, dass das alles wirklich geschehen ist. Erlaube es mir … bitte.“ Sagte er das gerade wirklich? Flehte er den Grimm um einen Kuss an? Ja, das tat er. Aber nach allem, was passiert war, war das nur noch ein kleiner, unbedeutender Tropfen auf dem Stein der Schande. Nick wusste genau, was er wollte. Er war stehen geblieben und sah ihn im Licht der Laterne nachdenklich an.

 

„Dann tu es!“, verlangte er und Sean kam noch einen kleinen Schritt näher. Wie Nick es sich gewünscht hatte, packte er sein Gesicht und hob sanft seinen Kopf ein wenig an. Seine Daumen legte er in Nicks Kinngrübchen. Nicht einmal blinzelte er oder wich seinem Blick aus, als er mit seinen Lippen den anderen Mund berührte. Auch der Grimm schloss nicht seine Augen, doch sein Blick war eher verwundert und ein wenig verschreckt. Aber seine Lippen waren weich und empfänglich. Sean hatte das Gefühl, die Zeit würde still stehen, als er ihn küsste und seinen Geschmack aufnahm, um ihn niemals wieder zu vergessen. Als Nick ihn überraschend zurückküsste, hatte er das Gefühl die Zeit würde rasen. Ihm wurde schwindlig und als sich Nick löste, schnappte er überrascht nach Luft.  
„Bis morgen …“, sagte der Grimm nur und lief davon. Noch eine ganze Weile blieb Sean an genau der Stelle stehen und grübelte über alles, was geschehen war nach und wartete, ob vielleicht nicht doch noch etwas geschah. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur von seinen Gefühlen gelähmt, die Nicks Lippen in ihm ausgelöst hatten.

 

Nick lag eine Stunde hellwach neben seiner Freundin im Bett und stand dann schließlich wieder auf. Schlafen zu wollen war absolut sinnlos.  
Leise ging er ins Wohnzimmer und machte es sich wieder auf der Couch gemütlich. Vielleicht war Nukeboy im Chat. Er war verärgert und würde sich den Typ jetzt gern zur Brust nehmen. Doch Nick war selbstkritisch genug, um zu begreifen, dass er auch hoffte Sean da zu treffen. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass es einfacher war, wenn sie miteinander schrieben, anstatt zu sprechen.  
Und sie mussten diese verrückte Sache klären. Himmel, Nicks Herz raste immer wieder, wenn er daran dachte, was sie geteilt hatten. Vor allem er hatte Sean seine intimsten Wünsche mitgeteilt. Aber auch sein Captain hatte tief in seine Seele blicken lassen und Nick bzw. Hörnchen dieses Privileg gestattet, obwohl er immer so um seine Integrität besorgt war.  
Bestie war erstaunlicherweise da und Nick zögerte. Vielleicht war es besser nicht darüber zu sprechen und alles zu begraben, als wäre es nie passiert. Aber es war Sean, der ihn anschrieb.

 

„Warum schläfst du nicht?“ Gleichzeitig schickte er ihm eine Einladung in einen privaten Raum, die Nick erschreckend schnell annahm. Nukeboy war sowieso nicht da, redete er sich die Sache schön.  
„Ich kann nicht schlafen. Außerdem wollte ich sehen, ob Nukeboy da ist. Bist du deshalb hier?“  
„Ich konnte auch nicht schlafen. Tut es dir leid?“  
Nick schluckte und er fragte sich ernsthaft, woher seine Ergriffenheit kam. Irgendwie war es so einfach mit ihm zu schreiben und so schwer mit ihm zu sprechen. Vor allem über sich selbst. Der Kuss allerdings war atemberaubend gewesen und suggerierte Nick einen Vorgeschmack auf Erlebnisse, die niemals zwischen ihnen stattfinden dürften.  
„Nein. Aber ich habe nicht auf meine Instinkte gehört, das ärgert mich.“  
„Ich habe es auch nicht getan. Ich wusste, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt.“  
„Angeber.“  
„:)“  
„Ein leibhaftiges Smiley? Bist du krank?“ 

 

Ein paar lange Augenblicke kam nichts von Seans Seite.  
„Ja, vor Sehnsucht nach dir. Aber das weißt du ja inzwischen bestimmt.“ Nicks Gesicht glühte und er war für einen Moment wirklich sprachlos.  
„Wie lange geht das schon?“, schrieb Nick mit klopfendem Herzen.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe es anfangs versucht zu ignorieren aber es holt mich immer wieder ein. Frage bitte nicht weiter, es lässt sich daran nichts ändern.“  
„Verstehe. Wie soll es weitergehen?“  
„Darüber musst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, was jetzt ist. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen soll, Hörnchen.“   
Hörnchen? Warum tat Sean das? Wusste er, dass er Nick damit bekam? Oder war es nur die Macht der Gewohnheit? Sein Bedürfnis sich an alte, schöne Zeiten festzuklammern?  
„Der Kuss vorhin, hat mir gefallen. Er war genau so, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe“, schrieb Nick. Er sollte die Glut nicht noch anheizen, dachte er beunruhigt, hatte aber gleichzeitig das dringende Bedürfnis Sean seine Zuneigung mitzuteilen, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er ihm nicht die Schuld dafür gab.  
„Möchtest du, dass ich dich nochmal küsse?“ Aufgewühlt schluckte Nick wieder und sah sich um, ob nicht Juliette wieder wie ein Gespenst da stand und ihn erstaunt ansah. Er war allein.  
„Ja. Aber hier im Chat.“ Es kam länger keine Antwort. War Renard beleidigt oder einfach nur bekümmert.  
„Das ist vielleicht die bessere Wahl. Sorry fürs Warten lassen, ich bin nur eben in einen anderen Raum gegangen.“  
„In dein Schlafzimmer?“  
„Vielleicht. Wo möchtest du, dass ich dich treffe?“ Oh Gott, sie taten es schon wieder. Nick war alarmiert, entkam dem Sog aber nicht. Erst recht nicht, nachdem er immer noch Seans Lippen auf seinem Mund fühlen konnte. Es war eine sanfte und vorsichtige Berührung gewesen, bei dem sie sich die ganze Zeit über nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatten.  
„Erinnerst du dich an dieses Haus im Wald?“ Mehr musste Nick nicht schreiben, denn sie beide hatten daran keine guten Erinnerungen.  
„Leider ja.“  
„Komm dahin. Man kann noch rein gehen, die Möbel sind alle noch da, wenn auch nicht mehr in allzu gutem Zustand.“  
„Du bist morbide, Nick!“  
„Ich bin ein Grimm. Kommst du, oder hast du Angst vor mir?“  
„Natürlich komme ich dahin. Ich bin eine Bestie, hast du das vergessen? Stichwort: Unberechenbarkeit! Treffe ich dich da nackt?“  
„Nein, wenn du das willst, musst du dafür sorgen. Ich werde es dir nicht leicht machen und auch wenn du mir gern widersprichst, wage es nicht deine Macht mit meiner Kraft zu messen, es würde keinen echten Gewinner geben. Nur Verlierer. Jetzt komm zu mir … ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir das schreibe … und zwinge mich dazu vor dir zu knien.“ Nur allein dieser letzte Gedanke machte Nick wieder unerträglich hart. Verzweifelt stöhnte er auf und setzte sich ein wenig anders hin um seine drückende Lust ein bisschen zu entspannen.  
„Ich werde nicht mit dir sprechen, wenn du das erwartest. In der Dunkelheit kann ich dich sowieso kaum sehen, doch ich spüre dich. Oh, wie ich das tue. Du hast keine Ahnung wie gut ich deine Gegenwart spüren kann. Sie hat etwas in meinem Blut verändert, was ich nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an, während ich beinah blind auf dich zugehe und meine Hände um dein Gesicht lege. Warum bist du so warm, Hörnchen?“  
„Ich bin ein Grimm, flüstere ich in die Nacht und hebe meinen Kopf, um deine Lippen zu empfangen. Meine Hände legen sich um deine Hüften und ziehen dich näher an mich heran, weil ich befürchte, dass du fliehst, wenn dein Biest ausbricht.“  
„Deine Sorge ist berechtigt, denn es ist nicht einfach zu kontrollieren in deiner Gegenwart. Meine Lippen berühren dich. Ganz behutsam, weil ich erst mit dem Schock klarkommen musst, den diese Berührung auslöst. Ich brauche Zeit, um die Bestie zu zähmen.“  
„Von deinen Problemen weiß ich nichts und deshalb wird mein Kuss sehr schnell sehr verlangend. Vielleicht setze ich dich damit unter Druck, doch es ist mir egal, denn alles was ich wahrnehme ist dein starker Körper an meinen. Ich kann deine Wärme, deine Kraft und deine Macht spüren und das macht mich hart. So hart, dass ich meinen Unterleib gegen dich drücke. Du sollst merken, wie sehr du mich erregst.“  
„Du überforderst mich, weil ich nicht nur mit dir, sondern auch mit mir selbst kämpfen muss. Deswegen lege ich jetzt meine Hände auf deine Schultern. Knie dich! Fordere ich dich auf und spüre deinen widerspenstigen Blick, obwohl ich ihn nicht sehen kann. Du willst nicht sein was du bist und doch bist du es und kannst es nicht verstecken.“  
„Ich knie mich nur, wenn ich dich berühren darf, erwidere ich eigensinnig und du gibst ein amüsiertes Lachen von dir.“  
„Wenn es sein muss, antworte ich und drücke dich endgültig nach unten. Jetzt darfst du mich mit deinen Händen berühren, wo auch immer du willst. Hände! Nicht Mund!“

 

„Du machst mich verrückt …“, murmelte Nick leise und rieb sich ein paarmal unwillkürlich über seine Erektion. Wie konnte das hier möglich sein? Das war Sean Renard, sein verfluchter Vorgesetzter, mit dem er hier gerade perverse Spielchen spielte.  
„Das tue ich … ich öffne deine Hose und entschuldige bitte meine unkoordinierten Bewegungen. Ich bin einfach nur erregt und will dich so schnell wie möglich spüren. Hilf mir ein wenig, ich bin so ungeduldig und garantiert ungeschickt.“ Nick fiel es immer schwerer zu schreiben, denn sein Kopfkino war so realistisch, dass er nur unkonzentriert tippte.  
„Gut, ich helfe dir und ziehe mich selbst aus. Doch gleich danach legen sich meine Hände auf deinen Kopf und meine Finger schieben sich in deine Haare, um dich kontrollieren zu können. Denn wenn ich das nicht tue, befreit sich das Zauberbiest und macht uns beiden Angst.“  
„Mir macht es keine Angst und es ist mir in diesem Moment vollkommen egal, denn unter meinen Händen kann ich deine Beinmuskeln fühlen, die fest und warm sind. Meine Daumen drücken leicht in deine Muskeln, als ich meine Hände nach oben schiebe.“  
„Deine Berührung verursacht ein Zittern, weil ich nicht erwarten kann, dass du mein hartes Verlangen berührst, mich aber gleichzeitig jetzt davor fürchte, weil ich weiß, wer du bist.“  
„Hab keine Sorge, lass einfach deine Hände in meinen Haaren. Das gibt mir Halt und dir auch. Lass mich dich berühren. Ich werde ganz behutsam sein. Kannst du meine Finger fühlen, die sich um deinen harten Schaft legen?“

 

Sean spürte es, auch wenn es nur seine eigenen Finger waren, so waren es in diesem Moment Nicks Hände, die sich warm und liebevoll um seine harte Männlichkeit schmiegten und dessen Adern mit den Fingerspitzen nachzeichneten. Wie diese Zauber möglich war, hätte Sean niemals erklären können. Doch hier in diesem virtuellen Raum waren Nick und er frei von anderen Dingen. Frei von Verantwortung, Zwängen und einem Teil ihrer schwierigen Persönlichkeit. Hier war es möglich sich zu lieben und vielleicht hatten sie es beide schon längst geahnt, wollten es nur nicht wahrhaben, weil es dann enden musste. Musste es aber gar nicht, wie Sean leise seufzend feststellte. Über das Stadium der Scham war er schon längst hinaus. Er hatte nur noch seine Lust und die Sehnsucht nach Nick im Herzen und schämte sich für kein einziges Wort, welches er immer langsamer schrieb. Die brennende Lust lähmte seinen Verstand schon ziemlich und so wurden seine Sätze kürzer.  
„Ja, ich kann deine Kraft sehr gut spüren. Bewege deine Hand und sieh mich dabei an.“  
„Das tue ich, immer.“  
„Wartest du auf das Zauberbiest?“  
„Vielleicht.“  
„Öffne jetzt deinen Mund, Nick!“  
„Zwing mich dazu!“  
„Bring mich doch bitte nicht dazu, Hörnchen!“  
„Zwing mich!“  
„Gut, wie du willst. Ich nehme meine Hände aus den Haaren, gebe dir mit beiden Händen einen harten Schubs, sodass du nach hinten fällst. Ich lasse dir keine Zeit aufzustehen, sondern setze mich auf deinen Brustkorb. Mit meinen Knien halte ich deine Oberarme am Boden und mit meinen Händen drücke ich deine Handgelenke zu Boden. Jetzt schau mich an! Sieh zu mir und blicke dem Zauberbiest ins Gesicht, Nick!“  
Nick konnte nicht mehr aufhören sein Glied zu reiben, Die Spitze schwamm schon in Feuchtigkeit und wieder und wieder liefen heiße Schauer über seinen Körper.  
„Ich bin wehrlos und überlasse dir die Kontrolle des Augenblickes. Vermutlich öffne ich endlich gehorsam meinen Mund, weil ich so erstaunt darüber bin“, schrieb er unendlich langsam mit nur einer Hand. Hinter seinen Augen glühte es und er war sich sicher, dass es Sean ähnlich ging. Sie beide waren kranke Irre, das musste mal gesagt werden.  
„Du wolltest es nicht anders, Hörnchen, deswegen werde ich deinen Mund mit meinen Finger noch weiter öffnen und mit meiner harten Männlichkeit in dich eindringen und jetzt bitte entschuldige mich für ein paar … Momente …“  
„Kein Problem, Tiger“, schrieb Nick noch und kam dann keine Minute später zu einem heftigen Orgasmus. Erschrocken hielt er sich selbst den Mund zu, weil ihn sein eigenes tiefes Lustgeräusch total überrumpelt hatte. Noch Ewigkeiten zuckte er der Lust hinterher und dann kam sogar noch mal ein sehnsüchtiges Nachseufzen aus ihm heraus, welches ihm völlig unbekannt war. Was zur Hölle taten sie hier?

 

Seans Zauberbiest hingegen brüllte schmerzerfüllt in sein Kopfkissen, nachdem er sich diesem süchtig machenden Rausch beugen musste, den Nick und seine Worte in ihm auslösten. Nach dem Höhenflug kam allerdings der unvermeidliche Absturz. Sein Wesen tobte und er brauchte diesen zornigen Ausbruch, um es zu besänftigen. Es war zu gut, viel zu gut und viel zu unnormal, was sie beide taten. Am bedenklichsten war, dass sie es weiterhin taten, als hätten sie nicht erst vor ein paar Stunden den Schock ihres Lebens erlebt. Sie waren beide ihrem wahren Ich begegnet und hatten sich nichts zu sagen.  
„Geht es dir gut, Hörnchen?“, fragte er, nachdem er sein Herzzittern überwunden hatte.  
„Wunderbar, doch jetzt bin ich endlich müde. Wir hören uns morgen?“  
„Tun wir. Gute Nach, Kleiner.“  
„Gute Nacht, Tiger :*“


	8. Chapter 8

Selten war Nick so müde wie am folgenden Tag. Er war nicht nur todmüde, sondern auch extrem unkonzentriert. Mit reichlich schlechtem Gewissen ließ er Hank die Hauptarbeit tun. Sie schlossen den Fall mehr oder weniger ab und hatten eine Menge Papierkram zu erledigen. Die Betreiberin des Altersheims gestand unter Druck schließlich und die alten Leutchen würden den Großteil ihres Geldes wiederbekommen, wenn der Fall abgeschlossen war.   
„Der Boss wird stolz sein, wenn er von unserem Wahnsinnsfall hört, oder?“, giggelte Hank, als sie gegen Mittag etwas zu essen holten.  
„Hm“, machte Nick nur und schob sich ein riesiges Stück Sandwich in den Mund, um nicht antworten zu müssen.  
„Schreibt man nicht eigentlich Urlaubskarten? Ich würde gern mal eine Karte aus Rom bekommen …“, plapperte sein Partner vor sich hin.  
„Ich glaube, Urlaubskarten sind out, Hank.“  
„Ja, hast recht. Heutzutage trifft man sich lieber online. Chat hier, WhatsApp da … schon klar.“ Impulsiv warf Nick sein halbes Sandwich in einen Mülleimer an dem sie gerade vorbei kam.  
„Hey! Warum schmeißt du das weg? Ich hätte es doch noch gegessen, wenn du es nicht mehr mochtest“, motzte Hank ihn an.  
„Es hat merkwürdig geschmeckt. Die Mayonnaise war sicher nicht mehr gut. Soll ich dich an den Kuchen erinnern, Hank?“  
„Okay, Punkt für dich, Kumpel. Leider habe ich eine schlechte Nachricht für dich. Willst du sie hören?“ Nick sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Du sagst mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass der Captain eine ganze Woche früher aus dem Urlaub wiederkommt? Bitte nicht!“ So lustig es klang, so ernst war es Nick. Er fürchtete sich regelrecht davor Sean im PD zu begegnen und hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie da miteinander umgehen würden. Das letzte Nacht war schon eine unerhörte Absurdität und als Nick eine ganze Weile darüber nachgedacht hatte, kam er zu einer Bezeichnung zurück, die ihn erst in dieses unübersichtliche Schlamassel gebracht hatte: Er träumte gerade zusammen mit der Bestie den rosaroten Traum seines geheimen Einhorn-Ichs. Und er wollte nicht, dass es endete. Doch das würde es bestimmt, wenn er und Sean im regulären Umfeld wieder aufeinandertrafen.   
„Nein, man hört ja nichts von ihm. Ich wollte eher andeuten, dass wir nun leider alte Fälle bearbeiten müssen und die Fakten neu begutachten müssen. Du weißt wie langweilig das sein kann?!“ Hank hob bedeutungsvoll die Brauen und Nick lächelte zustimmend.   
„Wir schaffen das schon …“, sagte er aufmunternd und schlug seinem Freund auf die Schulter. 

 

Sean besuchte den Betreiber des Chats. Rob Beyers war ein Nerd mit Auszeichnung und mit eindeutig devoten Neigungen. Er betrieb den Chat zum Spaß und war ab und an selbst nebenher anwesend, um ein paar Dates abzugreifen. Seans Erscheinen brachte ihn nicht sonderlich auf. Im Gegenteil, er schien eher angetan zu sein. Zuerst versuchte Rob sogar mit ihm zu verhandeln, um eine nettes Peitschen-Spiel anzuleiern, doch Sean ließ sich nicht darauf ein. Rob war allerdings so angstfrei, dass er ihn wirklich erst mit seinem Wesen bedrohen musste, bevor er bekam, was er wollte. Beyers spielte ihm die Daten auf einen USB-Stick und beteuerte hoch und heilig, dass er zwar schon von diese Art Spiele gehört hatte, doch noch keine Zeit gefunden hatte, um eines zu besuchen. Wer im Chat dafür verantwortlich war, wüsste er nicht, dazu müsste er selbst erst die Moderatoren befragen. Er stellte nur den Server zur Verfügung und hatte aus Langweile den Chat kreiert. Hauptsächlich, um selbst zum Zug zu kommen. Eigentlich sei er Softwareentwickler und Sean deutete an, dass ihm das total egal sein und er ihn finden würde, falls sich irgendwas von seinen Worten als Lüge entpuppen sollte. Rob Beyers nickte eifrig und fragte dann:  
„Was bist du eigentlich?“  
„Ein bösartiges Monster. Fordere mich also besser nicht heraus!“  
„Alles klar, Chef!“  
Sean hatte es absichtlich unterlassen ihm unter die Nase zu reiben, dass er außerdem Polizist war.  
Fast bis abends saß er dann daran die Daten zu sichten und die perversen Chatverläufe zu lesen. Beyers würde die Moderatoren noch dazu befragen und ihm helfen, sobald er Zeit hatte. Was Sean vorerst ganz bewusst unterlassen hatte, war den Nerd um Löschung seiner und Nicks Daten zu bitten. Das hatte einen ganz bestimmten Grund. Sie waren noch nicht miteinander fertig und so lange das nicht so war, brauchten sie den Platz. So wusste Beyers weder seinen Chatnamen noch den von Nick und das sollte auch so bleiben.

 

Sean gähnte und machte sich dann etwas zu Essen. Im Chat hatte er sich nicht eingeloggt, weil er Nick Informationen geben wollte, falls er auf ihn traf. Bisher hatte er so wenig, dass er ihn nicht mal anrufen bräuchte, obwohl es ihn dazu drängte. Zu gern hätte er seine Stimme gehört. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, ob sich seit letzte Nacht etwas verändert hatte.  
Wieder war es geschehen und er würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass es allein von Nick ausgegangen war. Saßen sie sich gegenüber gab es diese Mauer zwischen ihnen, die scheinbar nicht zu durchdringen war. Doch im Schutz der Virtualität war alles so einfach. Sie konnten über ihre Gefühle sprechen und das war unfassbar. Noch unglaublicher war, dass Nick auch Gefühle für ihn hatte. Er hätte sie vielleicht niemals geäußert, doch das hatte das Schicksal für sie übernommen. War das ein Omen? Ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?  
Er fand das Chatprotokoll von Nukeboy und Nick. Nick hatte sich nicht vertan, doch Sean konnte gut herauslesen, dass Nukeboy anfangs schon sehr an ihm interessiert war, doch dann einen Rückzieher gemacht hatte, als sich der Ton von Einhorn änderte. Nick klang fordernd und selbstbewusst und das war offenbar wenig erwünscht. Nukeboy hatte ihm demnach offenbar einen falschen Ort und Adresse mitgeteilt. Sean fand auch das Protokoll von Nick und Bloodsport, doch er las es nicht, denn inzwischen wusste er selbst welche armselige Kreatur Bloodsport war. Es war schon fast sieben Uhr und er hatte gerade mal die letzten beiden Tage nach dem Spiel-Event durchkämmt, als sein Telefon vibrierte. 

 

Nick!  
„Du gehst mir doch nicht etwas aus dem Weg, Captain?“ Dass Nick ihn nach allem was geschah mit Captain ansprach war seltsam. Es tat ein wenig weh, war aber auch gleichzeitig beruhigend und rief ihm in Erinnerung, dass es um wichtige Dinge ging.  
„Nein, Nick. Ich habe nur keine Information für dich. Vermutlich sitze ich noch bis nächstes Jahr an den widerwärtigen Chatprotokollen. Der Chatinhaber spricht mit den Moderatoren und wenn er Zeit hat, hilft er mir. Leider nicht heute. Willst du vorbei kommen, um …“ Erschrocken brach Sean ab. Er wollte Nick fragen, ob er ihm beim Durchsehen helfen kann, doch es klang ganz anders.  
„Warte, nicht, dass du denkst, ich …“  
„Ich habe eine bessere Idee. Heute Abend gibt es SM-Event aber ich befürchte, dass es nicht das ist, wo Wesen verschwinden. Es ist ganz offiziell und ich habe es bei meiner Recherche auf einem dieser Seiten gefunden. Ich habe mich spontan angemeldet, nur für alle Fälle. Wollen wir hingehen und sehen, ob wir etwas herausfinden oder mit jemand ins Gespräch kommen, der etwas wissen könnte?“   
Sean schwieg ein paar überrumpelte Augenblicke, bis er seine Sprache wiederfand.  
„Haben wir etwa ein Date?“  
„Wenn du willst. Zieh dich schick an, Tiger!“ Sean war wie gelähmt.   
„Hör auf darüber Witze zu machen, Nick“, sagte er rau und fühlte wie er errötete.  
Am anderen Ende war es recht still. Nur Nicks Atem drang leise an sein Ohr und vermutlich hörte er den auch nur, weil er ein Wesen war und besser hörte als ein Mensch.  
„Okay, du hast recht. Ich weiß nicht, ob das auch ein Date ist. Aber wir sollten uns das ansehen, weil ich denke, dass es ganz aufschlussreich sein könnte. Es ist reine Intuition.“ Sean zögerte immer noch. Im Schutz der räumlichen Trennung fühlte er sich sicher und konnte loslassen. Im Schatten der Macht des Grimmes war er hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt sein Zauberbiest zu foltern, um es kontrollieren zu können.  
„In Ordnung. Was zieht man da an?“ Nick lachte und irgendwie entspannte das dieses seltsame Gespräch.   
„Sieh dir mal die Webseite an: Schmerzender-Garten.com. Ich hoffe, du hast so etwas im Schrank. Ich zumindest fahre jetzt mal eben schnell zur Mall und wie du meinen Worten entnehmen kannst, gehe ich auf jeden Fall hin. Falls du meine Einladung annehmen willst, schreib mir eine Nachricht, ich hole dich ab. Bis später vielleicht.“ Nick legte auf, ohne ihn antworten zu lassen. Gut, die Antwort hätte sicher noch ein Weilchen gedauert, weil Sean ein ganz und gar ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache hatte. Nick außerhalb des PD und ihres Arbeitsverhältnisses zu begegnen, war die eine Sache. Eine Schlimmere, nach dem was geschehen war. Eine ganz schlimme Sache aber war, mit einem Grimm zu einem derartigen Event zu gehen, wo sicher Wesen und seltsames Equipment war. Und der Supergau war, er selbst war eines dieser Wesen und wüsste nicht, ob er die Kontrolle behalten würde. Die ultimative Katastrophe wäre ein Gemetzel mit Nick in dessen Zentrum.  
Mit kalten Fingern sah er sich die Seite an. Ja, solche Szenarien hatte er erwartet. Man traf sich an den absurdesten Orten, die so präpariert waren, dass man ausbrechen musste. Manchmal waren es ganze Häuser, die benutzt wurden. Das heutige Event fand in einem stillgelegten Krankenhaus in Gresham statt. Sean fragte sich ernsthaft, ob die Veranstalter dafür Genehmigungen hatten. Leider konnte er nicht nachhaken, da er offiziell in seinem verdammten Urlaub war. Hätte er ihn mal tatsächlich genommen. Er hätte nach Rom reisen sollen, dann wäre nichts von alledem passiert! Aber nein, er konnte ja mal wieder nicht loslassen. Auch die „Bekleidung“ entsprach ganz seinen schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Wenn er Glück hatte, fand er noch seine alte Lederhose, die er früher ab und zu mal zum Motorradfahren anhatte. Natürlich würde er mit dem Grimm mitgehen. Aus so einem dämlichen Grund war er ja hiergeblieben.   
„Hole mich rechtzeitig ab!“, schrieb er Nick und bekam ein unverschämt grinsendes Smiley und ein „Zu Befehl, Sir!“ Er stöhnte ahnungsvoll, als er es las.   
Wenn ihm jemand vor ein paar Tagen gesagt hätte, dass der große Grimm es mochte gezwungen zu werden, hätte er nur ungläubig die Stirn gerunzelt. Niemand konnte Nick zu irgendetwas zwingen und das war schon so, bevor er von seiner Grimm-Identität wusste. Aber so nach und nach begriff Sean, dass es etwas mit ihm und seiner eigenen Macht zu tun hatte. Offenbar war die Kraft des Zauberbiestes die einzige, die Nick akzeptieren konnte und die er hin und wieder mal spüren musste, um nicht größenwahnsinnig zu werden. Nick war ganz und gar nicht submissiv und oder devot und vielleicht war es für ihn nur Gedankenspielerei, doch er mochte es. Das hatte er sehr gut spüren können. Nur ein klein wenig Druck, nur ein Hauch Aggressivität an der richtigen Stelle machten Nick an. Ob es an ihm lag oder einfach nur eine Eigenart von Nicks unendlichen Facetten war, blieb unklar.

 

Als er später zu Nick ins Auto stieg, vermied er vorläufig einen genaueren Blick auf den Grimm. 

 

Nick schmunzelte und meinte ganz lässig:  
„Du siehst gut aus, Captain!“  
„Hör bitte auf damit, Nick!“  
„Mit was und warum?“ Nick klang immer noch eher vergnügt und wenig ernsthaft.  
„Du musst damit aufhören nett zu mir zu sein und zwar deshalb weil es endet. Spätestens, wenn mein Urlaub zu Ende ist.“  
„Dann lass uns zu diesem Zeitpunkt darüber reden, einverstanden?“ Endlich sah Renard ihn einen Moment länger an und musste dann unwillkürlich schmunzeln.  
„Du bist genauso einfallslos wie ich. Dafür warst du einkaufen?“  
„Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich mir kein Korsett mit komplizierter Lederschnürung gekauft habe. Ich war schon froh, in dieses Latexshirt gekommen zu sein. Mit Hilfe des netten und gierigen Verkäufers, der mich überall betatscht hat und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich jemals wieder da rauskommen soll. Ehrlich. Ich weiß nicht, wie man das toll finden kann!“  
„Frag mich mal, wann ich die Lederhose das letzte Mal getragen habe!?“  
„Oh mein Gott, war das etwa ein Scherz, Tiger?“ Nick grinste und sah zum ersten Mal ein echtes amüsiertes Lächeln auf Seans ansonsten so ernstem Gesicht. Es stand ihm ziemlich gut und tief in sich ahnte Nick, dass dieser Mistkerl ziemlich albern sein konnte, wenn er nur mal loslassen konnte.  
Um es kurz zu machen, beide waren komplett in schwarz gekleidet und sahen todlangweilig aus. Bis auf Seans Lederhose und Nicks schwarzes Latexshirt, wies nichts auf ihre Neigungen hin, die beide nicht hatten und sie doch paradoxerweise auslebten.  
„Wir sind zwei unfassbare Idioten, Nick. Wenn das hier vorbei ist und ich wieder arbeiten muss, müssen wir dringend ein Agreement treffen.“   
Nick hatte da schon eine Idee, doch die behielt er für sich. Er mochte es nicht so weit in die Zukunft zu denken. Das würde der Captain schon übernehmen.   
Während Renard das sagte, zog er eine schwarze Ledermaske aus der Tasche.  
„Woah, dann bin ich wohl doch der Einzige, der einfallslos ist …“, sagte Nick erstaunt.  
„Vorbereitung ist alles …“, erwiderte Sean erheitert und zog sich das Ding über. Sie bedeckte nur einen Teil seiner Stirn und seine Augenpartie, war aber erstaunlicherweise extrem wirksam. Nick blinzelte irritiert und fragte sich, ob sie beide noch im selben Film waren und ob er diesen Kerl überhaupt nur annähernd kannte.  
„Wir wollen doch anonym bleiben. Ich zumindest.“  
„Schon klar. Der Captain hat an solchen Orten nichts zu suchen.“  
„Es geht eher um Sean Renard das Zauberbiest und Bastard und nicht um den Captain vom PPD“, kommentierte Sean monoton.  
„Wie auch immer, du kommst der Bestie gerade ein ganzes Stück näher, Sir.“ Eigentlich sollte das ein Scherz sein, doch Seans Augen sahen ihn nur durchdringend an und Nick war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sich der Grimm in ihm gerade provoziert fühlte. Zum Glück erreichten sie gerade ihr Ziel. Sie sollten besser ganz schnell aussteigen, dachte Nick und griff zur Tür.

 

„Bevor wir gehen, Nick, will ich kurz noch etwas sagen …“ Sean hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
„Du siehst heute viel zu gut aus. Halte dich besser von mir fern, Hörnchen, ja? Wir tun, was wir tun müssen, aber lass dich auf nichts ein, was gefährlich sein kann.“ Nick sah ihn spöttisch an.  
„Soll ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich hier der Grimm bin?“  
„Das meine ich nicht. Ich meine eher, komme da drin nicht in Versuchung.“ Mit ernsten Augen betrachtete er Sean.   
„Was willst du mir damit sagen? Kennst du dich mit solchen Dingen etwa doch aus?“ Der andere Mann legte ein wenig den Kopf schief und gab ihm nicht gleich Antwort.  
„Ich sage das, weil ich dich kenne. Aus keinem anderen Grund.“  
„In Ordnung“, erwiderte Nick leichtfertig und stieg aus, während Sean erneut ahnungsvoll seufzte.

 

Vor dem alten Krankenhaus, welches ein wenig außerhalb und gut versteckt in einem Park lag, stand ein kleines Grüppchen Menschen. Mit Nick und Sean waren noch drei weitere Paare anwesend. Ein dicklicher Mann stand in einem absurd geknüpften Lederbody neben seinem Mann/Lover und zitterte sich einen ab. Einer trug eine alberne Gasmaske und Nick mit seinem Latexshirt war gegen die absurde Leder/Latexkleidung der anderen Teilnehmer noch harmlos angezogen. Alle plapperten aufgeregt miteinander, rauchten und Nick fühlte sich alles andere als wohl. Sie wurden freudig begrüßt und ausgefragt. Er überließ das Reden Sean, der so einsilbig dreiste Lügen über sie verbreitete, dass Nick ständig grinsen musste, als wäre er total high.   
Alle waren aufgeregt, neugierig, was folgen mochte und es war verwunderlich, dass keine Wesen anwesend waren. Dann war es also sicher nicht dieses Event, bei dem der Betreiber die Wesen fing. Aber vielleicht war ja sonst etwas rauszubekommen. Sie hörten ein Auto und es stieg ein kleiner, blonder Typ aus, der einen freundlichen, wenn auch extrem hippeligen Eindruck machte.

 

„Guten Abend, liebe Teilnehmer. Willkommen zum fantastischsten SM-Escape Game in der Geschichte Portlands. Wir wachsen stetig und das Interesse wird ständig größer. Ich hoffe, die 250 Dollar werden sich für euch lohnen und ihr alle betreibt anschließend ein wenig Mundpropaganda.“ An dieser Stelle sah Sean Nick ein wenig verwundert an. Der Grimm zuckte nur die Schultern. Was war schon Geld, wenn er etwas Gutes tun konnte.  
„Jetzt möchte ich mich noch schnell vorstellen. Da wir alle, wie wir hier sind die Anonymität bevorzugen, so wie auch ich, habt ihr sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich Nukeboy nennen. Der Eine oder Andere kennt mich sicher.“ Bedeutsam hob er mehrmals die Augenbrauen und grinste sehr breit.  
Unauffällig sah Nick nun zu Sean. Der erwiderte zwar seinen Blick nicht, griff aber nach seiner Hand, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er begriffen hatte. Da waren sie also doch irgendwie am richtigen Ort. Nicks Finger verschränkten sich in die von Sean und das blieb auch so, so lange Nukeboy seine Eröffnungsrede hielt. Seans Herz zitterte dabei merkwürdig und er hatte große Probleme mit seinem Wesen.  
„Als Erstes muss ich eure Telefone einsammeln. Keine Sorge, ihr bekommt sie danach wieder. Aber das Spiel muss ja fair bleiben, nicht wahr? Wir haben für jedes Paar eine Etage vorbereitet, in der ihr euch austoben könnt. Wer zuerst durch das Haupttor kommt, gewinnt das fantastische Wochenende in New York. Es zählt allerdings nur, wer als Paar, gemeinsam und lebend durch das Tor kommt. Wer den anderen zurücklässt, wird nicht als Gewinner gewertet. Erschreckt nicht, im Inneren des Krankenhauses werden euch ein paar nette Überraschungen erwarten, die euch auf jede erdenkliche Art herausfordern werden.“ Inzwischen lief er mit einer kleinen Kiste herum und jeder warf sein Telefon da rein. Auch Sean und Nick, wenn auch widerwillig. Mit einem Auge sah Nick, dass Renard ein ziemlich billig aussehendes Handy in die Kiste warf.  
„So, wer Waffen dabei hat, bitte auch abgeben. Wir wollen ja kein zukünftiges Gruselhaus aus dem Krankenhaus machen. Es geht um freiwillige Schmerzen, Demut, Fesselspielchen, Sex und Lust“, erklärte er liebenswürdig. Ein Mann legte allen Ernstes eine Pistole ab und der dickliche, frierende Kerl zog ein Klappmesser aus den Tiefen seiner Hautfalten.  
Nick hatte absichtlich auf Waffen verzichtet. Gerade Schusswaffen, waren heikel. Erst recht, wenn er seine Dienstwaffe in einem inoffiziellen Fall benutzt würde. Auch Sean trug keine Waffe. Er hatte sein Zauberbiest mit und war noch weniger offiziell hier als er.  
„Ich vertraue euch, Leute. Die Einverständniserklärung habt ihr ja schon mit eurer Anmeldung unterzeichnet, insofern kann es sofort losgehen. Das Los entscheidet, wer welches Stockwerk bekommt.“  
„Du hast etwas unterzeichnet? Bist du verrückt?“, flüsterte Sean beunruhigt.   
„Nicht wirklich. Vertrau mir. Niemand wird je rausfinden, dass wir hier sind. Auch ich habe meine Tricks und bin nicht nur gut im Prügeln.“ Sean verlor so jähe die Beherrschung, dass er sich selbst nicht mehr stoppen konnte. Seine Hand packte in Nicks Haare und hielt ihn fest, bevor er ihm einen heißen Kuss auf die Lippen drückt. Nick war spürbar überrascht. Spürbar war auch sein zeitnaher Widerstand, der schnell erlahmte, als sich ihre Lippen berührten und sich verlangend umeinander schmiegten.  
„Hey, ihr Turteltäubchen, könnt ihr warten, bis ihr drinnen seid? Ihr bekommt das letzte Los und so wie ich das sehe, fällt euch das Kellergeschoss zu. Sorry Jungs.“, grinste Nukeboy und Nick, immer noch ganz zittrig von diesem spontanen Kuss, bemerkte beruhigt, dass Nukeboy keine Ahnung hatte, dass er Einhorn7 war.

 

„Was war das gerade?“, flüsterte Nick, als sie auf den Eingang zusteuerten.  
„Ein Kontrollverlust. Und das ist nur ein Vorgeschmack, Hörnchen!“  
„Hör auf mir Angst zu machen, Bestie. Das schaffst du sowieso nicht.“  
„Sei nicht so überheblich!“  
„Und du nicht so furchtsam!“ Sie grinsten sich beide an. Und wenn das nicht die Realität gewesen wäre und wenn Nick es nicht so gut gewusst hätte, dann hätte er sich ernsthaft gefragt, was mit ihm nicht in Ordnung war, dass er Spaß an diesen grotesken Umständen hatte. Vor allem konnte er Seans Gegenwart viel besser ertragen als sonst. Ertragen war das falsche Wort. Nick genoss seine düstere Anwesenheit und war fast sogar ein wenig stolz, dass er als Einziger wusste, was Renard war und wie mächtig sein Zauberbiest war.

Sean hingegen war beunruhigt, über das, was vielleicht geschehen würde. Andererseits war er auf dem besten Wege seine Ängste loszulassen, auch wenn das bedeutete seinem Wesen nachzugeben.


	9. Chapter 9

Nukeboy führte sie in die ehemalige Eingangshalle des kleinen Krankenhauses. Überall waren Fackeln an den Wänden, doch ansonsten sah es aus wie nach einem Bombeneinschlag. Staub bedeckte fast alle Oberflächen. Kaputte Wände und Mauern verursachten unwillkürlich ein destruktives Empfinden und man musste schon ein Faible für die morbiden Dinge des Lebens haben, um diese Atmosphäre genießen zu können. Zerbrochene, uralte Möbelstücke, alte, mottenzerfressene Besuchersessel und Sitzbänke standen und lagen überall herum und es roch wie ein Grab. Unter allem lag aber auch noch der Desinfektionsgeruch, der immer noch in der Nase stach. Eine seltsame, leise Musik ertönte von irgendwo. Sie klang treibend aber auch irgendwie deprimierend.  
Nukeboy klatschte drei Mal laut in die Hände und aus verschiedenen Richtungen kamen vier vermummte Gestalten auf ihn zu.  
„Das sind eure Führer, die euch nun zum Ausgangspunkt, dem Startraum bringen werden. Auch sie mögen die Anonymität, wie die meisten von euch auch.“ Er sah Sean mit verengten Augen an, ließ jedoch gleich seinen Blick zu dem Typ mit Gasmaske weiterhuschen.  
„Denkt daran Leute, jeder Raum hat ein spezielles Rätsel, mit dessen Lösung man die Tür ganz einfach öffnen kann. Wendet Gewalt bitte nur untereinander an und lasst das Inventar in Ruhe, es hat euch nichts getan. Falls ihr die Tür doch mutwillig aufbrecht, seid ihr disqualifiziert. Ich würde euch empfehlen, dass Spiel als das zu sehen, was es ist: Ein Spiel. Spielt es, habt Spaß, habt Sex, genießt das sicherlich einzigartige Ambiente und die die exklusiven Gerätschaften, die euch zur Verfügung stehen. Im allerletzten Raum wird euch übrigens eine sehr besondere Überraschung erwarten. Wer bis morgens 6 Uhr nicht bei mir ist, wird geholt. Keine Sorge, wir lassen hier niemanden zurück. Und denkt an den Preis: Ein fantastisches Wochenende zu zweit in einem Luxus 5-Sterne-Hotel mit allem Drum und Dran! Letzte Frage: Gibt schon jetzt jemand auf?“ Man murmelte durcheinander, doch niemand sprach laut.  
„Dann wünsche ich viel Spaß!“ Wieder klatschte er in die Hände und auf Nick und Sean kam ein bulliger Typ zu.  
„Folgt mir!“, sagte er dumpf und Nick konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass so einer arme Wesen in seinen Lieferwagen zerrte, nachdem er sie bewusstlos geschlagen hatte. Sean wohl auch, denn er sah ihn vielsagend an. Aber sie folgten vorerst schweigsam.

 

Der Keller des alten Krankenhauses war eigentlich noch viel schlimmer, als die Eingangshalle. Bis auf die einzelnen Fackeln an der Wand war es sehr dunkel, denn es gab hier unten keine Fenster. Überall lag uraltes Gerümpel, standen alte Krankenhausbetten mitten im Flur und es roch verwesend und beißend. Super Ambiente, dachte Nick trocken, verspürte aber dennoch eine absurde Aufregung, die dem Anlass nicht wirklich angemessen war. Vielleicht war es, weil er Sean die ganze Zeit auf das Hinterteil starren musste, dachte er beunruhigt und nahm sich zusammen.  
Sie kamen an einer Radiologieabteilung vorbei, an einem Raum, auf dem in schwarzen, dickem Buchstaben Röntgen stand und liefen bis zu einem Raum, der mit Kreißsaal-B gekennzeichnet war.  
Der bullige Typ mit der Sturmmaske öffnete den Raum wortlos und zeigte hinein.  
„Das ist euer Startraum. Die Tür, die ihr öffnen müsst, ist auf der östlichen Seite. Die nächsten Räume sind alle miteinander verbunden. Alles was ihr zum Lösen des Rätsels braucht, ist in diesem Raum. Ich werde hier im Flur bleiben, falls ihr versucht durch diese Tür zur fliehen. Wenn ihr Panik bekommt, ruft ihr laut „SUICIDE“, dann lasse ich euch raus. Das Spiel ist damit natürlich verloren. Alles klar?“  
„Ja, Sir!“, sagte Nick bissig und merkte Seans leichten Schubs, der ihm bedeuten sollte es nicht zu übertreiben.   
Sie gingen in den Raum, der hinter ihnen sofort abgeschlossen wurde. Sean riss sich die Maske vom Gesicht, als hätte er unter Atemnot gelitten. Er erklärte nichts, obwohl Nick ihn fragend ansah, sondern steckte die Maske wieder in seine Jackentasche.  
„Hätten wir nicht mit dem Typen oder Nukeboy ‚sprechen‘ sollen?“, fragte Nick, als sie allein waren.  
„Tun wir noch. Keine Sorge, die laufen so schnell nicht weg. Hast du auch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl? Sprechen deine Grimm-Sinne an?“ Sean sah sich um, während er sprach.  
„Ein wenig“, sagte Nick, mäßig überzeugt, denn er war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob seine Sinne auf Sean und sein Wesen oder auf etwas ganz anderes ansprachen.  
Im ersten Moment war es ziemlich dunkel im Raum, doch nach und nach gewöhnten sich die Augen an das Licht der Kerzen, die überall standen. Also eines musste man dem Veranstalter lassen, die Idee war schräg und sie zog sicherlich eine Menge Interessenten an. Vermutlich gab es eine große Anzahl verrückter Typen, die genau auf so was standen und locker 250 Mücken dafür hinblätterten. In der Mitte des Raumes stand dieser typische Stuhl aus der Gynäkologie, der hier mit speziellen, dicken Ledermanschetten ausgestattet war. An Handgelenken und Fußgelenken wurde man an diesen Stuhl gefesselt, wenn man wollte und dann …

 

Nick schluckte und sah sich weiter im Raum um. Es gab einen großen Metalltisch, der vermutlich früher zu Operationen genutzt wurde. Auf dem lagen ausgebreitet alle möglichen Folterinstrumente und gynäkologische Utensilien. Über Skalpell, Scheidenspekula, Nadelrad, und Stacheldraht war alles dabei. Nick sah sogar Desinfektionslösung, alles für Einläufe und Mullbinden in Massen. Sean war zur Tür gegangen, die sie öffnen mussten, um in den nächsten Raum zu kommen und besah sie sich.  
„Lust auf Schmerzen?“, fragte Nick dünn und nur, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Die Tür ist aus Sicherheitsstahl und ich befürchte mit brachialer Gewalt, selbst, wenn wir es zusammen tun, werden wir sie nicht aufbekommen. Aber lass es uns versuchen. Vielleicht ist es einfacher als es aussieht.“  
Nick zögerte und besah sich weiterhin die Instrumente, die Schmerzen aber auch Lust zufügen konnten, wenn man wollte. Wollte er? Besser ablenken.  
„Sollten wir die Gelegenheit vielleicht wahrnehmen und über das sprechen, was zwischen uns geschehen ist, Captain?“, sagt er ganz beiläufig, während er sich eines dieser kleinen Wartenbergräder nahm. Nick fand, der Ort war nicht so abwegig, um über die bizarren Ereignisse zu plaudern, die zwischen ihnen vorgefallen waren.  
„Jetzt? Hier?“  
„Na ja, wir haben ein wenig Zeit, die wir zusammen verbringen müssen. Wir wollen uns nicht foltern, deswegen könnten wir reden, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es durchaus einer Folter gleich kommen könnte. Oder hattest du ernsthaft vor als Erster durchs Ziel zu laufen, um zu gewinnen? Willst du das Wochenende für uns beide gewinnen, Tiger?“  
„Lass den Sarkasmus, Nick und geh von dem verdammten Stuhl runter!“ Mit einem listigen Grinsen hatte sich Nick auf den Stuhl gesetzt und beobachtete den Captain neugierig. Sean fühlte sich unbehaglich, doch das war verständlich. Auch er war wenig begeistert und doch reizte ihn an der Situation etwas. Und als er Sean so betrachtete, der düster von der Tür zu ihm und wieder zu Tür schaute, wusste es, dass es genau diese skurrile Situation war. Hier allein mit ihm, in dieser Umgebung, die sie irgendwie zusammengebracht hatte und dazu animierte hatte, sich ihre Wünsche einzugestehen, gab alledem einen übergeordneten Sinn.   
Renard wirkte allerdings gesprächsunwillig und distanziert, wie es so typisch für ihn war. Woher kam der hitzige Kuss von eben? 

 

„Los, fessele mich, vielleicht hat es was mit der Lösung zu tun!“, befahl Nick.  
„Das ist doch Unsinn, Nick. Wie soll dieser Stuhl etwas …“  
„Tue es einfach. Du kannst mich ja wieder losmachen, wenn ich mich irre.“ Sean zögerte und betrachtete ihn skeptisch, während Nick sich die ganze Zeit mit dem Nadelrad über die Handfläche fuhr, ohne allzu viel zu spüren. Der Grimm zu sein, hatte viele Vorteile. Einer davon war eine hohe Schmerzgrenze.  
„Das ist lächerlich. Aber wenn du unbedingt willst.“ Widerwillig kam Sean zu ihm und machte die dicken Ledermanschetten fest, ohne ihm dabei ins Gesicht zusehen. Nick fühlte sich sofort ausgeliefert, grinste aber immer noch über dieses groteske Szenario.  
„Und jetzt?“ Es war kaum möglich, aber Seans Gesicht war noch finsterer geworden, als er Nick verstimmt betrachtete.  
Wartend legte er ein wenig den Kopf schief, weil der Grimm nicht antwortete, sondern ihn nur aufmerksam ansah. Nicks Augen wanderten von seinem Gesicht immer weiter runter und auch wenn Sean sich dazu anhielt gelassen zu bleiben, so verursachte doch allein dieser Blick ein heißes Gefühl in ihm, was ihn steif machte.   
„Das Skalpell, Nick?“, fragte er belegt, um ihn von seiner intensiven Betrachtung abzulenken.  
„Nein, deinen Mund!“  
„Das … das hier ist real … Hast du das vergessen?“, flüsterte Sean rau und wusste nicht ganz, ob es angebracht war auf die Beule in Nicks Hose zu starren. Er riss seinen Blick los und sah zu dem Tisch, auf dem die Folterinstrumente lagen.  
„Habe ich nicht vergessen. Es fühlt sich nur nicht so an als wäre es real. Würdest du mir jetzt die Ehre geben, Tiger oder ist das Folter in deinem Sinne mich auf deine Lippen warten zu lassen?“ Nicks Stimme war kratzig und er sah ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an. 

Sean musste durchaus zugeben, dass die Atomsphäre prickelnd und wirklich exzentrisch und aufreizend war. Sie waren allein und das nach ihren heißen Gedankenspielen, die nach mehr geradezu laut brüllten. Trotzdem wollten sie hier doch etwas erfahren, was sie der Lösung ihres Falles näher brachte. Küssen gehörten sicherlich nicht dazu, geschweige denn andere Dinge in Betracht zu ziehen. Er betrachtete Nicks feuchte und leicht geöffnete Lippen und merkte selbst gar nicht, wie er seine Unterlippe zögernd zwischen die Zähne zog. Was war schon ein verdammter Kuss?  
„Sollten wir das nicht besser auf virtueller Ebene lassen?“, murmelte er belegt, als er sich zu ihm beugte.  
„Können wir das später besprechen?“, flüsterte Nick zurück und hob seinen Kopf dann sogar an, um ihm entgegen zu kommen. Seine Lippen zitterten unmerklich, als sie Nicks warmen Mund berührten.  
Unwillkürlich legte sich seine linke Hand an Nicks Wange. Der Grimm hatte die Augen geschlossen und saugte gerade seine Unterlippe in seinen Mund, weil er sich schon wieder losmachen wollte.  
„Wir sollten sehen, dass wir hier rauskommen, Nick. Wirklich.“  
„Nein, mache weiter. Ich kann spüren, dass uns das der Lösung näher bringt!“ Seans Gesicht war ganz nah an seinem, sodass er dessen Bedenken aber auch die Erregung in den Augen sehen konnte. Nick hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass das, was sie taten eine Tür öffnete. Die Frage war, welche Tür?  
„Das ist … totaler Blödsinn …“ 

 

Trotzdem näherten sich seine Lippen wieder und küssten ihn. Nick seufzte leise und versuchte Seans Berührung mit denen einer Frau zu vergleichen. Es war unmöglich, denn es war vollkommen anders, obwohl sich ihre Zungen berührten und ihre Lippen miteinander spielten, wie Nick es kannte.  
Seans Hand, die bisher an seiner Wange lag, strich über seinen Hals, bis zu seiner Brust. Es war sehr real und doch auch wieder nicht. Nick kam sich vor wie in einer Zwischenwelt. Halb waren es seine romantischen, sehnsüchtigen Wünsche, die er Bestie gegenüber im Chat äußerte und dabei anonym bleiben konnte. Halb war das hier die knallharte Wirklichkeit, denn Seans Hand, die sich weiter über seinen Körper schob, war sehr wirklich. Ein dunkles, verlangendes Stöhnen entwich dem Captain, als er es spürbar vermied Nicks harte Männlichkeit zu berühren und stattdessen seine Hand auf den Oberschenkel schob. Er verließ kurz Nicks Mund und sah ihn erschüttert an.  
„Falsche Richtung, Tiger!“, keuchte Nick und hob ihm wieder seinen Kopf entgegen, weil er wollte, dass die warme Berührung seiner Lippen nicht endete. Wieder gab Sean ein leidendes Stöhnen in seinen Mund, bewegte aber seine Hand nun tatsächlich in Richtung seiner Erektion. Unwillkürlich drückte sich Nicks Unterleib seiner Hand entgegen. Dabei entwich Nick selbst ein begehrliches Keuchen. Wie konnte es sein, dass er derart hart und gierig wurde? Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er eigentlich sogar immer stolz auf seine Selbstbeherrschung und sein mäßiges Verhalten gewesen. Und jetzt, unter Sean Hand, verlor er den Fokus wie ein Halbwüchsiger bei seinem ersten Pornofilm.  
Es wäre eine Schande, wenn es ihn nicht so anmachen würde.

 

Angestrengt versuchte Sean das Beben seines Körpers zu unterdrücken. Nicks geschwollene Männlichkeit unter seiner Hand war ein apartes Gefühl, dass er mit nichts vergleichen konnte. Die gut fühlbare Lust erregte ihn so sehr, dass sich sein Zauberbiest befreien wollte. Aber das konnte er nicht zulassen, denn dann würde er ganz sicher die Kontrolle über die Situation verlieren. Ein gefesselter, williger Grimm, der ihn wollte, würde ihn um den Verstand bringen. Mit leichtem Druck rieb er über Nicks Männlichkeit, die sich unter dem Stoff seiner Hose seinen Berührungen entgegen drückte.  
Er war nur noch ein paar Zungenschläge davon entfernt zu wogen und riss sich endlich los.  
Nick gab sofort einen frustrierten Schrei von sich und riss an seinen Fesseln.  
„Nein, komm zurück und mach weiter! Du kannst mich jetzt hier nicht so liegen lassen!“, fauchte er und war wirklich aufgebracht. Sean verstand das gut. Auch seine sexuelle Erregung würde sich nun am liebsten in Wut verwandeln, doch einer sollte bei klarem Verstand bleiben. Besser er ging noch einen Schritt von Nick weg. Irgendwo über ihnen erklangen nun Schreie. Sie hörten sich lustvoll und leidend an.  
„Nick, wir sollten uns wirklich besser darum kümmern hier raus zu kommen. Verschieben wir das andere.“ Auf nie, fügte Sean in Gedanken unheilvoll an. Doch Nick riss wieder an seinen Fesseln.  
„Nein, komm wieder her und …“ Erneut erklang ein wirklich zorniger Grimm-Schrei und wieder riss Nick an den Fesseln. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür wie von Zauberhand und sie sahen sich beide erstaunt an.  
„Jetzt sag nicht, dass du das wirklich wusstest …“, kam Sean wieder zu Nick zurück. Immerhin hatte dieses überraschende Ereignis Nick soweit runter gekühlt, dass er nur verdutzt den Kopf schüttelt, dann aber sagte:  
„Nein. Ich wollte nur, dass du weitermachst.“ Er klang ein wenig resigniert und rieb sich über sein erhitztes Gesicht, als Sean ihm die Fesseln geöffnet hatte.  
„Das war doch ganz einfach, oder?“, fragte der Captain hörbar erleichtert und betrat nach Nick den nächsten Raum.  
„Nicht wirklich, nein“, murmelte Nick noch ganz in Gedanken an sein gieriges Verlangen, welches sich schon in den Chatspielen angedeutet hatte. Aber das Ganze derart hautnah zu erleben, erschütterte ihn nun ziemlich.

 

Auch der nächste Raum war düster. Fast noch mehr, wie der, aus dem sie nun kamen.   
In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein rundes Bett, auf dem ein schwarzes Latexlaken war. Wieder war der Raum nur mit Kerzen erhellt. Diesmal befand sich an der Wand ein kleines Regal, in dem eine große Auswahl von Peitschen, Paddeln, Knebeln, Fesselutensilien und Vibratoren aller Art ordentlich aufgereiht waren. Auch an dem Bett gab es wieder Fesselmöglichkeiten. Nick war zu dem Regal gegangen und hob fragend eine riesige Flasche Öl hoch? Sean verdrehte nur die Augen und besah sich aufmerksam den Rest des Raumen. Dabei musste Nick feststellen, dass Renard immer den größtmöglichen Abstand zu ihm einhielt. Recht hatte er und doch verspürte Nick eine dezente Enttäuschung. Wenn sie sich hier nicht näher kamen, wo sollten sie es sonst tun?  
Bei ihm zu Hause, wenn Juliette nicht da war? Undenkbar!  
Bei Sean zu Hause? Auf die Gefahr hin seinem Zauberbiest ausgeliefert zu sein? Ebenso undenkbar.  
Aber Nick begriff auch, dass sie sprechen mussten, um einen weiteren Schritt zu gehen.   
Deshalb warf er sich mit Schwung auf das große Bett und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Der Captain sah ihn missmutig an.  
„Könntest du mir helfen? Ich würde dieses abartigen Ort wirklich so schnell es geht verlassen. Und auch du solltest das wollen, Nick!“  
„Du hast also Gefühle für mich, Sean?“ sagte Nick, anstatt ihm zu antworten. Ganz bewusst benutzte er nun seinen Vornamen. Renard sah ihn auch sogleich schockiert an und hörte auf das Regal von der Wand wegzerren zu wollen.  
„Das ist wirklich nicht der beste Ort für solche Gespräche!“, brummte er und sah ihn streng mit gerunzelten Brauen an.  
„Doch, weil das hier nur halb real ist. Und du weißt das ebenso wie ich. Also sprich mit mir darüber, dann haben wir es hinter uns und können uns anderen Dingen widmen.“  
„Dingen wie Sex?“ fauchte Sean verächtlich und riss eine der Schubladen auf.  
„Wenn du das möchtest, auch darüber.“  
„Sei nicht so gönnerhaft, Nick. Du warst derjenige, der mir von Mr Big erzählt hat. Falls du dich erinnerst, habe ich mich sehr zurückgehalten …“  
„Und doch zugeben, dass du leidest, weil du unglücklich verliebt bist.“  
„Das hast du nur raus lesen wollen, weil es dir in den Kram gepasst hat. Es hat so gut zu deiner eigenen Befindlichkeit gepasst, dass du das großzügig impliziert und auf mich übertragen hast, oder nicht?!“ Nick sah Sean aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an. Renard hatte sich nun gegen das Regal gelehnt und beinah störrisch die Arme vor seinem Körper verschränkt. Er sah ihn finster und abweisend an, wovon Nick sich allerdings schon längst nicht mehr täuschen ließ.  
„Vielleicht war es wirklich so. Aber seit ich es weiß, verstehe ich auch dein distanziertes Verhalten mir gegenüber. Du bist in Portland wegen dem Grimm. Solltest du da nicht ein wenig freundlicher zu mir sein? Solltest du nicht mit allen Mitteln versuchen mich auf deine Seite zu bringen? Solltest du nicht ein Verhalten an den Tag legen, dass mich für dich eingenommen macht? Selbst wenn deine Freundlichkeit gelogen wäre. Aber was machst du? Du verärgerst mich ständig, intrigierst, manipulierst, hältst mich auf Distanz wie man es schlimmer kaum tun könnte und gehst mir aus dem Weg, wo immer du kannst. Wenn wir nicht zusammen arbeiten würden, was würdest du dann tun?“  
„Mich verstecken. So wie ich es schon immer getan habe, Nick. Außerdem will ich anmerken, auch wenn du das starrköpfig ignorierst, dass ich nie zugegeben habe, dass ich in dich verliebt bin.“  
„Dafür braucht es nicht immer Wort, Tiger…“, sagte Nick leise und ließ Sean nicht aus den Augen. Er wirkte deprimiert und wehrlos.   
„Lass uns nach einem Ausweg suchen …“, sagte er nur lustlos und begann sich wieder das Regal anzusehen. Nick sprang auf und packte ihn fest am Arm.  
„Ich habe eine bessere Idee und keine Widerrede. Zieh deine Jacke und dein Hemd aus. Na los, mach schon!“ Er wartete gar nicht erst, bis Sean begann sich freiwillig auszuziehen, sondern schob ihm die Jacke über die Schultern. 

 

„Was soll das werden?“, fragte er beunruhigt, als Nick seine warmen Hände unter sein Shirt schob und es nach oben zog.  
Sean zuckte bei dieser unerwarteten Berührung zusammen. Er hätte sich gern mental auf diese Art Kontakt vorbereitet, doch Nick nahm darauf keine Rücksicht, sondern schob sein T-Shirt so hoch, dass er es über den Kopf musste. Wie war das? Er hatte zu ihm geschrieben, dass er derjenige sein sollte, der ihn zwingen müsste. Nichts anderes tat Nick nun.   
„Leg dich mit dem Bauch auf das Bett! Los!“ Er schob ihn resolut dahin und ließ nicht zu, dass er auswich. Würde er es dennoch tun, würde es unweigerlich zu Handgreiflichkeiten kommen. Und keiner der beiden wollte das in diesem Moment.  
„Das ist wirklich keine gute Idee, Nick!“, jammerte er und tat trotzdem, was der Grimm wollte.  
„Erinnerst du dich an unserer eines Spiel?“, flüsterte Nick ihm ins Ohr, während er sich breitbeinig über ihn kniete und seine warmen Hände in seinen verspannten Nacken legte. Sean errötete, doch das konnte man zum Glück nicht sehen. Natürlich erinnerte er sich an jedes verfluchte Detail.  
„Hm“, machte er dumpf und befürchtete Nicks Händen würden seine Haut verbrennen. Wieder ertönten von irgendwoher heisere Schreie, doch passten die sich fast wundersamerweise in die Musik ein.  
„Dann versuche dich ein wenig zu entspannen. Ich würde ja auch gern mein Shirt ausziehen, doch ich befürchte, dass das unmöglich ist“, flüsterte Nick rau und klang dabei kein bisschen ironisch, eher bedauernd.   
Seine warmen, kräftigen Hände verursachten ein wohliges Gefühl in Seans Körpermitte. Nicks Kraft und sein Feingefühl beruhigten ihn tatsächlich so sehr, dass er sich merklich entspannte.  
„Und es ist viel besser als virtuell …“, raunte Nick plötzlich heiser in sein Ohr, während er weiterhin seine Finger wissend in seine Muskeln drückte. Gleich darauf legten sich Nicks Lippen an seinen Hals. Seans Unterlippe blutetet, so fest drückte er seine Zähne hinein, um nicht aufzustöhnen. Nicks Mund liebkoste ihn. Mal feucht und weich, mal spürte er seine Zähne im Nacken. Gemächlich zog der Grimm seine Spur über seinen Nacken und begann sich dann die Vertiefung seiner Wirbelsäule nach unten zu küssen. Inzwischen waren seine warmen Hände links und rechts an seinem Oberkörper. Umso weiter sein Mund sich nach unten küsste, umso weiter schob Nick seine flachen Hände unter seinen Körper. Schon längst bebten seine Bauchmuskeln in Erwartung von Nicks Händen, die sich noch tiefer schieben würden.  
Inzwischen waren Nicks feuchte Lippen in der letzten Vertiefung seiner Lenden angekommen und Sean konnte ein sehnsüchtiges Keuchen nicht mehr zurückhalten, als Nick seine Beine ein wenig auseinander schob und sich dazwischen kniete. Seine Hände schoben sich nun von dort unter seinen Unterleib.  
Unwillkürlich und mit heißem Gesicht, hob er Nick sein Becken ein wenig entgegen und drückte anschließend seine harte Männlichkeit verlangend in Nicks Hände. Sein Zauberbiest wogte hoch und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als sein Gesicht in das kühle Latexlaken zu pressen und dort seinen Schreck hinein zu stöhnen, als sich Nicks Hände gegen sein steifes Glied drückten.  
„Vertraust du mir?“, fragte Nick nun leise und Sean wusste genau, was nun kommen würde. Er zwang sein Biest nach unten und drehte sich schließlich mit erheblichem Zittern zu Nick um. Der kniete neben ihm und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Auch seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und in seiner Hose war eine unübersehbare Ausbeulung. Schnell packte ihn Sean am Arm und zog ihn neben sich. Er legte sich halb mit seinem Oberkörper auf ihn, schob seine linke Hand in Nicks Haare und sah ihn ernst an.

 

„Das hier ist kein Spiel, Nick. Kein anonymer Chat. Das, was wir hier tun, wird ganz definitiv Konsequenzen haben. Ich weiß, du bist nicht dumm. Trotzdem will ich dich daran erinnern, denn einerseits bewundere ich deine Flexibilität, die dich auszeichnet. Andererseits ist sie in diesem heiklen Zusammenhang nicht unbedingt von Vorteil. Du verstehst, was ich meine!“  
Nick verstand Sean sehr gut. War er meistens vernünftig, war Renard ein Kontrollfreak und ein sehr vorrausschauender Mann. Was grundsätzlich gut war, Nick im Moment aber nicht wirklich in den Kram passte. Zu gut hatte er Renards Lust und sein Verlangen wahrgenommen und zu genau wusste er, dass sie vielleicht nie wieder eine ähnliche Chance bekommen würden sich so nahe zu sein. Zärtlich aber abwartend sah der Captain ihn an. Er erwartete eine Antwort von ihm.  
„Dann mach es auch richtig, Captain!“  
„Was zur Hölle meinst du? Ich werde garantiert nicht hier mit dir Sex haben, Nick! Hast du den Verstand verloren?!“  
Aufgebracht stand Sean auf und zog sich sein Shirt und seine Jacke an. Natürlich wollte er Nick, aber nicht hier. Nicht an einem so unsicheren Ort und nicht so. Demonstrativ genervt seufzend stand Nick nun auf und sah sich wortlos die Tür an, die sie zu öffnen hatte.  
„Ein Zahlenschloss mit einer 4-stelligen Kombination. Du bist gefragt, Chef!“, sagte Nick düster.  
„Warum ich?“, fragte Sean und besah sich das Schloss trotzdem. Nick war gekränkt und er war es auch und trotzdem konnte er von seiner Einstellung nicht abweichen. Wenn er mit Nick zusammen war, dann an einem anderen Ort. Wenn Nick das nicht konnte, dann würde er ganz darauf verzichten, auch wenn es ihm mehr als schwer fallen würde. Er hatte nicht Nicks Leichtfertigkeit und dessen Anpassungsfähigkeit.  
„Hier im Raum müssen Hinweise sein. Wir müssen uns nur vorstellen, was Paare normalerweise hier tun würden, vielleicht kommen wir dann drauf …“ Nick klang bissig und Sean wich seinem Blick besser aus. Aber der Grimm hatte recht. Er stellte sich vor, was man hier normalerweise tat. Dabei sah er sich selbst nackt mit ihm auf dem ölverschmierten Laken hin und her rutschen, während sie ineinander verschlungen waren wie Brezel. Seine Männlichkeit wurde wieder hart und er holte tief Luft.  
Er ging zum Regal und nahm die Ölflasche. Großzügig ließ er das Öl auf das Laken klatschen und Nick, der verstanden hatte, verteilte es mit den Händen. An einigen Stellen veränderte sich die Farbe des schwarzen Lakens und wurde gräulich.  
„Es braucht Wärme. Hilf mir, Captain!“ Wenn sie nicht noch an diesem schwierigen Thema zu knabbern hätte, wäre das nun fast ein lustiger Augenblick. Beide schrubbten wie verrückt mit ihren Händen auf dem Latexlaken herum, bis sich 4 Ziffern aus dem Schwarz heraus schälten.   
„6012“, las Nick und stürzte zum Zahlenschloss. Natürlich war es nicht die richtige Reihenfolge und er stieß erneut einen frustrierten Schrei aus. Seine Hände waren glitschig und er rieb sie an seiner Hose ab.  
„Benutze deine Grimm Sinne!“, empfahl Sean nachdrücklich, blieb aber etwa einen Meter von ihm entfernt stehen. Wütend starrte er den Captain an und schloss dann die Augen, um sich zu sammeln.  
0126 gab Nick dann ein und die Tür sprang auf.   
Ein erleichtertes Geräusch kam aus Seans Richtung und Nick wusste, dass es nicht mit der Tür zu tun hatte, sondern damit dieser Situation entkommen zu können. Aber noch war es nicht vorbei.


	10. Chapter 10

Dieser Raum war ein wenig heller als die letzten beiden. In der Mitte des Raums war ein Hängesessel an der Decke befestigt, der sich nun langsam zu ihnen herumdrehte. Darin saß ein junger Mann, der einen ähnlich kompliziert geschnürten Latexbody trug, wie der Typ, der nun in der Etage über ihnen schrie.  
„Oh Hallo, welch Zufall, dass ich auf Männer stehe. Warum seid ihr beiden noch angezogen?“, fragte der junge Mann nun mit schmalziger Stimme. Nick verengte die Augen, merkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Sean ihn verwundert ansah und kapierte endlich, woher er den Kerl da kannte.  
„Karl Tyler?“, fragte er überrascht und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Im selben Moment wogte Karl und zeigte sein Wesen. Er erkannte den Grimm und sprang erschrocken auf. Mit ein paar langen Schritten war Sean bei ihm, packte ihn und presste ihm die Hand fest auf den Mund, um seine Schreie zu dämpfen.  
„Beruhige dich, der Grimm tut dir nichts!“, sprach er leise zu ihm, doch Karl zappelte wie verrückt in seinen Armen. Natürlich war er chancenlos und erst, als Sean sein Zauberbiest wogen ließ, um ihm zu zeigen, dass auch er ein Wesen war, schien sich Karl zu beruhigen. Seine Hand ließ Renard aber weiterhin auf seinem Mund, achtete aber darauf seine Nase freizulassen.  
„Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben, Karl. Ich bin wegen dir hier. Wenn du nicht schreist, lässt er dich los, ja?“ Karl schnappte hinter Seans Hand hektisch nach Luft und nickte dann mehrmals. Vorsichtig entfernte er seine Hand, blieb aber dicht bei ihm stehen, um den jungen Mann im Notfall wieder zu packen.  
„Ein Grimm?! Was willst du …“  
„Ich bin wegen dir hier, Karl. Wegen dir und anderen verschwundenen Wesen. Weißt du was davon?“ Immer noch zitterte der Junge wie verrückt und sah aus weit aufgerissenen Augen verschreckt von Renard zu ihm.  
„Er ist ein Zauberbiest …“, sagte er und sah Sean zu Tode verschreckt an. Er schien vor ihm fast mehr Furcht zu haben als vor dem Grimm. Nick war fast ein wenig beleidigt.  
„Ja, ist er. Aber auch er wird dir nichts tun. Er ist mein Freund.“ Verstört sah Karl ihn nun wieder an. Offenbar begriff er nicht ganz, was er hörte. Sean hingegen versuchte Nicks Augen zu meiden, denn seine Aussage war ihm tief unter die Haut gegangen. Sah Nick ihn wirklich als einen Freund an? Das war wirklich unfassbar. Noch viel unglaublicher als alles, was zwischen ihnen passiert war.  
„Ich verstehe nicht … was willst du hier?“ Noch immer wirkte Karl heftig verwirrt und es war schließlich Sean, der sprach.  
„Kennst du einen Barry Spears?“  
„Natürlich, der ist in der 2. Etage.“  
„Kanntest du ihn vorher?“  
„Nein, wir haben uns erst … kennengelernt.“  
„Niemand weiß wo ihr seid und was ihr tut. War das Absicht, Karl?“, fragte nun Nick nach.  
„Nicht wirklich. Barry, ich und noch ein paar andere Jungs wurden unter dem Vorwand an einem aufregenden und ganz neuartigen BDSM-Escape-Spiel teilzunehmen an einen Ort gelockt. Dort wurden wir alle, einzeln natürlich, ‚rekrutiert‘ und arbeiten seither an Orten wie diesen.“  
„Was heißt an Orten wie diesen? Nicht nur in Portland?“  
„Nein, wir sind an der ganzen Westküste unterwegs. Diese Events finden an unterschiedlichen Orten statt und wir gehören praktisch zum Inventar. Wie ein Wanderzirkus oder so was in der Art.“  
„Und es ist euch nicht möglich zu fliehen oder irgendwie Hilfe zu holen?“, fragte Sean argwöhnisch nach und bohrte seine Augen unnachgiebig in Karls Gesicht. Der wurde knallrot und stammelte ziemlich herum:  
„Na ja, doch … schon …irgendwie. Aber … keiner von uns hat daran Interesse. Wir werden ganz gut bezahlt, kommen rum und kommen sexuell auf unsere Kosten. Es ist wie eine kleine, verrückte Familie. Aussteigen ist nicht so einfach, denn uns wurde mit Konsequenzen gedroht, was unsere eigentliche Familie betrifft. Ich bin mit meiner Mutter zwar nicht sehr eng, doch will ich selbstverständlich nicht an ihrem Tod schuld sein oder dem meines Cousins. Außerdem wurde uns diese Tätigkeit als befristet verkauft. Nach einem Jahr steht es uns frei zu gehen. Alles in allem ist die Vereinbarung nicht so übel, denn immerhin kann ich mit Gleichgesinnten zusammen sein, habe Geld und einen Sinn im Leben.“  
„Das alles erfüllt den Aspekt von Menschenhandel und Prostitution, Karl!“, warf Renard scharf ein und Karl zuckte sichtlich zusammen.  
„Ich wollte doch endlich mal angenommen werden so wie ich wirklich bin und mich nicht immer wie ein Ausgestoßener fühlen … und hier ist es so“, murmelte Karl und Nick warf Sean einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.   
„Das verstehe ich, Karl, doch wir müssen die Sache leider beenden.“  
„Was? Was soll das heißen? Wirst du uns Wesen alle töten? Barry, mich und die andere?“ Seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Hysterie.  
„Nein. Ich bin außerdem Polizist.“ Absichtlich erwähnte er nicht, dass es auch Sean war. Wieder sah Karl ihn in einer absurden Kombination aus Fassungslosigkeit und Furcht an und Nick musste zugeben, dass es immer schwer war zu verstehen, dass er nicht nur Grimm war und ausschließlich als solcher handelte.  
„Heißt das, wir kommen alle ins Gefängnis?“  
„Nein, aber ihr müsst gegen den Veranstalter dieser schrecklichen Events aussagen. Wie ist sein Name?“ Karl zögerte und sah ängstlich zu Renard.  
„Ihr Name ist Linda Seymore und ihr gehört die Escape-Games Event Agentur in Portland. Alles legal, soweit ich weiß.“  
„Linda Seymore? Wie interessant. Die Agentur im Pearl District?“ fragte Nick und seufzte leicht. Da war er doch drum herum gestolpert, wie ein Idiot. Wenn er das Puzzle neu ordnete, könnte man aus ihrem Namen vielleicht sogar Lindsey Loch machen.  
Karl Tyler nickte zustimmend.  
„War sie im Chat als Lindsey Loch unterwegs, Karl?“  
„Ja, ich denke, das ist sie gewesen.“  
„Was geschieht jetzt? Soll ich dir vorher noch zu Diensten sein, Grimm?“, fragte Karl und fiel plötzlich vor ihm auf die Knie, wobei sein Wesen wogte.  
„Ganz sicher nicht. Steh auf und sag mir, wie die Tür aufgeht?“, sagte Nick und sah auffordernd zu Sean.  
„Können wir nochmal darüber sprechen, Grimm? Ich würde das hier wirklich gern weitermachen. Es macht mich glücklich, auch wenn es nicht so aussieht“, bettelte Karl weinerlich.  
„Nein, das ist nicht verhandelbar, sondern eine Straftat. Die Tür! Wie geht die auf?“ Nun wurde Karl erst rot, dann zeigte er wieder sein Wesen. Er stand auf, ging zu einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem wieder eine Menge „Instrumente“ lagen und nahm einen monströsen schwarzen Dildo in die Hand.   
Sean hob die Augenbrauen und Nick musste grinsen.  
„Damit?!“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber man kann die Stärke der Vibration einstellen und auf Höchststufe löst sich der Batterieverschluss und darin befindet sich ein Zettel mit der Zahlenkombination.  
„Und was, wenn man den Vibrator nicht angewendet hätte?“, fragte Sean ohne eine bestimmte Betonung.   
„Dafür hätte ich dann schon irgendwann gesorgt?“, grinste Karl und Sean sah verwundert, dass der Kerl tatsächlich ganz in seinem Element war. Es tat ihm tatsächlich ein wenig leid, diese Welt zerstören zu müssen und er befürchtete, dass Personen wie Karl und Barry immer wieder einen Weg suchen und finden würde, sich in diese Welten zu flüchten. So wie er es selbst auch tat. Aber erzwungene Prostitution war eine Straftat, die man nicht durchgehen lassen durfte. Von den fehlenden Genehmigungen mal ganz zu schweigen, dachte Sean verärgert.  
Nick ließ das schwarze Ding vibrieren und tatsächlich sprang das Batteriefach auf und ein klein zusammengerollter Zettel fiel heraus. Er gab ihn Sean, der ihn auseinander rollte und las.  
Doch anstatt nun die Tür zu öffnen, bückte sich Sean und zog aus seinem Stiefel ein kleines Telefon. Er warf es Nick zu, der es geschickt auffing.  
„Für Notfälle, falls du dich wunderst. Du rufst gleich damit beim PD an und lässt sie kommen. Du bleibst hier und erklärst alles. Du sagst, dass du auf einen privaten Verdacht hin ermittelt hast, das geht schon klar. Ich möchte nicht involviert sein, also halte bitte meinen Namen raus und kläre das am besten mit deinem Partner! Und du Karl, solltest besser verschweigen, dass er ein Grimm ist. Weiterhin kannst du dich nicht an mein Aussehen erinnern, ist das klar? Ich würde dir nur ungern drohen, doch ich tue es hiermit. Nicke deutlich, wenn du mich verstanden hast!“  
Karl nickte eifrig und sah ängstlich zum Grimm.  
„Keine Sorge, wir wollten dir nichts Böses, doch wir müssen ein paar Regeln einhalten. Ich bin als Polizist hier und als der hast du mich getroffen. Dir wird nichts passieren, wenn du mit dem PPD zusammenarbeitest. Hast du das soweit verstanden, Karl?“  
„Ja, Grimm“, kam es kratzig aus Karls Mund. Sean und Nick sahen sich an und dann nickte Renard unmerklich. Unvermittelt zog er seine Lederjacke aus, nahm seine Maske heraus und warf die Jacke Nick zu.  
„Zieh die besser drüber, sonst denken sie noch, du warst zu deinem privaten Vergnügen hier.“  
Grinste Sean etwa listig wie ein Fuchs? Nick blinzelte und zog seine Jacke dann lächelnd über. Sie war innen noch warm von seinem Körper und es fiel ihm schwer ein wohliges Seufzen zurückzuhalten.  
„Ich werde jetzt gehen und mich um den Kerl vor der Tür kümmern. Danach werde ich mich um Nukeboy kümmern, damit der schön hier bleibt, bis Verstärkung kommt. Kommst du mit allem klar, Nick?“ Sean zog sich wieder seine Maske über und Nick schluckte. Wehmut, das Gefühl eines unerklärlichen Verlustes und Trauer überschwemmte ihn. War damit alles zu Ende? War sein rosaroter Traum ausgeträumt? Was ist mit uns, hätte er am liebsten gefragt, doch das ging im Beisein von Karl nicht. Renards Blick war unterkühlt und ungeduldig, deswegen nickte er nur.  
Der Captain gab die Zahlenkombination ein und zog die Tür hinter sich wieder zu.  
Im Flur hörte man es Poltern. Es folgten Kampfgeräusche, dann war es still.

 

„Er ist dein Freund?“, fragte ihn Karl ungläubig, während Nick angestrengt lauschte, ob Sean Hilfe brauchen würde.   
„Nicht so, wie du denkst, Karl.“  
„Warum nicht? Er sieht fantastisch aus und wie er dich ansieht … meine Güte, was wäre das für eine Kombination?! Ein Grimm und ein Zauberbiest! Barry und ich …“  
Unwirsch packte Nick den jungen Mann am Hals und drückte seine Finger zusammen. Karl röchelte erschrocken und sah ihn aus riesigen Augen angstvoll an.  
„Wenn du das nur noch einmal äußerst, wenn du nur an mich als Grimm denkst, werde ich dich und alle deine Freunde und deine Familie töten. Sind wir uns einig?!“ Nick tat seine emotionale Übersprungreaktion leid, doch er konnte sich in diesem Moment des Verlustes einfach nicht zurückhalten.  
Karl versuchte zu nicken und Tränen strömten aus seinen Augen.  
„Sind wir … sind wir, Grimm“, keuchte er leise.  
„Und jetzt komm wieder zu dir. Ich rufe jetzt meine Kollegen und wehe du verplapperst dich …!“, drohte er nochmal und meinte es sehr ernst.

Keine viertel Stunde später kamen ein paar Kollegen vorbei. Auch Hank und Sergeant Wu waren darunter.

 

„War das die private Grimm-Sache?“, fragte Hank leise. Sie standen ein wenig abseits, während die vermummten Mitarbeiter, die in ihren jeweiligen Stockwerken glücklicherweise nichts mitbekommen hatten, und der k.o. geschlagene Nukeboy in die Polizeiwagen verfrachtet wurden. Die Mitspieler wurden auch alle zum PD verfrachtet, weil sie verhört werden mussten. Auch Karl, Barry und noch zwei andere Männer, die Wesen waren, mussten zum PD gebracht werden. Überall war Blaulicht und Lärm und Nick war plötzlich unendlich müde und erschöpft.  
„Genau. Das war sie. Die vier leichtbekleideten jungen Männer sind Wesen. Ich kann sie nicht verhören. Nicht heute. Machst du das für mich, Hank? Am besten allein? Du weißt schon warum …“  
„Aber klar.“   
„Ich danke dir. Ach ja, falls sie von einem Typen sprechen, der mit mir hier war, es war Monroe und ich habe ihn besser weggeschickt, ehe er noch in Schwierigkeiten kommt.“  
„Verstehe.“ Hank schöpfte kein Verdacht und damit hatte Nick gerechnet. Nur müsste er beizeiten Monroe mitteilen, dass er dabei gewesen war und dann würde auch herauskommen, dass Renard mit ihm dort war. Aber besser es wusste das Blutbad als Hank, dachte Nick betrübt. Er stellte fest, dass am liebsten allen erzählt hätte, was er heute erlebt hatte.  
„Warte kurz, Nick!“, rief ihm Hank dann doch nach. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl drehte er sich um und war froh, dass er gerade im tiefen Schatten eines großen Baumes stand. Vermutlich errötete er gerade, denn sein Kumpel und Partner hatte sicher etwas entdeckt, was ihn argwöhnisch machte.  
„Ist das deine Jacke, die du trägst?“  
„Ähm, nein. Ist von Monroe.“ Hank kam näher und sah ihn so merkwürdig an, so dass Nick dann seine Jacke öffnete und Hank seine peinliche Verkleidung sah. Seine Brauen schossen nach oben und in der Dunkelheit leuchteten seine Zähne weiß.   
„Ich war doch undercover …“, erläuterte Nick vollkommen unnötig, denn Griffin hatte längst verstanden und grinste weiterhin mehr als breit.  
„Schon klar. Ich versuche mir jetzt gerade vorzustellen, was Monroe anhatte.“  
„Lass es besser. Gute Nacht!“, sagte Nick mit einem angedeutetem Zwinkern und ging endlich mit großen Schritten zu seinem Auto.

Juliette schlief als er kam und er weckte sie nicht, sondern legte sich nur lautlos neben sie. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er eingeschlafen.


	11. Chapter 11

Die Aufklärung lief erstaunlich glatt. Gleich am nächsten Vormittag wurde Linda Seymore festgenommen, die alles mehr oder weniger zugab. Natürlich hatte sie weder Genehmigungen, noch war das, was sie getan hatte legal. Sie würde in mehreren Punkten angeklagt werden, saß jetzt jedoch erst mal in U-Haft. Als Nick sie gegen Mittag besuchte und dabei schon ein seltsames Gefühl bekam, wusste er, dass etwas von der ganzen Sache an ihm hängen bleiben würde. Er sprach mit Linda. Sie war eine clevere Geschäftsfrau um die 50, war recht hübsch aber knallhart an Erfolg interessiert. Als Nick sie direkt fragte, ob sie in diesem Regionalchat unterwegs war, gab sie es freimütig zu. Unauffällig schluckte er und war sich sicher, dass er mit ihr, bzw. Lindsey Loch gechattet hatte. Aber sie war kein Wesen und sie hatte auch nichts gegen Wesen. Sie benutzte sie nur als willige und exklusive Sklaven, um Kunden anzulocken. Er offenbarte sich nicht als Grimm und bekam alle Informationen, die er als Detective Burkhardt brauchte. Überhaupt lief alles so reibungslos, dass Nick schon fast verzweifelt nach einem Haken an der Sache suchte. Am liebsten würde er den Captain fragen, doch das ging erst, wenn der wieder offiziell arbeitete. Vielleicht gab es auch einfach keinen Haken und es lief mal ausnahmsweise ohne Probleme ab.

 

In seiner Mittagspause fuhr er zu Monroe. Schon heute Morgen hatte er ihm eine kurze Nachricht über seinen Erfolg getextet. Das Blutbad erwartete ihn schon und schlug ihm freudig auf die Schulter.  
„Oh Nick, ich wusste, du bekommst das hin. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll. Okay, ich war jetzt nicht davon ausgegangen, dass Jungs wie Karl das freiwillig tun, aber jetzt wissen wenigstens die Angehörigen Bescheid. Es gibt keine Leichen, Gott sei Dank und auch dir geht es gut!“  
„Ehe ich es vergessen, Monroe. Wenn dich jemand fragt, Hank zum Beispiel, ich war da gestern mit dir dort!“ Monroe sah ihn natürlich fragend an und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Und mit wem warst du tatsächlich da, Nick?“  
„Mit Renard.“  
„Dem Captain?“  
„Ja, inoffiziell. Also behalte es für dich.“ Monroe sah an Nick vorbei und wirkte dabei abwesend. Doch sein Gesicht wurde immer fassungsloser.  
„Du warst mit deinem Vorgesetzten in einem SM-Dungeon?“, fragte das Blutbad dann mit geweiteten Augen, als ihm die wahre Tragweite der Unternehmung klar wurde. Nick verzog das Gesicht.  
„Wenn du das sagst, klingt das wirklich merkwürdig. Können wir das Thema bitte beenden und nie wieder erwähnen?“ Aufmerksam sah sein Freund ihn an und Nick befürchtete, dass Monroe viel mehr aus seiner Gestik und Mimik herauslesen würde, als ihm lieb war, doch das Blutbad zuckte schließlich nur die Schultern.  
„Ja klar. So genau will ich das auch besser gar nicht wissen. Hauptsache, die vermissten Jungs sind wieder da und die Verantwortlichen werden zur Rechenschaft gezogen.“  
„Die Jungs sind junge Männer, die versuchen ein eigenes Leben zu führen. Sie sollten sich nur besser auf die Legalität verlegen“, merkte Nick an und dann musste er auch schon gehen. Er hatte noch eine Menge Papierkram zu erledigen und wollte noch mal allein mit Karl sprechen. Mit seiner Aktivität lenkte er sich davon ab, dass er nichts von Renard hörte und sich begann zu sorgen. Natürlich war der ja „im Urlaub“ und doch hätte er gern gewusst, was er tat und wie es ihm ging.

 

Sean schlief seinen Rausch aus.   
Als er die Flurwache und Nukeboy außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, hatte er sich hinter einer der uralten Eichen auf dem Krankenhausgelände versteckt und gewartet, ob alles so lief, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Als das getan war, war er nach Hause gegangen und hatte sich dort eine Flasche von einem ziemlich teuren Rum gegönnt. Praktisch zur Feier des Tages, dass er Nick so nahe gekommen war wie niemals zuvor und doch alles zwischen ihnen komplizierter war wie jemals zuvor. Angezogen und halb bewusstlos war er auf sein Bett gefallen und da lag er am Abend immer noch, als sein Telefon vibrierte. Er stöhnte, weil er das Gefühl hatte, sein Kopf würde explodieren, als er abnahm.  
„Kannst du in den Chat kommen? Ich hätte gerade Zeit.“  
„Nick?“  
„Oder möchtest du lieber, dass wir telefonieren?“  
„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Warte kurz, ich bin gleich da.“  
Nick legte auf und Sean rappelte sich hoch. Nick wollte mit ihm chatten? War das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Zeichen wofür? Während sein Laptop hochfuhr, wankte er ins Bad, trank etwas und nahm eine Menge Aspirin.  
Nick wartete schon und schickte ihm eine Einladung.  
„Was ist los? Gibt es Probleme? Läuft es nicht so, wie wir es geplant hatten?“  
„Doch, alles gut. Ich wollte nur mit dir sprechen, weil ich nichts von dir gehört habe. Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Mir geht es gut. Was ist mit deiner Freundin?“  
„Die hat einen Haus- ich sollte eher sagen Stallbesuch in Barton und kommt erst später. Können wir nochmal anders anfangen, Bestie?“ Sean rieb sich über das Gesicht und begriff dann endlich warum Nick hier war und was er wollte. Er wollte über sie beide reden und das ging nicht, wenn sie die waren, die sie in der realen Welt waren.

 

„Wie war dein Tag, Hörnchen?“, frage Sean und während er das schriebe, merkte er verwundert wie er sich selbst gleich viel besser fühlte.  
„Och, heute war es recht langweilig. Ich musste einen Haufen Papierkram machen und das war ziemlich ermüdend. Aber mein Fall ist geklärt und das freut mich ziemlich. Aber frag mich doch mal, wie meine Nacht davor war?“ Sean musste unvermittelt grinsen und spürte, wie Blut in seine Wangen schoss.  
„Wie war deine Nacht, Kleiner?  
„Heiß!“  
„Nur heiß?“  
„Sehr heiß und … okay, ich gebe es zu, ein wenig kompliziert. Ich hatte nämlich ein inoffizielles Date mit Mr Big.“  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?! Du hast dich getraut?“  
„Nein, verheiratet sind wir nicht gleich aber wir sind uns näher gekommen, denke ich.“  
„Und? Wie hast du dich gemacht? Hast du ihn mit dem Respekt behandelt, der ihm gebührt?“  
„Hm, ich glaube, da haben wir noch ein paar Baustellen. Er ist aber auch ein echt schwieriger Typ. Nie weiß man, was er will.“  
„Oh doch, ich denke, du weißt sehr genau, was er will. Das muss er doch nicht sagen, oder Hörnchen?“  
„Vielleicht sollte er es aber sagen, damit ich weiß woran ich bei ihm bin? Immerzu trägt er seine Maske und lässt mich nie sein wahres Ich sehen.“  
„Kann es sein, dass er denkt, dass alles für dich immer noch ein Spiel ist? Denkt er, dass dir der Ernst fehlt und du nicht bis in die letzte Konsequenz gehen willst? Vielleicht denkt er, du willst nur ein bisschen Spaß, weil alles neu und aufregend für dich ist?“  
„Du meinst, er ist nur für Sex nicht zu haben?“  
„Könnte gut sein. Vielleicht hat er damit schon zu viel schlechte Erfahrung gemacht.“  
„Was will er dann? Blutsbrüderschaft? Eine Hochzeit? Adoptierte Kinder?“ Sean stöhnte und rieb sich wieder über das Gesicht. Er war sich gerade nicht mehr sicher, ob Nick das noch im Spaß schrieb oder ihn ernsthaft vor eine Wahl stellte.  
„Tiger? Noch da?“  
„Ja, ich habe nur gerade keine konkrete Antwort für dich.“  
„Vielleicht habe ich eine für dich. Man sollte einen Schritt nach dem nächsten machen und nicht mit dem Ende beginnen. Siehst du, ich kenne auch die Termini von Anfang und Ende.“  
„Er würde nicht ablehnen, doch offenbar weiß er, dass du vergeben und nicht bereit für diesen Schritt bist, denn dieser Schritt könnte eine ganze Menge verändern. Erst recht, wenn man ihn mehrmals geht. Ehe man sich versieht, läuft man Meilen weit und dann steht man doch wieder plötzlich vor einer Kreuzung und muss sich neu entscheiden!“  
„Das ist Blödsinn und oder seine Ausrede. Vielleicht glaubt er mich zu kennen, doch das tut er nicht. Er würde mich nur kennen, wenn er mit mir sprechen würde. Über mich, über uns und auch über sich. Dann wüsste er nämlich, dass ich flexibel bin und mich ständig weiterentwickele. Denn ich bin etwas Besonderes, Tiger. So wie er auch.“

 

Nick starrte wie hypnotisiert auf den Monitor. Er verstand selbst nicht, was er hier gerade provozierte. Aber er wusste, dass noch ein Schritt folgen müsste, um seiner Entscheidung näher zu kommen. Natürlich könnten sie sich weder in seinem Haus, noch in Seans Wohnung treffen. Es müsste ein neutraler Ort sein, an dem sie nicht sein mussten, was sie waren. Aber es musste geschehen, dass sie sich auf diese Weise trafen, denn nur so würde er wissen, ob es mehr als das war. Er verstand Sean allerdings auch. Der war kein Mann der halben Sachen. Er wollte alles oder nichts.  
Nur wusste Nick nicht, was „alles“ für Sean bedeuten mochte. 

„Willst du, dass ich dich zwinge?“, fragte Nick mit schnell schlagendem Herz, als Sean immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte.  
„Versuch’s. Aber ich will dich warnen, Hörnchen. Es gibt für dich dann kein Zurück. Ich will dich ganz oder gar nicht.“ Hinter Nicks Augen brannte ein heißes Feuer, als er die Worte las. Wie schnell waren sie wieder in ihren Vertraulichkeiten.  
„Würdest du mich zwingen, dir zu Diensten zu sein?“  
„Wenn du das möchtest. Aber ich würde es eher die Bestie tun lassen. Würde dir das gefallen?“  
Nick kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte diese Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, die ihn schon wieder dazu animierten sich selbst zu berühren.  
„Sind wir pervers?“  
„Nein, nur besonders. Das weißt du doch.“  
„Wo? Wann? Jetzt?“  
„Ganz ruhig, Hörnchen. Nichts überstürzen. Nicht heute. Gib mir Zeit. Ich habe eine ziemlichen Kater und werde heute nichts anderes tun, als möglichst bewegungslos im Bett zu liegen und an dich zu denken.“  
„Einen Kater? Was ist passiert?“  
„Ich musste nach der Nacht runterkommen und meine Bestie hätte Dummheiten gemacht, wenn ich sie nicht betäubt hätte.“  
„Hätte ich gern gesehen …“  
„Nein, du hättest das Biest töten müssen. Denk in Ruhe über deine Entscheidung nach und zwinge mich dann!“  
„In Ordnung. Ich werde dich zwingen. Und jetzt sag es mir!“  
„Was soll ich dir sagen?“  
„Was du willst!!!“  
Sean seufzte gequält. Wenn der Grimm sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war er nicht aufzuhalten. Nick wollte seine Entscheidung und er würde sie bekommen, weil es keine andere Wahl mehr gab. Doch Sean befürchtete zurecht, dass Nicks Entscheidung nicht zu seinen Gunsten ausfallen würde.   
„Ich will dich, Nick. Wie törichte es sich auch anhört, es ist die Wahrheit. Ich wollte immer nur dich und es ist mir egal, wer du bist und was es für mich bedeutet. Aber das wusste ich natürlich am Anfang nicht und jetzt ist es zu spät.“  
„Zu spät. Aber nicht zu Ende. Ich muss Schluss machen, J. kommt. Bis später!“  
Nick ging einfach aus dem Chat, ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten.

 

Am Freitag verkündete Juliette, dass sie ihre Mutter am Wochenende in Seattle besuchen wollte, weil die sich das Bein gebrochen hatte und ein wenig Hilfe brauchte.   
Nick hatte also ein ganzes Wochenende, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was er wollte, was er nicht wollte und was er dringend brauchte. Weil er die Sache nicht ganz zu dramatisch gestalten wollte, buchte er außerhalb von Portland in einem der zahlreichen, ländlichen Golfclubs ein Zimmer für zwei Tage. Es war kein 5-Sterne Luxus-Hotel, doch ein gutes Golfclubhotel. Zum Spaß buchte er noch einen Anfängerkurs für zwei Personen, obwohl er befürchtete, dass die Bälle bis zum Columbia River flogen, wenn er oder Sean sie schlugen. Aber wenn er schon seine Illusion mit einem Mann wie Sean Renard ernsthaft zusammen sein zu können, zerstören musste, dann wenigstens mit Stil.  
Er schickte Sean kommentarlos die Buchung per E-Mail und musste feixen.  
„Was ist so lustig, Nick? Hat der Captain etwa peinliche Knutschfotos mit hübschen Römerinnen auf seinem Facebook-Profil?“, fragte Hank vergnügt.  
„Nein. Der hat doch keinen Facebook Account!“, sagte Nick nur und biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht breit zu grinsen.  
„Stimmt. Der ist so spießig und todlangweilig und wenn er nicht ein … du weißt schon wäre, würde ich behaupten, ich kenne keinen uninteressanteren Typen wie ihn.“ Es war besser darauf nicht zu antworten, denn die Antwort hätte Hank vielleicht nicht gefallen.  
„Hm“, machte Nick nur und bekam eine Nachricht vom Captain.  
„Golf? Ist das dein Ernst?“  
„Golf und mehr. Erinnere dich ans Loslassen, Tiger und jetzt lösche diese E-Mail bitte gleich. So wie ich deine. Wir treffen uns dort.“

Beide fuhren getrennt zum Golf-Ressource und Nick war zuerst da und ließ sich schon mal den Zimmerschlüssel geben. Das Zimmer war sonnig, sauber und nett. Das Bett war groß und nicht zu weich, die Aussicht auf die Golfanlage war nicht berauschend, doch das würde sie sowieso nicht interessieren. Nick erfrischte sich und setzte sich dann auf den Balkon, um auf Sean zu warten. Dabei fragte er sich, ob er noch ganz bei Sinnen war.   
Juliette auf diese Weise und so offensichtlich zu hintergehen, war ganz und gar nicht sein Stil. Na ja, dachte er korrigierend, nicht der Stil von Nick Burkhardt. Doch in Renards Gegenwart war er mehr. Nick war dunkler, egoistischer und verlangender. Es war, als würde sich seine Grimm-Seite und Seans Wesen gegenseitig anpassen und sie beide standen nun mal auf der Schattenseite, der Welt, von der eine Großteil der Bevölkerung noch nicht mal etwas ahnte. Der Mensch Nick Burkhardt trat ganz freiwillig in den Hintergrund, wenn das Zauberbiest anwesend war. Und wie Renard ihn angeblich spüren konnte, so konnte er auch ihn wahrnehmen. Er war auf dem Weg zu ihm und schon hörte er, wie sich die Tür öffnete.


	12. Chapter 12

Der Captain sah auf einen schnellen, ersten Blick aus wie immer. Doch das stimmte nicht, sah Nick auf dem zweiten Blick. Er trug zwar eine helle Leinenhose, aber sie war eher leger und sein Hemd war kurzärmlig und die Krawatte fehlt. Sein oberster Hemdknopf stand sogar unanständig offen, sah Nick erheitert.  
„Ich sehe, du hast dich kleidungstechnisch an die Upperclass angepasst …“, witzelte Nick.  
„So wie du es nicht getan hast. Ach, Nick, immer diese Modesünden …“ Nick lachte, denn es stimmte. Er selbst war ganz in schwarz. Unbewusst hatte er diesen Kleidungsstil gewählt und dass er mit seiner Wahl recht hatte, sah er nun in Renards Augen. Sie waren dunkel, umwölkt und wurden dann fast schwarz, als er grob in seine Haare packte und seinen Kopf festhielt, um ihm einen hitzigen Kuss zu geben, der ähnlich dem vor dem Krankenhaus war.  
„Hast du mich vermisst?“, fragte Nick atemlos, als Sean kurz seinen Mund verließ.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr …“  
„Leider beginnt unser Kurs in einer Stunde, Tiger!“, Nick wollte sich spielerisch los machen, doch Renard packte ihn an den Schultern und ließ gleichzeitig sein Zauberbiest wogen.  
„Danke dafür, dass du mich gezwungen hast hierher zu kommen, Nick. Doch ich glaube, ich bin jetzt dran …“  
Nick schluckte. Er war sofort hoch erregt und konnte nicht herausfinden, ob es an Sean, seinem Wesen, der Situation oder seinen eigenen Erwartungen und Sehnsüchten lag.  
„Eine Stunde reicht. Jetzt knie dich, Grimm!“, forderte das Zauberbiest rau und Nick fand keine Worte, um zu widersprechen. Starke Hände drückten ihn nach unten und wenn er sich dagegen gewehrt hätte, hätten sie kämpfen müssen. Und zwar auf Leben und Tod. Sean wollte nicht, dass das hier für Nick ein Witz oder ein Spaß war und das machte er gerade deutlich. Nick verstand und kniete sich. Sein Puls war so hoch, dass das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte, während er seine Hände nun wirklich auf Seans Beine legte, einfach, um nicht überwältigt zusammenzusinken. Er fühlte die harten Muskeln unter dem dünnen Stoff und bewegte seine Hände langsam nach oben. Noch immer hatte Nick seine Augen aber gesenkt, weil er versuchte, über seine plötzlich aufschießende Lust Herr zu werden, die einem wogenden Wesen schon sehr nahe kam. War das vielleicht mal wieder eine dieser abartigen Besonderheiten eines Grimms? Reagierten Grimms mitunter lustvoll auf Wesen? Ach, das war letztlich egal, denn es gefiel ihm, was geschah. Die Hände des Captains hatten sich besitzergreifend in seine Haare geschoben und endlich konnte Nick den Kopf heben. Das Zauberbiest sah ihn an und der Körper unter seinen Händen schien zu glühen. Sean hatte recht. Sie beide waren etwas Besonderes und als solches stand ihnen das Recht zu anders zu sein. 

 

Unwillkürlich drückte Nick sein heißes Gesicht an seine Mitte, die sich schon gut spürbar verhärtet hatte. Nick ließ dabei seine Hände nach hinten gleiten und er umfasste Seans Hinterteil, um sich wie ein weinender, kleiner Junge an ihn zu pressen. Weil er nicht wollte, dass er je wieder ging. Weil er wollte, dass es für immer so war. Was sagte er Renard immer? Loslassen?! Ja, das galt auch für ihn. Nick ließ seine menschliche Identität los, in der er „nur“ ein Detective beim PD war und eine hübsche Freundin hatte und ein gewöhnliches Leben führte.  
Hier und jetzt rieb er sein Gesicht an der harten Männlichkeit eines mächtigen Wesens und es erregte ihn so sehr, dass er leise seufzte, als Sean seinen Kopf gegen sich presste.  
„Zieh mich aus, Hörnchen!“, befahl er gedämpft und Nick beeilte sich seine Wünsche zu befolgen. Seine Finger waren dabei ungeschickt und nichts an dieser grotesken Situation kam ihm bedenklich vor. Seans Hose glitt zu Boden, ebenso seine weißen Shorts. Hatte er es nicht ein wenig mit seiner Unschuld übertrieben oder wollte er ihm damit etwas sagen, dachte Nick verschwommen.  
Jetzt streichelten Nicks Hände über heiße, nackte Haut, die sanft erzitterte. Diesmal stöhnte Sean unterdrückt auf, als Nicks Lippen seine Haut berührten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher er das Wissen nahm, doch Nick tat es, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Seine Lippen arbeiteten sich nach oben und stülpten sich schließlich über die empfindliche Spitze. Er hatte diesen leicht salzigen Geschmack im Mund und schob ihn bis ganz nach hinten in seinen Rachen. Alles war so einfach und so unmittelbar wie Seans Zittern. Noch immer war sein Zauberbiest anwesend und Nick begriff in diesem Moment, dass es für den anderen Mann so ultimativ war. Hätte Sean Mensch sein müssen, hätte er eine Seite in sich unterdrücken müssen. So wie Nick der Grimm war, so war Sean das Zauberbiest, was nun dunkel stöhnte, als Nick seine Hände um den prallen Schaft legte. Seine Zunge kreiste ein paarmal um die Spitze, bevor er die Männlichkeit wieder tief in den Mund nahm. Von sich selbst wusste Nick, dass die Anspannung unerträglich wurde, umso langsamer alles geschah. Deshalb ließ er sich unendlich viel Zeit. Seans Finger hatten sich in seine Haare gekrallt und er versuchte so die Kontrolle über Nicks Bewegungen zu bekommen, um alles zu beschleunigen.  
Nick ließ los und es war erstaunlich einfach Sean die Kontrolle zu überlassen. Noch immer gab das Zauberbiest eher gedämpfte Laute der Lust von sich, doch plötzlich stöhnte es tief und unmenschlich. Nick legte seine Hände gegen Seans Hüftknochen, um sich abzustützen und ließ zu, dass er seine pulsierende Lust tief in seinen Mund schob. Nick merkte das heiße Sperma in seinem Rachen und schluckte es, ohne eine Wahl zu haben. 

 

Abrupt ließ Renard ihn los und sah ihn erschrocken an. Sein Zauberbiest war weg und seine Augen waren immer noch verhangen. Er sagte nichts, doch Nick sah das Schuldbewusstsein in seinen Gesichtszügen.   
Er wischte sich den Mund ab und lächelte dann.  
„Keine Reue, Tiger. Alles ist gut. Können wir jetzt eine Runde Golf spielen?“  
Nick stand auf und konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen, während Sean ihn immer noch ziemlich fassungslos ansah.   
„Was war das gerade, Nick?“, fragte er heiser und zog sich endlich seine Hose hoch.  
„Ein Kontrollverlust, würde ich sagen. Und das war erst der Anfang. Aber das Wochenende ist lang.“

 

Sie machten ihren Kurs und hatten unerwartet viel Spaß dabei. Weder Nick, noch Sean nahmen das ernst. Nick alberte herum und brachte seinen Chef dann doch tatsächlich zum Lachen. Die Sonne schien und es war angenehm warm. Sie aßen Mittag im clubeigenen Restaurant und machten dann einen ausführlichen Spaziergang, um zu reden, wie Nick forderte. Sean war zwar einverstanden, aber er sprach nicht. Wie auch immer Nick versuchte in ihn zu dringen, ihn zu reizen oder auch unter Druck zu setzen, Renard gab kaum irgendwas über sich preis. Bis Nick verstand. Dieser Mann musste sich und vielleicht auch sein Wesen ein Leben lang verstecken und das würde sich so schnell nicht ändern. Deshalb wollte er alles oder nichts. Weil er die Sicherheit brauchte, um sich überhaupt zu öffnen. Wenn Nick etwas über ihn erfahren wollte, müsste er den finalen Schritt wagen und mit ihm irgendwann eine ernsthafte Beziehung eingehen, in der es um alles oder nichts ging. Ansonsten würde er niemals erfahren mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte. 

 

Sean genoss die Zeit mit Nick, weil er der Meinung war, dass es einmalig war. Nick würde merken, dass es nicht funktionierte, weil ihre Ansichten über ein Zusammensein nicht deckungsgleich waren. Nick brauchte Hintertüren und er konnte das verstehen, denn ein Grimm zu sein, war eine harte Sache. Sich dazu noch auf ein Zauberbiest einzulassen, machte Nicks Leben nicht einfacher. Aber sie beide funktionierte zusammen, dass hatte diese spontane Lustauslebung eben deutlich gezeigt. Ja, Nick war flexibel. Flexibel genug für ihn?  
Weil sie ganz allein über das Feld liefen, griff Sean nach seiner Hand. Nick ließ sie ihm und sah ihn nur fragend an. Er erklärte nichts und so liefen sie wortlos aber nicht schweigend zum Ressort zurück. Es wurde dunkel und sie gönnten sich noch ein leichtes Abendbrot.

 

„Landluft macht müde …“, seufzte Sean und hatte sich auf das Bett geworfen.   
„Ich hoffe, nicht zu müde?!“, drohte Nick spielerisch und war seinem Chef eine Papiertüte zu.  
„Was ist das? Ich hoffe, keiner dieser absurden Vibratoren? Das schwarze Ding hat mir echt Angst gemacht …“, sagte Sean erheitert, während er eine Tube Gleitgel auspackte und es mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah.  
„Oh, schon wieder ein Hauch von Humor, Tiger. Kaum zu fassen. Als Belohnung ziehe ich schon mal mein Shirt aus, um dir Arbeit abzunehmen …“  
„Oder einfach, damit ich dich schon mal küssen kann, richtig?“  
„Richtig …“  
„Ich sollte dir etwas sagen, Hörnchen.“ Nick hatte sich neben ihn gelegt und hatte jegliche Scheu verloren. An diesem Ort war es ein wenig wie in ihrem Chatraum. Sie waren Sean und Nick und doch irgendwie losgelöst von ihrem sonstigen Leben. Das machte es im Moment einfacher aber auf lange Sicht schwieriger.  
„Du bist schon verheiratet?“, fragte Nick gespielt erschrocken.  
Sean musste unwillkürlich lachen.  
„Nein. Aber …“ Er wurde wieder ernst und legte sich dann halb auf Nick, um ihm die Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen und ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Ich habe das hier noch nie mit einem Mann getan. Ich hatte bisher nur Sex mit Frauen und wenn du davon ausgegangen bist, ich hätte Erfahrung, so will ich dir jetzt lieber die Wahrheit sagen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was wir hier tun und ob das richtig ist.“  
Auch Nick war ernst geworden. Zum ersten Mal konnte er spüren, dass der andere Mann ihm etwas sehr Intimes mitgeteilt hatte. Sean hätte lügen können oder einfach nichts sagen können und Nick hätte es noch nicht mal gemerkt, weil er vermutlich viel zu sehr mit seiner eigenen Unerfahrenheit beschäftigt gewesen wäre. Aber Renard wollte, dass er etwas über ihn wusste und das berührte ihn.  
„Dann lass uns einfach einen Schritt nach dem nächsten machen, Tiger.“ Noch ein paar Augenblicke sah ihn der Captain intensiv an, dann küsste er ihn sanft und hörte auch eine lange Zeit damit nicht mehr aus. So lange, bis beide nackt waren. Nick war so erregt, dass er mühsam die Augen aufriss, um sich mit irgendwas abzulenken, damit er nicht schon allein davon kam, dass Seans Körper auf seinem lag. Sie beließen es noch immer dabei sich an jeder erdenklichen Körperstelle zu berühren und zu küssen. So lange, bis Nick das Gefühl bekam gleich zu explodieren. Er wollte Sean auf den Rücken drücken, damit er sich auf ihn setzen konnte, so wie sie es schon virtuell getan hatten, doch das Zauberbiest, was jäh wogte, ließ das nicht zu. Sattdessen drehte Sean ihn mit einem harten und schnellen Griff auf den Bauch, sodass Nick in einer Mischung aus Verlangen und Überraschung aufstöhnte.  
„Alles oder nichts, Nick?“, raunte ihm die Bestie ins Ohr und Nick flüsterte dunkel:  
„Alles!“

 

Sean zögerte keine Sekunde. Er griff sich dieses Gleitgel, nahm eine große Portion und verteilte sie zwischen Nicks geöffneten Lenden und auf seiner Männlichkeit. Es gab kein Zurück. Das hatte er zu Nick gesagt und das bekam er nun selbst zu spüren. Der Grimm war mehr als willig. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach ihm, dass er fast widerstandslos in ihn gleiten konnte. Nick stöhnte lustvoll und da Seans Hände auf seinen Hüften lagen, konnte er gut dessen Erbeben wahrnehmen. Wie Nick ihn heute Vormittag langsam und aufreizend verwöhnte hatte, so bewegte er sich nun auch behutsam und aufmerksam. Sean konnte nirgendwo anders hinsehen, als auf Nicks kräftigen Rücken und seine feuchte Öffnung, die wie perfekt für ihn und sein hartes Verlangen geschaffen war. Das hier war Sex und doch war es viel mehr. Der Grimm zollte ihm Respekt und Demut. Er erkannte sein Wesen und dessen Macht an und Nick tat es, weil er ihn – Sean Renard – mochte.   
Ich liebe dich, Nick … dachte Sean, während er sich bewegte. Ob er das jemals laut aussprechen würde, war eine ganz andere Sache. Nick schob sich ihm entgegen, stützt sich auf seine Hände und machte ein Katzenbuckel. Sean hielt die Luft an, sein Zauberbiest fauchte und schob einen Arm unter Nicks Brustkorb. Er zwang Nick nach oben und augenblicklich legte sich eine Hand an seine Kehle. Der Grimm keuchte, hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Brust hob sich schnell. Noch immer war Sean tief in ihm, doch er bewegte sich kaum, weil er sich darauf konzentrierte Nicks steifes Glied zu umfassen und es zu reiben. Nicks Stöhnen wurde dunkler und klang fast so animalisch wie sein Wesen. Seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und schon krümmte sich der Grimm in seinen Armen wehr- und schutzlos wie ein Rehkitz zusammen. Heiße Lust spritzte aus ihm heraus, Nicks Hände krallten sich dabei in seinen Unterarm und es tat Sean so weh, dass auch er vor Schmerz stöhnte. Nicks Muskel zog sich rhythmisch und sehr fest um seine Männlichkeit zusammen und massierte damit einen Rausch aus ihm heraus, der ihn ängstigte. Wie fest er seine Hand um Nicks Hals hatte, merkte er erst, als sein Ekstase abklang. Nick keuchte und riss endlich seinen Arm weg, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Benommen sah Sean auf Nicks verschwitzten Rücken und dann auf seinen Unterarm, auf dem deutliche rote Abdrücke von Nicks Händen waren, die sicher beeindruckend blaue Flecke werden würden.  
Bewegungslos lag Nick auf dem Bauch und rang immer noch um Atem.  
„Es … tut mir so leid, Nick …“ Sean versagte fast die Stimme vor Beschämung über seinen eklatanten Kontrollverlust.  
„Muss … es nicht. Leg dich auf mich …“  
„Was?“, fragte er verwundert.  
„Tu es! Sofort!“ Gehorsam legte er sich auf Nick und sah dann sein Lächeln. Eine ganze Weile lagen sie so schweigend aufeinander, bis sich ihr Atem einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.  
„Dir muss es nicht leid tun, Tiger. Ich habe damit gerechnet, keine Sorge. Offenbar stehe ich auf diese Art … Gewalt“, sagte Nick dann leise und mit durchaus ernstem Unterton.  
„Du bist …“  
„Pass auf, was du sagst, Sean!“, flüsterte Nick vergnügt.  
„… besonders …“, sagte Sean. Er rutschte dann von Nick runter, angelte sich die Zudecke und legte sie über Nick und sich. Als sich der Grimm zu ihm drehte und es ihm erlaubte ihn zärtlich in die Arme zu nehmen, wünschte sich das Zauberbiest in ihm sehnlichst, dieser Moment würde nie enden. Aber der Mensch Sean Renard glaubte zu wissen, dass der Augenblick sehr wohl enden würde und zwar bald.

 

Das Wochenende neigte sich in der Tat dem Ende zu. Am Sonntagnachmittag fuhren sie wieder getrennt zurück nach Portland. Sie hatten kein Agreement getroffen. Nick hatte sich ein wenig Bedenkzeit erbeten und Sean hatte eingewilligt, weil er keine Wahl hatte. Er hatte noch ein paar Tage Urlaub und Nick bestand darauf, dass sie sich weiterhin im Chat trafen, wenn es passte.  
„Wozu?“, hatte Sean gefragt.  
„Weil du mir da am ehesten etwas über dich mitteilst, Tiger“, hatte Nick geantwortet und ihm einen liebevollen Abschiedskuss gegeben.  
Der Grimm hatte recht und trotzdem sah Sean, dass auch Nick sich davor fürchtete ihm bald wieder als Captain begegnen zu müssen. Aber auch damit würden sie umgehen müssen.  
Und es wurde einfacher als gedacht.

 

Am Donnerstag betrat Sean Renard das PD wie gewohnt. Er grüßte alle reserviert und mit tendenziell ernstem Gesicht, wie es seine Art war, ließ sich im Vorbeilaufen über ein paar Fälle berichten und verschwand dann erst mal in seinem Büro.  
Hank sah Nick demonstrativ neugierig an.  
„War das etwa ein Knutschfleck an seinem Hals?“, fragte Hank, eindeutig an Klatsch interessiert. Nick durchflutete es heiß, denn dafür war er verantwortlich. Dafür und an anderen Blessuren, die das Zauberbiest davon getragen hatte, als sie sich liebten. Aber auch sein Hals tat immer noch weh, dachte er, schon wieder erregt und vermied es seinem Partner in die Augen zu sehen. Aber Hank wartete auf eine Antwort.  
„Na, vielleicht hat er ja doch eine arme Römerin abgeschleppt …“, sagte Nick lahm und tippte etwas in seinen Rechner um Hanks Fragen zu entkommen.  
„Er sieht jetzt nicht unbedingt erholt aus. Zumindest nicht so, als wenn er in einem netten Straßencafe gesessen, aufs Meer gesehen und Pasta gegessen hätte. Wer weiß, was er dort getrieben hatte …“, seufzte Hank und Nick antwortete nicht, um ihm keine Nahrung zu geben.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Renard rief sie beide ins Büro, um über den Fall der vermissten Jungs zu sprechen.  
„Ihr habt also einen alten Vermisstenfall aufgeklärt. Glückwunsch!“ Nick beobachtete ihn genau und er hoffte, dass Hank diese kaum hörbare Ironie in Seans Stimme nicht vernahm.  
„Eher Nick, ich hatte eine Lebensmittelvergiftung, während wir den Fall des Kopfkissenraubes aufgeklärt haben.“  
„Setzt euch und erzählt mir von den Fällen“, forderte der Captain und Nick begriff schlagartig, dass es Renard zufrieden machte und reichte dieses Geheimnis zu haben, was zwischen ihnen war. Es schien Seans „Alles“ zu sein, was er von ihm gefordert hatte: Das Zugeständnis seiner Zuneigung. Doch es müsste nicht öffentlich gemacht werden. Noch nicht zumindest. Und als Nick da so saß, Hank vom Kopfkissenraub erzählte und er nur schweigend zuhörte, verstand er mit einem Mal, dass das der Weg war, den er und Sean gehen vorerst beschreiten sollten. Mussten, wenn es funktionieren sollte. Sean hatte das vor ihm begriffen, das sah er am erheiterten Glitzern in seinen Augen. So einfach war es? Schweigen und genießen?! 

 

Dann forderte der Captain Nick auf von seinem Fall außer der Reihe zu erzählen. Er tat es, wählte seine Worte sorgfältig und vermied alles, was in Hanks Ohren merkwürdig klingen könnte und ihn dazu animieren würde nachzufragen.  
„Und mit dem warst du da?“  
„Monroe hat mir geholfen.“  
„Das gute, alte Blutbad. Grüß ihn von mir.“  
„Mache ich. Wie war der Urlaub in Rom?“ Nick konnte es nicht lassen wenigstens eine klitzekleine Provokation anzubringen.  
„Ungewöhnlich heiß“, sagte der Captain trocken und sah sie dann auffordernd an. Hank wirkte irritiert und blinzelte fragend zu Nick.  
„Was? Sind euch die Fälle ausgegangen, Detectives? Ich glaube nicht …“  
Beide erhoben sich gehorsam und verließen sein Büro. Nick vermied einen letzten Blick, weil er dann nur dämlich gegrinst hätte. Ja, so einfach war es.  
Schweigen und genießen. Vielleicht war es nur eine Phase, vielleicht entwickelte sich daraus mehr. Immerhin hatte es gerade erst begonnen und ein Ende war nicht in Sicht. Sie würden sich vielleicht heute Abend im Chat treffen, vielleicht trafen sie sich auch irgendwo, um ihr Verlangen auszuleben.  
Es gab nun wirklich keinen Grund die Dinge zu überstürzen, denn Nick existierte zusammen mit der Bestie in einer Welt, in der weder seine Freunde, noch Juliette eine Rolle spielten.

Vielleicht war es irgendwann mal möglich beide Welten zusammenzubringen. Vielleicht würde dieses Ereignis aber auch niemals stattfinden.  
Bis dahin war Nick ein Einhorn und saß zusammen mit der Bestie auf einer rosaroten Wolke in einer Traumwelt.


End file.
